I Can't Stay Away
by Sunshine-hh
Summary: TERMINADO - Ginny no puede soportar más la amistad de Harry y Hermione. Su mundo comienza a desmoronarse y lo único que puede detener su agonía es que Hermione se aleje del ojiverde. ¿Hermione podrá simplemente mantenerse alejada de él? - Harmony Rocks!
1. Prólogo

**Notas de la Autora: **_¡Hola!__Aquí estoy nuevamente, mis células Harmony me rogaban por escribir una nueva historia, así que no me quedo otra que obedecerlas xD. Bueno, como todos sabrán HBP ya está por estrenarse y aunque muero por verla, sé que la odiaré. Definitivamente este fue el libro que destrozó todo mi respeto por Rowling, pero de todos modos iré a verla ya que los directores siempre le dan a las películas un toque Harmony que vale la pena ver. Se preguntarán ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el fic? Ahora les digo; en HBP se le da mucho, a mi parecer, protagonismo a Ginny, por ello en este fic yo haré lo mismo. Ahora si que deben estar preguntándose qué me pasa, ¡Tranquilos! En este fic la pelirroja será el punto clave, ya que en ella reside el triángulo que están a punto de leer. Así es, es un fic Ginny/Harry/Hermione y es de vital importancia que noten la importancia de Ginny en el fic, no les puedo decir el porqué ahora, pero solo quiero que lo tengan en mente. _

_Muy bien, en otras aclaraciones, Harry Potter no me pertenece porque si así fuera ustedes saben cuán distinta sería la historia. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la redacción._

_El título del fic es el mismo nombre de una canción que no puedo dejar de escuchar: I can't stay away de The Veronicas, si pueden escúchenla por favor._

_Cada capítulo estará titulado con el nombre de una canción que seguramente se ajustara a lo escrito, o al menos eso espero xD._

_Por último y no menos importante, muchas gracias por leerme y espero que la historia sea de su agrado. _

_Este prólogo se lo dedico a Sabri (Pupy) porque amé tu fic "Solo un juego" y por supuesto que me puedes decir Cata, estamos en confianza ;)._

_¡Disfruten la lectura!_

**Prólogo**

A Hermione siempre le había gustado caminar, los recovecos de Londres eran una gran manera de despejar su, siempre ocupada, mente. Sin embargo, esta vez parecía que el pintoresco paisaje no lograba calmar sus incesantes pensamientos.

Observó su reloj verificando que aún estaba a tiempo para su encuentro con Ginny; generalmente reunirse con su pelirroja amiga no era una razón de nerviosismo o de excesiva preocupación, pero simplemente recordar el tono de voz de su amiga y la despectiva forma en que la citó en aquel lugar, hacía que Hermione tratara de encontrar un motivo que justificara la actitud de Ginny.

Luego de darse unas extrañas vueltas, con el fin de ganar tiempo, Hermione ingresó al centro comercial donde se encontraría con su amiga. Con lentos pasos se adentró en el lugar y tímidamente buscó a Ginny. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar la puntualidad de Ginny, cualidad que generalmente no poseía, ese simple detalle hizo aumentar la tensión en su interior. Ambas hicieron contacto visual y Hermione se acercó hasta llegar frente a ella.

Hola – La voz de Hermione delató su indescriptible estado de nerviosismo y Ginny pareció notarlo.

Hola – El endurecido rostro de la pelirroja confirmó la tensión existente.

¿Y qué sucede? –

Preferiría que fuéramos por una taza de café y charláramos – Hermione asintió y ambas comenzaron a caminar en absoluto silencio. A pesar del intenso frío que atacaba en ese momento a Londres, Hermione sintió que su acogedor abrigo la estaba sofocando lentamente.

Cuando Ginny escogió el lugar, ambas se sentaron lo más distanciadas posible, inconscientemente ambas sabían que esta conversación cambiaría muchas cosas entre ellas. Pidieron dos cafés y luego de una larga y silenciosa pausa, el camarero les trajo lo que habían ordenado.

Seguramente debes preguntarte a qué se debe la urgencia de esto – Hermione asintió – Lo que tengo que conversar contigo es algo que me ha estado molestando desde hace mucho – Ginny tomó una gran bocanada de aire sin despegar la mirada de su amiga – Más que una conversación es algo que debo pedirte –

¿Qué es? – Hermione pareció olvidar su inicial nerviosismo y se contagió con la seriedad de la pelirroja.

Necesito que te alejes de Harry – Hermione no cambió su expresión, Ginny seguía igual de seria y esperando algún arrebato de la mejor amiga de su novio.

¿Por qué necesitarías algo así? – Hermione frunció el ceño sin comprender la estrafalaria petición de Ginny.

¿De verdad no sabes por qué? – La expresión de la pelirroja daba a entender que las razones eran obvias y que no había nada de extraño en lo que acababa de decir. Hermione se removió incómoda en su asiento, por alguna extraña razón Ginny la hacía sentir culpable de un crimen que no recordaba haber cometido.

No, no lo sé. ¿Podrías ser más específica? –

Talvez no te hayas dado cuenta Hermione, pero pasas demasiado tiempo con Harry y yo simplemente estoy harta de escuchar a mi novio hablar todo el día de ti y de lo maravillosa que eres – Ginny pareció haberse quitado un gran peso de encima, por su parte Hermione deformó su inescrutable expresión.

Soy su mejor amiga desde siempre... ¿Qué esperas? Estamos acostumbrados a _estar_ juntos – Hermione se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver el iracundo rostro de la pelirroja – Lo que quiero decir es que es normal que, como amigos, tengamos muchas cosas en común, ¿O acaso te molesta que Harry pase tiempo con Ron también? –

No es lo mismo, sabes que lo que me molesta no es tu amistad con él – Hermione desvió su mirada, sabía perfectamente a dónde quería llegar Ginny con todo esto.

Pensé que tu etapa de inseguridad ya había desaparecido –

Lamentablemente siempre estará presente mientras _tú_ estés en nuestras vidas – Hermione volvió a observar a la pelirroja, trato de buscar algún indicio que le diera a entender que realmente no estaba hablando en serio; no lo encontró.

¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo, Ginny? –

Por supuesto que sí –

Creo que te estás precipitando – La chica Weasley endureció aún más su expresión y se acercó a la castaña con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

He soportado durante años la seudo-amistad que tienes con él, he hecho oídos sordos a cada comentario mal intencionado que los relaciona a ti y Harry, e incluso los he defendido a ambos cuando alguien habla mal de ustedes a sus espaldas. Pero, francamente, ya estoy harta. ¿Cómo puedo seguir negándole a todos algo que yo también sospecho? No puedo seguir fingiendo y pretender que nada ocurre – Hermione le mantuvo la mirada a la hermana de Ron y trato de guardar la compostura.

Lamento que todo el mundo piense algo que no es, pero eso no te da el derecho a hacerme una petición tan extrema y ridícula como esa. Sabes a la perfección que Harry jamás te sería infiel y también sabes que soy tu amiga, ¿O de verdad crees que yo podría hacerte algo así? – Ginny tragó saliva y respiró profundamente.

Hermione, entiéndeme. Vivo con la incertidumbre todos los días, sé que tú no quieres hacerme daño y que seguramente no te involucrarías con Harry, pero de todos modos, en mi mente siempre estará la duda –

Y esta es la única forma que encontraste para que tu mente deje de plantearse estúpidas dudas – La respiración de la castaña comenzaba a hacerse pesada.

¡No son estúpidas dudas! Siempre ha habido _algo_ más entre ustedes y lo sabes – Ginny perdió los estribos y alzó la voz provocando que varias miradas se posaran en ambas amigas.

Sí, todo lo que hay entre nosotros es amistad. Jamás ha pasado algo entre Harry y yo. Podía entender tus dudas y conclusiones equivocadas cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, pero ahora, honestamente tu actitud deja mucho que desear Ginny – Ambas se miraron con furia – Ya no somos niñas, pero tú te empeñas en seguir con la mentalidad de una quinceañera, a decir verdad, la que esta harta soy yo –

¿De qué hablas? – Ginny frunció el ceño aún más.

¡De esto! Tu patológica necesidad de ser la propietaria de Harry, de celarlo a cada instante, de dudar de su amistad conmigo, de todo lo que implica tu inseguridad. La única que atenta contra tu relación con Harry, eres tú misma Ginny, simplemente estás tan ocupada en buscar un culpable que no eres capaz de notar que tu principal enemigo está justo en tu reflejo –

No puedo creer que me digas estas cosas, Hermione –

Si no puedes aceptar la verdad, no es mi problema – Ginny abrió su boca furiosa, buscó dentro de sí las peores palabras para responder el ataque de Hermione, pero esta sacó un poco de dinero de su bolso y lo dejó en la mesa; luego se levantó de la mesa.

¿Dónde crees que vas? –

Lo más lejos de ti – Ginny tomó el brazo de la castaña.

¿Lo harás? –

¿De qué hablas? –

¿Te alejarás de Harry? – La furia de Ginny se vio opacada frente al necesitado tono de su súplica. Hermione sintió su cara enrojecer de enfado.

Eso es todo lo que te importa, ¿Verdad? –

No creo que sea necesario que te lo repita – Hermione no podía creer que la persona frente a ella se hizo llamar alguna vez su amiga.

Jamás he querido "robarte" a Harry, eso es algo que tu mente inventó –

¿Te alejarás o no? – Ginny apretó su mano en el brazo de Hermione. La castaña se soltó rápidamente.

Como sea, Ginny. Te libero de mi presencia en tu perfecta relación – Diciendo esto, Hermione se alejó de Ginny con paso acelerado. Por su parte la pelirroja la observó hasta que la silueta de la castaña desapareció, finalmente se había quitado ese peso de encima y casi sin notarlo sonrió. Finalmente se había librado del obstáculo que Hermione significaba en su vida. Miró por última vez el pasillo por dónde Hermione se había ido y, arreglando su bufanda, se fue del centro comercial tomando la dirección contraria de la castaña.

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_**Cata**_


	2. Stay

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola! Wow, muchas gracias por el buen recibimiento a la historia, fue muy agradable leer todos sus reviews y le agradezco a cada persona que se tomo el tiempo de leer y comentar el prólogo. Con respecto a este capítulo debo decir que lo iba a subir la próxima semana, pero como estoy tan feliz por sus reviews y porque ayer acabé con mis exámenes (¡Sí! =D), pensé que debía consentirlas/os un poco y dejarles el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste tanto o más que el prólogo y por supuesto que me lo hagan saber.

_¡Disfruten la lectura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 1: Stay**

_Walking out the door this morning wondering what it is that__'__s going on with you  
Thinking of a way to say I__'__m sorry for something I__'__m not sure I do  
So come on baby let me in and show me what this really is cause  
Something must have made you say that, what did I do to make you say that to me  
Something must have made you so mad, what can I do to make you say come back to me_

_**Stay – SafetySuit.**_

"_Finalmente todo está en su lugar_" Ginny sonrió mientras sentía el agradable calor del café viajando por su garganta. Se acomodó en el sillón de la sala de su casa y de pronto sintió que todo estaba bien. Desde hace una semana que había tenido la discusión con Hermione y desde ese entonces no había escuchado de ella, y lo más importante: no había escuchado a Harry hablar de ella. Esto era lo que necesitaba, por fin podría respirar sin dificultad al pensar en Harry. Ya no existía nada que se interpusiera entre ella y él, todo había caído por su propio peso, bueno, talvez con un poco de insistencia de su parte, pero esos eran detalles sin importancia. Desde ahora se esmeraría para que su relación con Harry fuera perfecta y seguramente dar el paso que tanto anhelaba.

¡Ya llegué! – La voz del ojiverde llenó los oídos de Ginny y, casi empujada por una fuerza mayor, fue a su encuentro.

Hola amor – Ginny besó los labios del moreno y este se quitó su abrigo - ¿Cómo te fue? –

Bien, ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre – Harry no lucía muy animado, más bien parecía cansado y fatigado. "_Debe estar estresado por el trabajo_" Ginny tomó su rostro entre ambas manos.

Luces muy cansado, ¿Mucho trabajo? – El ojiverde suspiró.

Sí, pero en realidad no es eso lo que me tiene así – Ginny frunció el ceño.

¿Qué es entonces? ¿Pasa algo? – Harry notó la sincera preocupación de su novia y tomó sus manos.

No es algo grave, pero creo que algo le pasa a Hermione – Ginny desvió su mirada molesta - ¿Has hablado con ella últimamente? –

No, realmente no he sabido nada de ella – Ginny soltó sus manos de las de Harry.

¿Ves? Esto es extraño. Hace días que no responde mis llamadas y Ron tampoco se ha podido contactar con ella, es como si estuviera evitándonos – Ginny se alejó de Harry y este la siguió hasta la sala.

No seas exagerado, talvez solo está muy ocupada y no ha tenido tiempo para contactarse con nosotros; después de todo su trabajo le quita bastante tiempo –

Lo sé, pero Hermione siempre está al tanto conmigo y Ron, generalmente es ella quién nos mantiene comunicados – Ginny ya comenzaba a perder su paciencia.

Bueno Harry, no puedes esperar que Hermione esté todo el día a tu disposición, ya deja de pensar tanto en ella – La evidente molestia en la voz de la pelirroja no pasó desapercibida para Harry y, casi sin comprender la molestia de su novia, se acercó a ella.

Tampoco es como para que te enojes Ginny, simplemente estoy preocupado por ella – El ojiverde se cruzó de brazos observándola fijamente.

¿De verdad es necesario que te preocupes tanto por ella? –

Por supuesto que sí, es mi mejor amiga – Ginny negó con su cabeza, al parecer las cosas no podían ser tan perfectas como ella deseaba.

A veces parece que ella es algo más para ti, Harry – El aludido rodó sus ojos y suspiró cansinamente.

¿Tenemos que hacer esto nuevamente Ginny? –

¿Hacer qué, Harry? Notar como tu mundo gira alrededor de lo que Hermione haga o no, ¡¿A eso te refieres?! – La furia en los ojos de la pelirroja le dieron a entender al ojiverde que lo mejor era disminuir el calibre de esta conversación, cuando ella se pone en estos términos no hay nadie que la haga entender.

Cálmate, por favor – Él se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros – No quiero que discutamos por esto – Ginny trató de tranquilizar su respiración.

Entonces deja de hacerme esto Harry, tan solo deja de preocuparte tanto por… - Él la interrumpió.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No hablemos más de esto, ¿Está bien? – El ojiverde acarició los hombros de su novia y la observó con parsimonia, tratando de contagiarle un poco de tranquilidad a la más pequeña.

De acuerdo – Ginny asintió y Harry la abrazó.

De acuerdo – Finalmente la pelirroja sintió el calor de su novio contra su cuerpo e inhaló el olor de la camisa de Harry, el latido del corazón del ojiverde le hizo cerrar los ojos y soltar un leve suspiro. "_Todo está bien_" Ginny sonrió "_Todo estará bien mientras él esté junto a mí_" - ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – La voz de Harry llegó hasta sus oídos y ella asintió lentamente.

Sí, ya estoy bien –

Bien, entonces debemos prepararnos para ir a La Madriguera – Ginny casi había olvidado que cenarían con sus padres esta noche.

Tienes razón, vamos a cambiarnos – Olvidando lo que recién había ocurrido, ambos subieron hasta su habitación y se prepararon para la cena con los Weasley.

--

Para Harry La Madriguera siempre lucía estupenda, le encantaba llegar hasta, la que para él había sido, su verdadero hogar. Luego de soltar la mano de Ginny, saludó a todos sus amigos y familia. Cuando ya había intercambiado abrazos y apretones de manos con todos, se acercó a Ron.

¿Qué hay compañero? – La jovial sonrisa de Ron lo recibió como siempre.

Nada nuevo, ¿Y tú? –

Tampoco, solo estoy un poco cansado –

Yo también, a pesar de lo mucho que amo ser auror, no puedo negar que es un trabajo demasiado demandante –

Y que me lo digas, si no fuera por los masajes de Luna, ya no tendría espalda – Harry sonrío y sin pensarlo observó brevemente a Luna.

Pero a ti te pasa algo más, ¿Verdad? – Ron bebió un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla.

No me digas que a ti no te preocupa también – Harry lo observó fijamente.

No te podría decir eso aunque quisiera –

¿Qué será lo que le ocurre? Ella no es así, además ya debería estar aquí – El ojiverde paseó su mirada entre toda la familia Weasley y lamentablemente, no la encontró.

Lo sé, he tratado de sonsacarle información a Luna, pero lo único que me dice es que Hermione está bien y que no le ocurre nada. Francamente no le creo nada, muy mi novia será pero está completamente confabulada con Hermione en esto – Harry suspiró.

Por más que lo pienso, no recuerdo que hayamos dicho o hecho algo para que esté molesta. No hay motivos para que actúe tan extrañamente –

No, no los hay – Ron negó con su cabeza y ambos se observaron derrotados – Creo que deberíamos ir a verla –

¿Hoy? – Ron asintió.

Después de cenar, decimos que nos vamos a beber y conversar cosas de nosotros –

Entonces vamos dónde Hermione – Nuevamente el pelirrojo asintió – Ojalá Ginny no le molestara que fuera a verificar que Hermione esté bien –

Eso no va a ocurrir ni en sueños, ya sabes como es Ginny –

Pero, de todos modos, no me gusta mentirle – Harry se sintió ligeramente incómodo con la situación.

Es eso, o quedarse con esta incertidumbre – Ron tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza.

Definitivamente vamos a verla – Ambos sonrieron y terminaron su conversación, porque la señora Weasley los llamaba para comenzar a cenar.

--

Luego de la contundente cena, ambos amigos se disculparon con sus novias y dando las respectivas excusas se dirigieron hasta el departamento de Hermione. Tratando de evitar molestarla se aparecieron fuera del departamento, no querían interrumpir su privacidad o hacer cualquier cosa que hiciera que la castaña se enfadara aún más.

Toca la puerta – Ron señaló la puerta con su cabeza.

Tócala tú – Harry frunció el ceño.

Oh, vamos Harry, tan solo toca la estúpida puerta –

¿Acaso tú no puedes? –

¿Tiene alguna importancia quién toque la puerta? –

Si no importa, entonces tócala tú – Ambos alzaron sus cejas y finalmente Harry accedió – De acuerdo – El ojiverde tocó la puerta y ambos esperaron. Luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió y ambos vieron a una seria Hermione.

Hermione… -Ron comenzó, pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

¿Qué hacen aquí? – Los dos intercambiaron miradas.

Queríamos saber cómo estabas – Harry la observó detenidamente.

Estoy bien – La castaña iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Harry la detuvo.

Un momento. ¿Podemos pasar? – El ojiverde la miró seriamente y ella rodó sus ojos.

Como quieran – Volvió a entrar y tanto Harry como Ron la siguieron, el pelirrojo cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Ehh… ¿Estás segura que estás bien? – Ron la miró no muy convencidamente y Hermione simplemente asintió – ¿Entonces porqué estás tan molesta? –

No estoy molesta –

Hermione, por favor – Harry la miró sin creerle nada – Has estado más que ausente durante toda la semana y faltaste a la cena en La Madriguera, sabemos que algo te pasa –

Sí, ¿Por qué no nos dices que te molesta? – Ron secundó a su amigo y Hermione los observó a ambos.

No es de su incumbencia – Ron y Harry nuevamente se observaron.

De acuerdo, esto ya no es gracioso. Hemos estado preocupados por ti durante todos estos días, te hemos llamado y respetado tu espacio. Sea lo que sea que te pase no significa que nos puedes tratar de esta forma. Somos tus amigos y queremos ayudarte – Harry se acercó a ella y Ron asintió.

No necesito que me ayuden en nada porque no me ocurre nada – Harry buscó los ojos de su mejor amiga, pero no pudo hacer contacto con ellos.

Deja de decir eso Hermione – Ahora Ron se acercó a ella - ¿Hicimos algo para que no quieras hablar con nosotros? –

Ya te dije que no, Ron, todo esta bien entre nosotros – Hermione suspiró - ¿De acuerdo? –

No, no estoy de acuerdo – La voz de Harry sonó más grave de lo normal – Siempre hemos sido sinceros entre nosotros, no entiendo porqué ahora te esmeras en hacernos creer que nada pasa cuando, evidentemente, algo te molesta – La castaña se sentó en su sillón.

Miren, lo único que me pasa es que estoy cansada y realmente no me siento con ganas de explicarles lo que no quieren entender – Hermione volvió a mirarlos y entendió que no se irían tan fácilmente – Les prometo que los llamaré y tomaremos un café o algo mientras conversamos, pero ahora necesito descansar, ¿Por favor? – El evidente cansancio en el rostro de Hermione, mezclado con la súplica en su voz hizo que ambos amigos dieran su brazo a torcer.

Está bien, pero no creas que zafaras de esta conversación – Ron trató de parecer serio y Hermione alzó una ceja - ¿Muy sobreactuado? –

Ligeramente – Hermione sonrió levemente mientras se levantaba para acompañarlos hasta la puerta.

Entonces, hablaremos – Harry nuevamente buscó los ojos de su amiga, pero ella estaba decidida a no mirarlo.

Hablaremos – La seriedad volvió a cubrir la voz y el rostro de la castaña – Buenas noches y… - Ambos la miraron – Gracias por la preocupación – Los ojos de Hermione solo se encontraron con los del pelirrojo y Harry lo notó.

No hay de que, buenas noches – Ron salió primero.

Buenas noches – El ojiverde logró cruzar su mirada con la de ella por un breve segundo, pero al notar la tristeza en ellos, hubiera preferido no establecer contacto alguno.

Hermione cerró la puerta tras suyo e inmediatamente pasó una mano por su cabello y cerró sus ojos. Sabía que ellos no merecían este trato y que su insistencia era simplemente una prueba de lo mucho que se preocupaban por ella, pero en este momento solo podía evitarlos. Al principio había decidido ignorar todo lo ocurrido con Ginny y seguir su vida como si nada, pero luego de reflexionar una y otra vez las palabras de la pelirroja se dio cuenta que no podía actuar como si lo ocurrido no tuviera importancia. Por supuesto que tenía importancia, Ginny necesitaba que ella estuviera fuera de su vida, fuera de su relación, en fin… fuera del camino de Harry.

Luego de suspirar cansinamente volvió a su habitación y se enterró entre las cobijas. Toda esta situación la estaba obligando a tomar decisiones estúpidas y sin sentido, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Al fin y al cabo, muy en el fondo, comprendía la inseguridad de Ginny. Sabía que no debía ser fácil estar en sus zapatos. Con el pasar de los años, Harry siempre la había mantenido muy cerca de su relación con Ginny, todo lo que la pelirroja no conocía de su pareja ella si lo sabía, las mejores sorpresas siempre venían de ella y no de Ginny, los mejores recuerdos también eran de ella y Harry nunca dudaba en sacarlos a la palestra. Todas esas cosas habían sido una especie de bomba de tiempo que finalmente explotó. Los celos de Ginny siempre habían estado presentes, pero esta vez habían llegado al tope. Por ello Hermione decidió darle a la pelirroja lo que quería, estaba cansada de luchar contra lo inevitable.

"_Después de todo, Harry la eligió a ella_" y aunque quisiera negarlo, dolía y mucho. A pesar de vestir orgullosamente el disfraz de mejor amiga, al final del día seguía siendo eso, solo un disfraz. Hermione sentía cosas por Harry que jamás había sentido por otra persona y al parecer Ginny ya lo había notado. Toda esta situación ya la había sobrepasado, lo único que le quedaba era alejarse de su mejor amigo, por eso la ausencia durante la semana y especialmente en la cena de los Weasley, lo que más quería era que Ginny notara que realmente la iba a dejar en paz. Pero ahora debía lidiar con Harry y Ron, lamentaba que el pelirrojo tuviera que pagar consecuencias que no merecía, pero alejarse solo del ojiverde hubiera sido muy sospechoso y eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar.

Miró el techo de su habitación esperando algún tipo de inspiración divina que le dijera qué hacer, luego de unos minutos cerró sus ojos y se acurrucó de lado. "_Al parecer no recibiré ayuda de ningún modo"_. Con una amarga sensación en su boca, se obligó a dejar de pensar y tratar de dormir.

--

Luego de su fallido intento por conversar con Hermione, Ron y Harry se dirigieron a un bar cerca del departamento del último.

Bueno, al menos sabemos que está viva – Ron ya iba por su quinto whisky de fuego y el ojiverde miraba concentradamente su vaso.

Viva y molesta –

Talvez solo estamos exagerando Harry, ya sabes como es Hermione, no creo que sea algo muy grave – Harry negó con su cabeza.

Algo me dice que si lo es, pero es más conmigo, ¿Sabes? –

¿A qué te refieres? –

A ti te miraba, pero a mí… era como si eludiera mi mirada, solo hace eso cuando esta muy molesta conmigo o me está mintiendo – Ron vació su vaso.

No la psicoanalices Harry, ya verás que es algo menor –

Ojalá tengas razón –

Ya lo verás, todo volverá a ser como siempre – El pelirrojo puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry. Este sonrió no muy convencidamente y asintió.

Sí, tienes razón –

Por supuesto que la tengo – El festivo rostro del pelirrojo le informó a Harry que los whiskys ya estaban haciendo efecto en Ron.

Creo que ya fue suficiente compañero, ya deberíamos volver a nuestras casas –

¡Pero si recién llegamos! – El chico Weasley alzó los brazos indignado.

No, ya llevamos lo suficiente acá – Harry le hizo una seña al cantinero para que le diera la cuenta – Yo pago esta, ¿De acuerdo? – Ron asintió no muy convencido y se puso de pie. Luego de pagar, ambos salieron del lugar.

Mándale mis saludos a mi hermanita –

Y tú los míos a Luna –

De acuerdo –

Nos vemos compañero –

Nos vemos – Con un abrazo ambos se despidieron y volvieron a sus respectivos hogares.

--

Harry sacó sus llaves y entró a su departamento, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, fue a su habitación, se puso el pijama rápidamente y se metió en la cama.

¿Mandaste a Ron a su casa? – Escuchó la adormilada voz de Ginny.

Por supuesto –

¿Dónde fueron? – La pelirroja se volteó para observar a su novio.

A un bar cerca de aquí –

¿Y qué hicieron? – Harry alzó una ceja.

¿Beber? – Ginny también alzó una ceja.

¿Nada más? –

Conversamos, reímos, esas cosas –

Supongo que él también está preocupado por Hermione – Ginny observó detenidamente la expresión de Harry.

Los dos somos sus mejores amigos, no veo lo raro en que nos preocupemos – Ginny parecía querer decir algo, pero decidió callarse – Estoy cansado, mejor durmamos – La pelirroja asintió y volvió a voltearse. Por su parte, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en la extraña actitud de Hermione, ¿De verdad él estaba exagerando? ¿O Ron no era capaz de notar lo que él sí? Deseaba profundamente poder hablar con su amiga. Aunque solo fuera una semana sin _estar_ con ella, la echaba de menos y necesitaba dejar este mal entendido en el pasado. Por sobre todas las cosas debía solucionar las cosas con Hermione. "_No podré estar tranquilo hasta que ella me diga que todo está bien entre nosotros_"

Buenas noches Harry –

Que duermas bien – El ojiverde cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido pensando en Hermione.

_El frío era insoportable, cada parte de su cuerpo rogaba por un poco de calor y casi no sentía sus manos._

_Ya entra al auto Harry – Vio a Ginny y sonrió._

_¿No tienes frío? – Al ver la poca ropa que la pelirroja llevaba frunció ligeramente el ceño. Se abrazó aún más a sí mismo con tan solo verla._

_No, aquí no hace frío – Ginny señaló el auto con su rostro._

_Entonces entremos – _

_Es lo que te he venido diciendo – La pelirroja sonrió – Al fin entras en razón – Harry asintió y justo antes de abrir la puerta, volteó y vio a Hermione. La castaña tiritaba del mismo modo que él, sintió su corazón encogerse ante tal imagen._

_¡Hermione, ven con nosotros! – Su amiga lo observó y negó con su cabeza._

_Déjala en paz, Harry – Ginny llamó su atención nuevamente._

_¿Estás loca? Se va a congelar si sigue ahí – El ojiverde apuntó desesperado a Hermione._

_No hay espacio para ella – Harry frunció el ceño y observó el auto._

_No puedo dejarla aquí – _

_Pero debes, tenemos que seguir adelante – Ginny parecía seria, demasiado seria para su gusto. ¿Cómo era posible que quisiera dejar atrás a Hermione? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?_

_No voy a hacer eso Ginny, jamás podría dejar a Hermione sola – De pronto volvió a mirar a Hermione y notó que está comenzaba a alejarse. Su corazón se aceleró y rápidamente sintió miedo._

_¡Hermione! – Su cuerpo estaba pesado y no podía moverse, la desesperación caló en lo más profundo de su alma - ¡No me puedo mover! ¡Ginny, ve por ella! – Miró a la pelirroja, pero esta se quedó en su lugar - ¡¿Qué esperas?! –_

_Esto es lo que debe pasar, Harry – _

_Por supuesto que no, ¡Ve por ella! – La furia lo estaba dominando, pero no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo estaba casi tan pesado como una roca._

_Tienes que dejarla ir – _

_¡No! – Volvió a ver la casi inexistente figura de Hermione - ¡Hermione! – Sintió que la tristeza lo inundaba y no pudo evitar que unas cálidas lágrimas cayeran por su rostro - ¡No! ¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor, Hermione! ¡No te vayas! ¡No!..._

¡No! – Harry despertó sudando frío y con la respiración agitada. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Ginny asustada. "_Solo fue un sueño_" pensó y se limpió un poco el sudor de la frente.

¿Estás bien? – Ginny tomó su brazo.

Sí, no te preocupes – Su corazón poco a poco regularizó sus latidos.

¿Acaso… acaso soñaste con V-Voldemort? – El pánico seguía impreso en el rostro de la pelirroja y Harry tragó saliva.

S-sí, pero no quiero hablar de eso – No sabía porque le había mentido, pero era mejor de esta manera, lo último que quería ahora era discutir su sueño con Ginny.

¿Estás seguro? Talvez te haría bien… -

No, de verdad prefiero no hablar de eso – Ginny asintió – Tan solo vuelve a dormir, ¿De acuerdo? –

Está bien –

Gracias – Harry se volteó y observó su teléfono en la mesita junto a su cama, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era hablar con Hermione, pero al sentir a Ginny removerse en la cama y ver la hora que era, prefirió cerrar los ojos. Ya buscaría la ocasión para hablar con ella e intentar entender el extraño sueño, por el momento se alegraba que solo fuera eso, un extraño sueño… ¿O no?

* * *

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_**Cata**_


	3. Decode

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, siento que me estoy acelerando con la entrega de los capítulos, pero como han dejado tantos reviews siento que se lo merecen =). De todos modos, no les aseguro que siempre sea así, ya saben que la inspiración viene y va. Tengo que aprovechar que ahora quiere quedarse. Solo me queda decir gracias por todos los maravillosos comentarios y animarlos a que sigan así, me encanta y motiva leer tan bellas palabras de parte de ustedes. Para las impacientes, les adelanto que el tercer capítulo traerá la acción Harmony que tanto anhelan, así que traten de contenerse.

_¡Disfruten la lectura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 2: Decode**

_How can I__ decide what's right?  
When your clouding up my mind,  
I can't win your losing fight,  
All the time._

_**Decode – Paramore.**_

Hermione suspiró profundamente luego de salir de la habitación del último paciente que había atendido. El día había estado muy ocupado, generalmente ese no era problema para ella, después de todo amaba su trabajo, pero estos días le habían resultado difíciles y agotadores.

Luego de dejar el historial del paciente en la recepción, fue hasta la sala de estar del hospital. Al entrar vio a Luna comenzando a beber café.

¿Ya terminaste? – La rubia conectó su mirada con ella.

Sí, ese fue mi último paciente por hoy – Hermione se acercó hasta la máquina de café y se sirvió un poco.

Te ves cansada – Luna la observó sentarse.

Creo que 26 horas seguidas de trabajo no te hacen lucir maravillosa – Luna frunció el ceño.

¿Aún estás evadiendo a Harry? – Hermione bajó su mirada.

Sí – Su voz sonó tenue y Luna rodó sus ojos.

Esto es ridículo – La castaña sabía que su amiga no estaba de acuerdo con esto – Hermione, mírame – La aludida obedeció – No puedes seguir haciendo esto –

¿Qué más se supone que haga? –

Hablar con Harry –

Oh, esa es una estupenda idea. Le diría algo como "Harry, tu loca y celosa novia me pidió, o más bien, me exigió que me alejara de ti, por eso es que me he estado comportando como una idiota". De seguro que va a estar feliz de oír eso – El sarcasmo de Hermione no afecto en lo más mínimo a la novia de Ron.

Exacto, algo como eso –

Por favor Luna, sabes que no puedo hacer eso –

¿Por qué no? Hasta lo que yo sé, Ginny no te está dando otra alternativa, ¿De verdad piensas alejarte para siempre de tu mejor amigo sin darle ningún tipo de explicación? – Hermione abrió su boca pero no dijo nada - ¿Lo ves? Tú sabes que Harry no se va a dar por vencido hasta saber qué es lo que te pasa, además Ron también está muy afectado con esto y él no tiene nada que ver en esta situación –

Lo sé y lo siento, Ron no se merece esto, pero estoy acorralada aquí. Me es mucho más fácil hacerles creer que estoy enfadada con ambos que solo con Harry, generalmente no me enfado con él y lo sabes a la perfección –

Sí, pero también sé que Ron vive conmigo y me tiene harta con todas sus preguntas, además odio tener que mentirle a cada instante – Hermione cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

No sé que hacer Luna – La rubia dejó su café y se acercó a ella – Eso es lo único que sé, no sé que hacer – Luna puso su mano sobre su hombro.

Debes hablar con ambos, trata de al menos dejarles en claro que estás relativamente bien. Ron me dijo que no contestas sus llamadas y eso lo tiene muy mal, imagino que Harry debe estar igual o peor que él. Creo que lo mejor es que tú los llames y cumplas con lo que les prometiste hace días –

Supongo que no tengo otra alternativa –

Al parecer no – Ambas se miraron.

Discúlpame por hacerte pasar por esto, tú no tienes nada que ver y yo simplemente… -

Hermione – Luna la detuvo – Soy tu amiga, no necesitas disculparte conmigo por querer ayudarte – Ambas sonrieron – Ya veremos la forma de arreglar esto – Hermione asintió.

Gracias – Luna también asintió.

Ahora bébete ese café, necesitas un poco de calor y energía – La castaña obedeció y observó a su amiga con inmensa gratitud, a pesar de todo el martirio que estaba viviendo últimamente podía destacar que no estaba sola, Luna la estaba apoyando en todo sentido y jamás podría dejar de agradecérselo.

**--**

Luego de despedirse de Luna, salió del hospital buscando el celular en su bolso. Su amiga tenía razón, no podía seguir evadiendo la conversación que les había prometido a sus amigos, debía al menos cumplir con eso. Comenzó a revisar los números y el primero que encontró, obviamente, fue el de Harry, sin embargo siguió bajando en sus contactos hasta llegar a Ron; en esta situación era mucho más fácil hablar con Ron que con Harry. Luego de marcar, esperó a que Ron le contestara.

_Aló_ – Ron no estaba muy acostumbrado a todo el asunto del celular y eso se hacía evidente al escuchar el fuerte tono de voz que utilizaba cuando respondía, aparte del hecho que aún se _sorprendía _cuando lo el teléfono comenzaba a sonar.

Hola Ron, es Hermione – La castaña sintió como Ron parecía sorprenderse.

_Hola, ¿Cómo estás?_ –

Bien, ¿Tú? –

_Preocupado_ – Hermione respiró cansinamente.

No tienes porqué, ya te había dicho que estoy bien –

_De todos modos Hermione, estás actuando muy extrañamente, no pareces tú_ –

Bueno, por eso te llamaba –

_¿Sí?_ – Ron preguntó incrédulo.

Sí, quiero que nos tomemos ese café que te prometí –

_Pensé que lo habías olvidado_ –

Por supuesto que no, ¿Cuándo he olvidado _yo_ algo? – Ron sonrió y Hermione sintió que la tensión disminuía.

_Nunca, supongo. Entonces, ¿Cuándo nos vemos?_ –

Acabo de salir del trabajo, te diría que ahora, pero la verdad estoy muy cansada. ¿Te parece mañana a las 6? –

_Perfecto, supongo que Harry se puso muy feliz cuando le dijiste, ¿Verdad?_ – Hermione guardó silencio por unos instantes – _Ya le dijiste, ¿Cierto?_ –

Ehh… -

_¡¿Me llamaste a mí antes que a él?!_ – El pelirrojo parecía estar en shock.

Sí, ¿Qué hay de extraño en eso? –

_Eh, déjame pensar… ¡Todo!_ – Hermione rodó sus ojos – _Siempre llamas primero a Harry, es casi una regla. No me malinterpretes, no estoy diciendo que no puedes llamarme a mi primero, pero es que me resulta extraño_ –

No es extraño Ron, ambos son mis mejores amigos, puedo llamarlos en el orden que se me de la gana –

_Sí, pero de todos modos…_ -

Oh, por favor Ron, no sigas con esto. Mejor sigamos hablando mañana, ¿De acuerdo? –

_Está bien, pero ¿Vas a llamar a Harry?_ – La castaña nuevamente guardó silencio - _¿Hermione?_ –

Eso creo Ron –

_¿Crees?_ –

Sí, así que por favor no le digas nada a Harry –

_O sea que no lo vas a llamar_ – Ron sonaba molesto y eso hizo que ella también se sintiera molesta consigo misma - _¿Qué es lo que te está pasando Hermione?_ –

Ron, no quiero discutir contigo por teléfono, por favor simplemente espera a que hablemos mañana y si llamo a Harry ya te lo diré, pero por ahora quédate tranquilo con esto, ¿De acuerdo? – Escuchó a Ron suspirar cansinamente.

_Está bien, pero mañana espero buenas explicaciones_ – Hermione sonrió.

Gracias Ron –

_Nos vemos mañana_ –

Nos vemos – Cortó su teléfono y lo observó por unos instantes. "_¿Debería llamarlo?, ¿Cómo se supone que lo evite si lo llamo?, definitivamente no debo llamarlo_". Guardó el teléfono en su bolso y luego volvió a su hogar.

--

¿Qué desea, señor? – La camarera lo observó amigablemente mientras sacaba una pequeña agenda y lápiz para tomar la orden.

Un capuchino por favor –

¿Algo más? –

No, solo eso – Luego de observarla alejarse, Harry fijó su vista en los alrededores del café dónde estaba. Había terminado su jornada laboral hace una hora, y luego de una pequeña caminata, había decidido tomar un café para contrarrestar el frío que parecía congelarlo.

Luego de unos minutos el capuchino estaba frente a él y dándole el primer sorbo no pudo evitar recordar a Hermione. Generalmente esta era la hora del día en qué venía con ella hasta este lugar y conversaban, reían o simplemente pasaban el tiempo. El capuchino dejó un amargo sabor en su boca, todo esto de la extraña actitud de su mejor amiga lo tenía totalmente desconcertado; prácticamente todos sus intentos por contactarse con ella habían sido inútiles, evidentemente ella no deseaba hablar con él y eso era devastador.

Por milésima vez desde que Hermione había comenzado con su extraña actitud, Harry volvió a preguntarse qué podría ser lo, tan terrible, que había hecho para merecer la indiferencia de la castaña. Durante varios minutos repasó los últimos momentos con ella y nada le recordaba algún indicio de disgusto en ella, toda esta situación no tenía sentido, definitivamente ignoraba los motivos que su amiga poseía para tratarlo de esta manera.

Un pesado suspiro salió de su boca y trató de dejar de pensar en ese asunto, pero evadir el tema de Hermione solo lo hizo recordar el extraño sueño que había tenido hace unos días. ¿Qué demonios significaba ese sueño? ¿Por qué Ginny estaba tan decidida a qué Hermione no entrara al auto con ellos? ¿Por qué su mejor amiga prefirió huir en el descomunal frío en vez de estar a salvo con él? ¿Qué significaba lo que Ginny había dicho cuando él trató de detener a Hermione?

"_Esto es lo que debe pasar, Harry_". Cada parte del sueño le parecía más extraña que la anterior, ¿Por qué había soñado algo tan extraño?, dada su experiencia con sueños/pesadillas sabía que cada una de ellas significaba más de lo que aparentaba. Pero por más que lo pensaba su sueño no poseía ningún tipo de coherencia. Él jamás permitiría que Hermione se lanzara ciegamente a una muerte asegurada, ella tampoco haría tal cosa, no por nada era la persona más inteligente que jamás había conocido y finalmente, Ginny tampoco dejaría que su amiga muriera de tal forma. Sí, definitivamente su sueño solo era una retorcida manera de su cerebro de decirle lo mucho que extrañaba a Hermione.

"_O talvez Hermione necesita mi ayuda y por eso soñé eso, talvez ella cree que no la puedo ayudar y por eso se está alejando de mí_". Harry frunció el ceño y rascó su barbilla. "_¿Pero cómo podría mi subconsciente saber eso y transmitírmelo a través de un sueño?_". El ojiverde decidió dejar de analizar su sueño, cada posibilidad que pensaba era un poco más descabellada que la anterior y la verdad era que no necesitaba más complicaciones por el momento, su vida ya era bastante confusa sin la presencia de sueños premonitorios o lo que fuera que significara lo de la otra noche.

Con un deje de tristeza en su rostro, terminó su capuchino y pagó la cuenta. Salió del café y comenzó a caminar, seguramente Ginny ya lo estaba esperando, pero no tenía deseos de volver a su departamento. Solo deseaba ver a Hermione, conversar con ella, verla sonreír y saber que todo estaba bien. De pronto sintió el impulso de ir hasta el departamento de ella y obligarla a decirle que le pasaba, insistirle hasta que no tuviera otra opción que decirle la verdad, pero rápidamente el impulso se evaporó. Conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que seguramente obligándola no conseguiría nada, es más talvez solo obtendría más enojo de su parte y todo empeoraría.

"_Si es que eso es posible_"

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos de reflexión bajo el frío de Londres, Harry decidió hacer una espontánea visita a Ron. El ojiverde llegó hasta la puerta del pelirrojo y golpeó suavemente, tras unos momentos su amigo abrió la puerta.

¿Harry? – Ron parecía sorprendido por la visita y eso le pareció un poco extraño al joven de la cicatriz.

¿Interrumpo algo? –

No, para nada. Solo no esperaba que vinieras –

Si quieres me voy… -

¡No! No seas ridículo, entra – Harry asintió e ingreso hasta la casa del pelirrojo; colgó su abrigo dónde siempre y se dirigió hasta la sala – Y ¿Qué hacías? –

Nada – Su voz sonaba un poco chillona, casi como si lo hubiera descubierto en algo indebido.

¿Seguro? –

Sí, ¿Por qué lo dices? – Ron tomó asiento y Harry lo imitó.

No sé, te ves extraño –

Debe ser tu imaginación – Harry alzó una ceja y decidió ignorar el asunto.

Bueno, no importa. Tan solo venía para despejarme un momento, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo de Hermione y no puedo hablar de estas cosas con Ginny, ya sabes como se pone –

Sí, lo sé – Ron pareció ponerse un poco nervioso al escuchar el nombre de Hermione.

Aún no contesta mis llamadas y francamente estoy harto de escuchar su buzón de voz, no puedo creer que se este comportando de este modo – Ron asintió – Y tú actuando de este modo tampoco ayudas, ¿Qué te pasa Ron? –

Ya te dije, no me pasa nada –

Entonces ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? ¿Acaso tienes escondida a alguien aquí? – Harry lo observó exhaustivamente y Ron rodó sus ojos.

Jamás le haría algo así a Luna y lo sabes –

Sí, pero no entiendo el motivo de tu nerviosismo – El pelirrojo relamió sus labios y lo observó seriamente, todo dentro de él le decía que Harry debía saber que acababa de hablar con Hermione y que ella deseaba hablar con él, pero al parecer no con Harry. Pero ¿Cómo podía decirle algo así? Además Hermione le había pedido que no dijera nada, ¡Cómo odiaba estar en esta situación!

Solo es que toda esta situación con Hermione me tiene un poco descolocado, solo es eso – Harry frunció el ceño y asintió.

A mi también –

Lo sé, pero algo me dice que todo se va a arreglar pronto –

¿Cómo puedes saber eso? –

No lo sé, pero al menos eso quiero creer – Ron olvidó su nerviosismo, ya que de verdad deseaba que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

Tratando de olvidarse por un momento de la ausencia de Hermione, ambos comenzaron a comentar el último partido de quidditch de la temporada. Tomando un par de cervezas, el ambiente se volvió más ameno y tranquilo, Harry agradeció poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera tan complicado y simplemente pasar un buen rato con su mejor amigo.

--

Luego de una agradable tarde con el pelirrojo, Harry volvió a casa con Ginny. Como siempre la hermana pequeña de Ron lo recibió con gran entusiasmo y el ojiverde lo agradeció internamente, al menos contaba con Ginny para tratar de disminuir sus pensamientos con respecto a Hermione.

Ambos estaban sentados en le sofá viendo televisión cuando Ginny se quedó observando a Harry.

¿Quieres decirme algo? – El ojiverde también la observó.

No… o sea sí, en realidad no sé – Harry sonrió.

Tan solo dilo – Él apagó el televisor para solo escucharla a ella.

Es que el otro día estaba hablando con mi mamá sobre nosotros – Harry asintió – Y bueno, ella me preguntó si teníamos planes para el futuro –

¿Qué clase de planes? –

Ya sabes, formalizarnos y esas cosas – El ojiverde desvió la mirada.

Ya veo, y ¿Qué le dijiste? –

La verdad, que no habíamos hablado de esas cosas aún, pero que esperaba que lo hiciéramos – Harry no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente incómodo con el tema de conversación - ¿Qué piensas tú? –

No lo sé, Ginny – La pelirroja lo observó fijamente – La verdad no lo había pensado –

¿Nunca? – Harry notó que Ginny parecía un poco molesta ante su respuesta.

No me malinterpretes, no es que haya pensado en nuestro futuro juntos, solo que no creo que mi idea de nuestro futuro se parezca mucho a la tuya o la de tu madre –

¿A qué te refieres? –

Tú y tu mamá seguramente siempre han soñado con tu boda, ¿Verdad? –

Sí –

Yo… yo no estoy tan seguro de querer casarme – Ginny le sostuvo la mirada a Harry por instantes que parecieron eternos.

¿Y me lo dices así? ¿Estás bromeando Harry? – La pelirroja se levantó de inmediato del sofá.

Ginny, no quiero que te molestes por esto –

¿Cómo pretendes que no me moleste? Pensé que me amabas, Harry – El aludido también se levantó.

Y por supuesto que te amo, pero creo que estamos bien como estamos, ¿Acaso tú no? –

Estamos bien, pero creí que esto era momentáneo, siempre creí que eventualmente nos casaríamos y formaríamos una familia –

¿No crees que somos muy jóvenes para estar comprometidos de esa manera? –

No, no lo creo. Al menos de esa manera sabría que lo nuestro significa algo para ti – Harry frunció el ceño.

¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? Ginny, estamos juntos desde que saliste de Hogwarts y estamos viviendo juntos, ¿Eso no te dice nada? –

Ya no lo sé, cada momento siento que cambias más y más –

No he cambiado y lo sabes, sigo siendo la misma persona de la que te enamoraste – El ojiverde trató de abrazarla, pero la más pequeña del clan Weasley se alejó.

No trates de finalizar con esto Harry, no siempre vas a solucionar todo abrazándome –

Estoy tratando de evitar que discutamos, Ginny –

¿Cómo no vamos a discutir? Esto es importante para mí, desearía que también lo fuera para ti –

También es importante para mí, pero me gustaría que pensaras en lo jóvenes que somos, tan solo tengo 22 años y creo que aún podemos disfrutar nuestra juventud juntos. Ya habrá tiempo para hablar sobre compromisos y familia, ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente disfrutar el momento? – Ginny aún seguía molesta con su novio, pero debía admitir que él tenía un poco de razón.

Sé que somos jóvenes, pero no creo que proyectarnos sea algo tan terrible – Harry se acercó a ella nuevamente.

Y no lo es, pero tampoco tenemos que acelerarnos – Ginny asintió – Gracias por entender –

Disculpa el arrebato –

No importa – Ambos sonrieron.

Ahora aceptaría ese abrazo – Harry la abrazó y suspiró. Odiaba siempre tener algún tema que lo hacía discutir con su novia, al menos aún podía resolverlos antes de que las cosas empeoraran. Y aunque Ginny siempre estaba en su mente, el principal motivo de preocupación que llenaba su cabeza es estos momentos era otra persona. Pasó su mano por la espalda de Ginny y deseo que Hermione estuviera mejor que él.

--

Hermione no podía desprender la mirada de su teléfono, sabía que no debía llamarlo, pero no podía negar que moría por hacerlo.

"_¡Detente! No puedo llamarlo, debo continuar haciendo esto", _se alejó del aparato y fue hasta la cocina por un café, pero después de observar la insinuante botella de whisky que tenía reservada para ocasiones especiales, decidió servirse un vaso.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y más vueltas, no podía dejar de pensar en Harry y en lo triste que él debía estar. "_Talvez este igual de destrozado que yo_".

Se sirvió otro vaso de whisky y lo bebió todo de una vez, el ardiente licor parecía disminuir el dolor que no la dejaba en paz. "_Todo esto es culpa de Ginny y sus estúpidas inseguridades, ¿Qué más da que yo este enamorada de Harry? Él ya la eligió a ella_"

Tras el tercer vaso de whisky comenzó a sentirse mareada y repentinamente risueña. _"Ginny es tan idiota que no se da cuenta de lo mucho que Harry la ama, ¡Que imbécil!". _Hermione se sirvió otro vaso más de whisky y comenzó a reírse como quién ha perdido el juicio por completo, rió tanto que soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas y, terminó con dolor de estómago y exhausta en su cama.

Luego del quinto vaso ya nada parecía gracioso, por el contrario, la castaña sintió que estaba viviendo alguna especie de tragedia Shakesperiana. _"¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Jamás voy a poder ser feliz sin Harry, toda mi vida es una farsa, ¡Odio a todo el mundo! ¡En especial a Ginny!"_

Finalmente, ya con el sexto vaso de whisky en su organismo, Hermione ya estaba un poco confundida, en realidad bastante confundida, pero tenía algo bastante claro: Odiaba a Ginny Weasley con todo su corazón, así que decidió que tenía que comunicárselo. Tratando de no caer, fue por su teléfono y buscó el número del departamento de Ginny. Luego de unos minutos lo encontró y esperó a que le contestaran.

_Aló_ –

¿Ginny? – La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

_Sí, ¿Quién es?_ –

S-sabes per-perfectamente quien s-soy – Hermione ya casi no podía mantenerse en pie, pero de todos modos siguió adelante con la llamada.

_Hermione, ¿Estás ebria?_ –

¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo eb-bria? – Hermione soltó una larga risotada - ¡Estás más-s loca de lo que y-yo creía! –

_Mira Hermione, no quiero hablar contigo y mucho menos si deseas insultarme_ –

¡Pues-s y-yo tampoco quiero hablar contigo! – Ginny alzó una ceja.

_Entonces, ¿Para qué llamaste?_ – Hermione recordó lo que quería decir.

Para decirte que te odio, ¡Te odio, te odio y te odio! –

_Al parecer solo ebria puedes atreverte a decir la verdad_ –

¡Te lo puedo decir-r a la hora que s-se te de la gana! –

_De acuerdo, Hermione, no tengo ganas de escuchar tus gritos a estas horas, mejor vete a dormir y recuerda tomarte una aspirina o varias en la mañana, adiós_ – Ginny cortó el teléfono y Hermione tiró el suyo al suelo. Luego de llegar hasta su cama de la forma menos elegante posible, la castaña se cubrió con las cobijas y se quedó dormida con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza: "_Odio a Ginny Weasley"._

_

* * *

  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_**Cata**_


	4. Used To

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola! Este capítulo se demoró más de lo previsto y pido las disculpas correspondientes por ello, tuve que viajar y no llevé conmigo la historia. Espero que la espera no se les haya hecho eterna y que este capítulo llene sus expectativas.

A todo esto, ¿Vieron HBP? Yo sí, y bueno como era de esperarse todo lo Harry/Ginny – Ron/Hermione me tenía al borde de las náuseas. Descontando eso, la película es graciosa y fácil de seguir. De todos modos extrañé un poco de acción, pero supongo que en la película que se viene veremos más movimiento. En resumen la película no alcanzó mis expectativas, pero tampoco puedo culpar a los directores, después de todo no se podía hacer mucho con HBP, eso sí agradezco los momentos Harmony y la evidente conexión/atracción que existe entre Dan y Emma; ellos hacen que la película valga la pena xD.

Luego de mi pequeño comentario de espectáculo xD, solo me queda agradecer los comentarios e invitarlos a seguir leyendo y comentando la historia, me hace muy feliz leer sus palabras y obviamente aceleran la escritura.

Le dedico este capítulo a Edu-Kun porque me encantan tus comentarios, me gustaría responderte vía PM, pero como no tienes cuenta decidí hacerte una pequeña dedicación aquí. Espero que este capítulo te guste y sigas con mi historia ;).

Ahora sí…

_¡Disfruten la lectura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 3: Used To**

_We used to have this figured out  
We used to breath without a doubt  
But tonight its clear for the first time I see  
We used to have this under control  
Everything we didn't know  
At least there's you, at least there's me  
Can we get this back?  
__To how it used to be_

_**Used to - Daughtry**_

¡Mi cabeza! – Hermione no había podido dejar de quejarse desde que había despertado y seguramente seguiría haciéndolo porque no encontraba nada que le sirviera para hacer una poción contra la asquerosa resaca que la aquejaba.

Volvió a su habitación y recogió la botella de whisky casi vacía que estaba en el piso. "_Vaya_". Por supuesto que la castaña recordaba haber bebido, pero no tanto y mucho menos whisky, ella odiaba el whisky, pero al parecer se había olvidado de eso el día anterior. Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a prepararse para el trabajo.

Al salir de su departamento se compró un capuchino y se lo bebió hasta llegar al hospital.

Buenos días, Luna – La rubia se veía muy seria y Hermione frunció el ceño - ¿Ocurre algo? –

Ginny te está esperando en la cafetería –

¿Qué? – Hermione terminó de ponerse su delantal blanco y miró incrédulamente a su amiga.

Sí, me dijo que tenía que conversar algo contigo –

La última vez que me dijo eso, nada resultó muy bien –

Supongo que ahora no será muy distinto –

¡Dios! Esta mujer va a terminar colapsándome –

Lo siento – Hermione se resignó y respiró profundamente.

Te veo más tarde –

De acuerdo, suerte –

Gracias, la necesitaré – Con una última mirada, Hermione se alejó de la rubia y se encaminó a la cafetería. La vio y no pudo evitar sentir como la rabia la consumía. Caminó hasta ella y ni siquiera se molestó en sentarse.

¿Qué quieres? – Ginny no se inmutó.

Supongo que no recuerdas lo que pasó ayer – Hermione frunció el ceño.

¿Podrías ser más específica? –

Por supuesto que no lo recuerdas, estabas ebria – La sarcástica sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja hizo que la sangre de Hermione hirviera aun más.

Mira, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, puedes decir lo que sea que quieres decir e irte. ¿Por favor? –

De acuerdo, iré al grano – Hermione alzó sus cejas esperando la nueva locura que a Ginny se le podría haber ocurrido – No quiero que me vuelvas a llamar a mi casa y mucho menos que intentes llamar a Harry – La castaña no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

No dejas de sorprenderme Ginny, ¡Ni siquiera se me ha cruzado por la mente llamarte! ¿Crees que estoy igual de loca que tú? – Ginny enrojeció de rabia y Hermione disfrutó esa pequeña victoria.

Ayer me llamaste para informarme lo mucho que me odias, ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? – La castaña frunció el ceño y trató de recordar, pero todo parecía muy borroso… de pronto se vio a si misma buscando el número del departamento de Harry y Ginny, luego recordó que gritaba _"¡Te odio, te odio y te odio!". _Los ojos miel se abrieron sorprendidos – Veo que te refresque la memoria –

No creo que te haya dicho algo que sea mentira – Ahora la pelirroja no podía creerlo.

¿Ni siquiera lo vas a negar? –

¿Debería hacerlo? Por tu culpa estoy fingiendo estar molesta con mis dos mejores amigos, todo por tu maldita inseguridad. No creo que merezcas algo más que mi repudio – Ginny abrió su boca sin saber que responder – No te molestes en contestar, en el fondo sabes que tengo la razón. Así que tú hazme el favor y no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino, ya estoy harta de verte la cara – Sin decir nada más, Hermione se retiró dignamente de la cafetería y Ginny con el ego herido se retiró lo más rápido posible del hospital.

--

Ya eran cerca de las 5:30 de la tarde y Harry no podía dejar de preocuparse por el raro comportamiento de Ron. Algo parecía molestarle y durante todo el día solo le había dirigido unas pocas palabras.

"_¡Merlín! ¿Acaso todo el mundo se va enfadar conmigo?_" El ojiverde temía que Ron fuera a tomar los mismos pasos que Hermione y de un momento a otro le dijera que ya no lo quería como amigo. Harry sabía que estaba rayando en la paranoia, pero la indiferencia de Hermione lo tenía completamente descontrolado.

¿Ron? – Harry notó que Ron ya comenzaba a prepararse para irse y, decidió acercarse y conversar un poco.

¿Qué pasa compañero? – El pelirrojo formó una nerviosa sonrisa en su rostro y rogó que Harry no lo descubriera.

Nada, solo quería invitarte un trago – Ron tomó su chaqueta y se lo puso mientras pensaba que excusa inventar.

Me encantaría, pero tengo unos asuntos que atender –

¿Qué asuntos? – _"¡Demonios!"_ Ron tragó saliva.

Me tengo que reunir con Luna para conversar, en realidad no sé de qué se trata, simplemente me dijo que nos reuniéramos a las 6 –

Ya veo – Harry asintió, pero sabía que Ron mentía, todo en su rostro gritaba mentira.

Pero dejémoslo para mañana, ¿De acuerdo? –

Claro, mándale mis saludos a Luna –

En tu nombre, nos vemos Harry – Ambos se sonrieron y el ojiverde lo observó alejarse.

Durante unos breves segundos, Harry consideró dejar pasar el extraño comportamiento de su mejor amigo, pero luego de darle una segunda consideración, tomó su abrigo y salió cautelosamente detrás del pelirrojo.

Ron tomó un taxi y Harry lo imitó, el ojiverde se sintió un poco extraño al estar espiando a Ron, después de todo, él mismo había actuado extraño cientos de veces con sus dos mejores amigos y ellos siempre trataban de entenderlo. Suspiró y nuevamente dudó sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Luego de unos minutos observó que el pelirrojo se detenía en una calle frente a un café; le pidió al conductor que aguardara y vio a Ron sentarse en una de las mesas de la parte externa del café. Harry negó con su cabeza y se reprendió a sí mismo por desconfiar de Ron, era evidente que se reuniría con Luna en aquel lugar y conversarían lo que sea que tuvieran que conversar. Ya estaba por decirle al conductor que lo llevara hasta su casa cuando vio a Hermione acercarse hasta el lugar donde Ron estaba.

"_Debe ser una grandísima coincidencia_". Pensó Harry, pero luego de ver la familiaridad con que se saludaban corroboró que no había ningún tipo de coincidencia, Ron y Hermione se habían puesto de acuerdo para verse y nadie había tenido la delicadeza de informárselo.

--

El pelirrojo ya estaba por pedir un café cuando observó a Hermione caminar hasta él, sabía que debía estar molesto con ella por actuar tan extrañamente con él y Harry, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al verla.

¡Hermione! – Se levantó y la abrazó apretadamente.

Hola Ron – La castaña también sonrió y se alegró por el recibimiento de su amigo. Luego ambos tomaron asiento.

¿Cómo estás? –

Bien, un poco cansada por el trabajo, pero bien. ¿Y tú? – En ese momento la alegre expresión del pelirrojo se desmoronó.

No muy bien, nunca es agradable tener que mentirle a tu mejor amigo para ver a tu otra mejor amiga – Hermione suspiró.

Lo sé, lo siento Ron –

Muy bien, supongo que ahora me vas a explicar que demonios te pasa – El mesero se acercó y ambos pidieron un café.

Es algo complicado, Ron –

Tengo toda la tarde – El pelirrojo apoyo su cabeza en una de sus manos esperando el relato de su amiga.

Lo primero que quiero aclararte es que no tengo ningún problema contigo, y debo pedirte disculpas por hacerte pensar lo contrario. Eso no estuvo bien de mi parte –

Disculpa aceptada – Ron acarició una de las manos de la castaña y esta sonrió ligeramente – Entonces el problema es con Harry –

Algo así – Hermione aún no tenía muy claro que se suponía que le diría a Ron, evidentemente no podía decirle la verdad, así que debía inventar algo convincente.

¿Algo así? –

Sí, es que… no es que él haya hecho algo mal, es más bien algo que me pasa a mí – Ron frunció el ceño.

¿Algo que te pasa a ti? Acaso… ¿Estás enferma? – La preocupación en las orbes azules del pelirrojo se materializó frente a Hermione y está negó rápidamente.

No, no es eso –

Oh, que bien – Ron suspiró y la castaña siguió pensando como podía decirle algo de lo que ni siquiera estaba segura - ¿Entonces? – Los cafés llegaron y ambos siguieron conversando.

Últimamente me he sentido un poco incómoda con Harry – "_Por favor que me crea_" Hermione estaba apostando a todos sus dotes actorales con esta mentira y rogó que el pelirrojo creyera lo que le estaba diciendo.

Debes estar bromeando – Ron frunció el ceño.

No, eso es lo que me pasa – El pelirrojo analizó el rostro de la castaña y notó la seriedad de esta – Ya no me siento bien alrededor de él –

No puedo creerte eso, Hermione –

¿Por qué no? –

Simplemente porque no, es decir, son tú y Harry – Hermione rodó sus ojos.

Lo dices como si eso me explicara todas las dudas del universo –

Lo que intento decir es que no es posible que ya no te sientas cómoda junto a Harry, eres su mejor amiga desde los 11 años, siempre has estado junto a él, nunca has dudado de él, ni siquiera cuando yo los abandoné… siempre has sido la única persona en quien siempre él ha podido contar – Hermione dejó de mirarlo, de pronto sintió que tenía que decirle la verdad… pero ¿Ron podría aceptar lo que Ginny le había pedido?, además decirle la verdad conllevaba aceptar sus sentimientos por Harry y estaba segura que aún no estaba preparada para admitirle eso a su amigo – No puedo creer que de un día para otro hayas despertado y te dijiste "Ya no tolero a Harry, me tengo que alejar de él", sé que tú no eres así, Hermione –

No fue tan así, pero esa es la única verdad que tengo para ti, Ron. Ya no quiero ser amiga de Harry y apreciaría que tú me entendieras –

Cómo se supone que te entienda cuando ni siquiera creo en lo que me estás diciendo – Hermione le sostuvo la mirada a Ron y comprendió que las cosas se le estaban escapando de las manos.

¿Qué quieres que te diga? No puedo inventarte otra cosa, esta es la verdad – El pelirrojo se sintió ampliamente contrariado con lo que acababa de decirle la castaña. ¿Debía creerle? ¿Debía molestarse? ¿Debía obligarla a ser amiga del ojiverde? Todo era muy confuso, por un lado sentía que debía apoyarla por más extraño que le pareciera todo esto, pero en el otro lado sentía que estaba traicionando a Harry si aceptaba esta situación.

No sé que decirte, Hermione –

No tienes que decir nada, sé que Harry es tu mejor amigo y no quiero que esto que me pasa a mí sea un inconveniente para ti. No quiero que sientas que debes elegir entre los dos –

Por supuesto que no elegiré entre los dos – La determinación de Ron hizo que Hermione bajara su rostro, era obvio que él preferiría a Harry – Jamás podría alejarme de ti, Hermione. Que no quieras ser amiga de Harry, por mucho que no lo entienda, no significa que te dejaré de lado. Eres mi mejor amiga y jamás te haría algo así – Las palabras de Ron le hicieron sonreír y agradecer que él fuera tan comprensivo.

Gracias, Ron. No sabes lo reconfortante que es tener tu apoyo –

No te preocupes, pero solo quisiera pedirte algo –

Lo que quieras –

Por favor piensa bien esto, Hermione. Sé que aunque trates de demostrarme que estás bien, no lo estás. Alejarte de Harry no va a ser fácil y cuando estés preparada, me gustaría escuchar las verdaderas razones de la decisión que estás tomando. Prométeme que, eventualmente, me lo dirás – Hermione asintió y tomó la mano de su amigo.

Te prometo que te lo diré, solo necesito tiempo –

Está bien – Ron apretó la mano de Hermione – Ahora cambiemos el tema antes de que te pongas a llorar – Hermione sonrió y golpeó el hombro del pelirrojo.

No me vengas con eso, tú eras el que estaba a punto de llorar como una niña – Ambos rieron y comenzaron a conversar de trivialidades. Hermione sintió, por primera vez en las dos semanas que llevaba ignorando a sus amigos, un peso menos sobre sus hombros. Si bien no podía sentirse completamente feliz sin Harry a su lado, podía decir que tener a Ron era un gran alivio.

--

Harry se sentía traicionado, luego de ver a Ron y Hermione conversar sintió deseos de salir del taxi y encarar a ambos, pero rápidamente el impulso desapareció. Luego de cinco minutos le pidió al conductor que lo llevara hasta su departamento. Afortunadamente Ginny aún no llegaba, no era justo para ella que él descargara su rabia con ella.

Así que ahora estaba tratando de calmarse, podía sentir la rabia subirle a la cabeza como un maldito volcán en erupción. ¿Cómo podían hacerle algo así? No sabía con quien estaba más enojado, por un lado Hermione había pasado de él como si no tuviera importancia alguna y por el otro, Ron había sido desleal al no decirle que se iba a juntar con la castaña.

Por más que lo pensaba no había excusa para ninguno de los dos, ¿Cómo ella podía confiar primero en Ron que en él? Por supuesto, Ron también era su mejor amigo, pero Hermione siempre le contaba todo a él primero. Por primera vez se sintió desplazado, casi como si Ron fuera a quitarle su lugar, el lugar que siempre Hermione le había dado solo a él. La rabia inicial se mezcló con celos, sabía que no venía al caso, pero de todos modos sintió celos de Ron.

"_¿Por qué él y no yo?"_. No podía entenderlo, ¿Desde cuándo se habían invertido los roles? Toda la situación era una ironía. De pronto Harry comenzó a elaborar retorcidas teorías de porque Ron y Hermione se habían reunido a escondidas.

"_Talvez Ron y Hermione tienen algo que ocultar, algo que no se supone que yo sepa_". El ojiverde comenzó a dar vueltas sin fin en su departamento. ¿De verdad podría ser eso? ¿Desde cuando esos dos se andaban con secretitos?

"_Tiene que ser algo que los comprometa a ambos, de otro modo no veo el porqué yo no deba saber_". Harry se liberó de su apretada corbata y desabrochó los dos primeros botones de su camisa, de pronto el aire le pareció irrespirable.

"_Ron se veía muy feliz de verla, mucho más de lo normal… será que… ¿Ron y Hermione están teniendo un romance a la espalda de todos?"_. La sola idea hizo que un escalofrío subiera por su espina dorsal. Seguramente estaba delirando, pero si lo pensaba más exhaustivamente ¿Por qué no?, no era un secreto para nadie que sus dos mejores amigos tenían una especie de pasado amoroso, él había presenciado toda esa época en que los dos parecían idiotas tratando de llamar la atención del otro. Pero el estaba casi seguro que la castaña había dejado esa etapa atrás y pensaba lo mismo de Ron.

"_Y si fuera así, ¿Cómo podría aceptar algo así? Eso estaría mal, totalmente mal. ¿Cómo podrían hacernos esto a mí y a Luna?_" Harry se sentó y revolvió su desordenada cabellera, a cada momento sentía que la rabia disminuía y la angustia tomaba su lugar. Rogó a Merlín estar equivocado, debía estar equivocado.

¡Maldita sea! – Gritó hastiado de toda la situación. Enfadado con Ron, Hermione y consigo mismo se dirigió al baño. Tenía que tranquilizarse antes de que Ginny llegara y esperaba que una ducha caliente disminuyera toda la tensión que sentía en ese preciso instante.

--

Hermione ya estaba por terminar su jornada cuando se encontró con Luna.

¿Ya estás por terminar? – La rubia le sonrió.

Sí, iba a cambiarme. ¿Y tú? –

También – Ambas se dirigieron hasta el cuarto dónde guardaban sus pertenencias.

¿Quieres ir por algo de comer? – Hermione se sentía de mejor ánimo y Luna se sintió feliz por ello.

Por supuesto, te lo debo después de lo feliz que hiciste ayer a Ron por hablar con él –

Debo reconocer que yo también me siento mejor, necesitaba esto –

¿Lo ves? Solo falta que hagas lo mismo con Harry – Hermione bajó la mirada.

Ya sabes que no puedo hacer eso –

No según mi opinión, pero lo dejaremos pasar por hoy, nos merecemos un descanso – Hermione sonrió.

Gracias Luna –

No hay de qué, ahora vamos por algo de comer, porque me estoy muriendo de hambre –

Yo igual – Ambas, ya arregladas, salieron del hospital y siguieron charlando y riendo, pero en un momento Hermione transformó su rostro en una mueca seria.

¿Qué pasa? – Luna miró en la dirección en que la castaña estaba mirando. Harry venía caminando hacía las dos y la seriedad en su rostro hizo que Hermione respirara profundamente - ¿Qué vas a hacer? –

No lo sé – Harry llegó hasta dónde ellas se habían quedado detenidas.

Hola Luna – La rubia sonrió - ¿Te molesta si te robo a Hermione? – La castaña observó a su amiga, esperaba que no la dejara sola.

No, hablamos después, Hermione – La rubia la observó por un momento y luego observó a Harry – Nos vemos Harry – Luna se fue y Hermione se sintió acorralada.

Tengo que hablar contigo –

Ya te había dicho que te voy a llamar – Hermione comenzó a caminar y Harry hizo lo mismo.

No me interesa, quiero que hablemos ahora –

No puedo, Harry –

Claro que puedes, acabas de salir del trabajo, no me inventes excusas –

Te digo que no puedo, Harry – Él tomó su mano deteniéndola.

¡Detente! Ya estoy harto de esto, me vas a decir que te pasa ahora –

No quiero hablar contigo Harry, ¿De acuerdo? ¡No quiero! – Hermione se soltó y comenzó a alejarse de nuevo.

Pero si quieres hablar con Ron, ¿Verdad? – Hermione se detuvo inmediatamente y se volteó.

¿Qué? – El ojiverde se rió sarcásticamente.

Sé que hablaste con él ayer – Harry se acercó nuevamente.

¿Cómo supiste? ¿Te lo dijo él? – La castaña se negaba a creer que después de la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior, Ron le hiciera algo así.

No, no me lo dijo –

Entonces, ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Harry dejó de mirarla.

Eso no importa, el asunto es que… -

¿Cómo supiste eso, Harry? – El ojiverde pasó una mano por su cabello.

Ayer… ayer seguí a Ron y los vi juntos en ese café, de todos modos ese no es el… -

¿Lo seguiste? – Hermione no lo podía creer - ¿De verdad, Harry? ¿Acaso estás loco? –

¡Sí! Lo estoy, Hermione. Y todo es culpa tuya, ¿Qué es esto, Hermione? Pensé que no importara que fuera, siempre confiarías en mí. Pero ahora no sé que lo que te está pasando, ¿Qué te traes con Ron? – Hermione frunció el ceño.

¿Qué tiene que ver Ron en esto? –

Dímelo tú, no soy yo el que se anda reuniendo secretamente con él – Hermione tragó saliva.

Solo conversábamos, ¿Qué más se supone que hiciéramos? –

Entonces, ¿Por qué no me llamaste a mí? Hasta dónde sé, yo también puedo conversar con ustedes – La cercanía de Harry estaba poniendo a Hermione un poco incómoda y muy nerviosa, ¿Cómo seguir mintiéndole cuando parecía tan triste?

Talvez solo quería hablar con Ron – Hermione notó la tristeza en los ojos de Harry y deseo poder decirle la verdad, pero sabía que no debía.

¿Tienes algo con Ron? – La pregunta hizo que Hermione frunciera el ceño.

¿Cómo? –

Ya me oíste, ¿Sientes algo más que amistad por él? – Hermione no lo podía creer.

Ron está con Luna, ¿De verdad crees que yo le haría algo así a mi amiga? –

¡No lo sé! – El ojiverde ya comenzaba a perder la cabeza – Ya no sé nada, _mi_ Hermione no sería capaz de hacerle algo así a su amiga, pero _mi_ Hermione tampoco me tendría así. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que creer, Hermione? – Harry tomó el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos – Dime, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Qué te hice para que no quieras hablarme? Por favor, Hermione. Dime algo – Ambos se observaron fijamente, ambos necesitaban esta cercanía; pero Hermione recordó a Ginny y nuevamente la odio.

No puedo decírtelo, Harry – La castaña quitó las manos del ojiverde de su rostro – Necesito que me des mi espacio, tengo que alejarme – Harry sujetó sus manos antes de que ella las soltara.

¿Espacio? ¿A qué te refieres, Hermione? – La angustia se evidenció en el rostro del joven de la cicatriz.

No quiero verte más – Finalmente la castaña se soltó de él y lo observó por última vez. Harry se había quedado estático y la observó alejarse lentamente. Hermione comenzó a llorar en el mismo instante en que le dio la espalda al ojiverde, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer; todo finalmente se había desmoronado y ella era la principal implicada.

Harry aún no asimilaba las palabras que habían salido de la boca de su mejor amiga, sintió su cuerpo pesado como una piedra y una fuerte opresión en el pecho. "_Igual que en mi sueño". _Su boca se secó y quiso gritar el nombre de ella, pero Hermione ya no estaba a su alcance. Se sintió solo y abandonado, ¿A eso se resumía su amistad con Hermione?

El ojiverde observó a su alrededor y la soledad apabulló su alma, sintió que la castaña estaba abandonando su vida y su estómago se revolvió.

_No quiero verte más, _las palabras fuertes y latentes golpearon su cabeza como un martillo, ¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora? ¿Así terminaría todo?

* * *

Tú y yo sabemos que esto **no** terminará así, quédate atento para descubrir que pasará...

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_**Cata**_


	5. Over My Head

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola! para deleite de ustedes, mis queridos lectores, me apresuré en terminar este capítulo y así no extender su agonía xD. Debo anticiparles que este es un capítulo en el que se desencadenan ciertas rencillas entre nuestros personajes, ya saben como adoro el drama ;). Por otra parte les anticipo que en el próximo capítulo solo habrá interacción Harmony y talvez encuentren un poco de _acción_ entre nuestros protagonistas, ya saben a qué me refiero.

Me queda, como siempre, agradecer cada uno de sus reviews que tan felices me hacen. Siempre trato de responderles a todos y aquí le agradezco especialmente a aquellos que no tienen una cuenta, por eso un especial y gran **GRACIAS** a todos ustedes. Los invito a seguir leyendo mi historia y a comunicarme sus opiniones al respecto.

Finalmente…

_¡Disfruten la lectura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo**** 4: Over My Head**

_And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and __it's effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

_**Cable car (**__**Over My Head) – The Fray**_

16 horas y 37 minutos.

Ese era el tiempo que Harry llevaba recostado en su cama. No había despegado la vista del reloj desde que había vuelto del hospital. Sentía los párpados pesados y su estómago rugir por algo de comida, pero no tenía deseos de comer o dormir. Estaba molesto, indignado, triste y desolado; todas esas emociones mezcladas definitivamente no estaban produciendo nada bueno en él.

Harry, ¿Estás seguro que no quieres comer? – Ginny ya había intentado repetidas veces que el ojiverde consumiera algo, pero todos los intentos habían sido en vano. Él se negaba a comer y aún no podía comprender porqué.

Harry volvió a negar con su cabeza y se volteó para no ver el rostro de su novia.

Al menos podrías decirme qué te pasa, me tienes preocupada – Harry suspiró y, aunque no tenía ningún deseo de relatarle a Ginny lo ocurrido, se sentó en la cama y la observó.

Lo siento Ginny, no quiero preocuparte, simplemente no me siento con ganas de nada – La pelirroja se sentó junto a él.

Talvez si habláramos de lo que te pasa te sentirías mejor – El ojiverde relamió sus labios y trató de buscar palabras que le hicieran entender a ella que lo último que quería ahora era sentirse mejor. ¿Cómo podría sentirse mejor cuando Hermione no lo quería ver más? Nunca imaginó que tendría que hacerse tal pregunta y, para ser honesto, no creía que existiera una respuesta para esa interrogante.

No quiero hablar de eso ahora… creo que… aceptaría algo de comer ahora – Harry sonrió débilmente y Ginny comprendió que no lograría muchos avances con él, después de todo descifrarlo _nunca_ había sido su fuerte.

Claro, acompáñame a la cocina – Harry agradeció que ella desistiera y la siguió hasta la cocina. Sabía que debía confiar en Ginny, ella era la persona que estaba su lado, su persona, la mujer con la que compartía día a día y la elegida por él. Todas esas razones debían ser suficientes para que él vertiera sus problemas y anhelos en ella, pero la teoría era mucho más fácil que la realización.

El ojiverde deseó poder hablar con ella sin filtro, que las palabras fluyeran total y completamente espontáneas, del mismo modo en que todas las conversaciones fluían con Hermione. Y nuevamente todo desembocaba en la castaña, ¿Cómo podía tener una relación perfecta si siempre terminaba comparando a Ginny con Hermione?

¿Quieres té o café? – La voz de su novia lo devolvió a la realidad.

Café – El ojiverde la observó verter el cálido líquido en la taza frente a él y luego servirle una rebanada de tarta – Gracias – Ginny asintió y se sentó frente a él con una taza de café.

Ron llamó hace un rato – Harry frunció el ceño.

No escuché el teléfono –

No me sorprende, estabas muy concentrado mirando el reloj – Harry tragó un trozo de tarta.

Y ¿Qué dijo? –

Quería saber como estábamos – _"Pésimo"_ Harry apretó su puño.

¿Nada más? – Su voz sonó casi irónica y a Ginny le pareció extraño.

Dijo que lo llamaras para lo del trago – El ojiverde lo había olvidado por completo. En este momento lo único que le provocaba hacer con Ron era golpearlo en la cara. Bebió más café y trató de despejar sus ideas; necesitaba conversar con el pelirrojo y obligarlo a que le explicara lo que estaba ocurriendo con Hermione. Definitivamente debía planear una estrategia para recuperar a su mejor amiga, pero primero debía entender los motivos que ella poseía para no quererlo más en su vida y tenía la seguridad que en Ron descubriría más detalles de los que tenía. - ¿Y bien? –

¿Mmm? – Harry había vuelto a desconectarse de la realidad y Ginny rodó los ojos.

¿Lo vas a llamar? –

Claro, lo llamo al rato – La pelirroja asintió y lo observó fijamente. Sabía que su novio le ocultaba algo, estaba prácticamente segura que el trabajo no tenía nada que ver en esto, así que el único motivo que explicaba el extraño comportamiento de Harry _debía_ ser Hermione. ¡Merlín! Cómo detestaba que todo lo que tuviera que ver con la castaña afectara tanto a su novio, ni siquiera teniéndola alejada de su relación podía descansar de ella. Terminó de beber su café y decidió que le daría una última oportunidad a Harry para explicarse.

Harry, de verdad te agradecería que me dijeras qué te pasa – Ginny tomó la mano del ojiverde y lo observó cálidamente – Puedes confiar en mí – Harry se perdió en los ojos de la pelirroja y armándose de valor apretó la mano que ella le había ofrecido.

Está bien – Ginny sonrió suavemente y le sostuvo la mirada al ojiverde – Ayer fui al hospital para hablar con Hermione – La pelirroja contuvo el deseo de maldecir a la castaña.

Ya veo – Harry tragó saliva - ¿Y qué pasó? –

Discutimos – Ginny asintió y deseó que él no pareciera tan miserable por la actitud de Hermione.

Por eso estás así – él asintió – De una manera u otra siempre es por Hermione – Ginny soltó su mano y Harry notó la molestia en sus ojos.

No quiero discutir ahora, por favor –

Por supuesto que no quieres discutir, estás muy ocupado pensando en ella – El ojiverde suspiró cansinamente y se levantó. Por un momento consideró simplemente volver a la habitación y dejar que ella se calmara, pero la rabia que le causaba la actitud de su novia fue más poderosa que todo razonamiento.

Ni siquiera siento deseos de negártelo. ¡Sí!, estoy pensando en Hermione – Ginny abrió sus ojos ampliamente sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando - ¡¿Estás feliz ahora?! – Finalmente había estallado y desafortunadamente la pelirroja había desencadenado todo.

¡¿Por qué me haces esto, Harry?! ¡Ni siquiera te dignas a mentirme! – La pelirroja se acercó hasta él con lágrimas en sus ojos.

¿Por qué haría eso? Después de todo esto es lo que quieres oír. **Hermione, Hermione, Hermione**… - Harry estaba tan cerca de la cara de Ginny que esta podía sentir el aliento de él chocar contra su rostro.

¡Basta! – La pelirroja lo alejó de sí misma – ¡Eso no es lo que yo quiero oír, eso es todo lo que _tú_ tienes en la mente! – Ambos se miraban con ira y la tensión iba en aumento dentro de la cocina.

Siempre has pensado eso… todos estos años has estado en contra de mi amistad con Hermione y yo simplemente lo he dejado pasar, creí que con el tiempo olvidarías estos celos enfermizos, pero es evidente que no – Ginny ya estaba llorando y Harry pareció molestarse más - ¡¿Hasta cuándo tendré que decírtelo?! ¡Entre ella y yo no hay nada más que amistad! O al menos eso había, ahora ni eso tengo – La última frase dejó en Harry una amarga sensación.

¿Debo sentirme culpable por eso? – La pelirroja frunció el ceño y buscó la mirada de él. El ojiverde guardó silencio por unos momentos, en primera instancia la pregunta le había parecido sin importancia, pero ¿Y si la actitud de Ginny si tenía algo que ver con las palabras de la castaña? ¿Podría ser que Hermione finalmente se había aburrido de los celos de la pelirroja y prefirió terminar con su amistad? - ¡Contéstame! –

No lo sé – Harry negó con su cabeza y miró tristemente a su novia – Ya no sé nada – Recordó haberle dicho las mismas palabras a Hermione y sintió aún más tristeza embargarlo. Miró a Ginny y decidió que no tenía caso seguir discutiendo con ella cuando ambos parecían estar tan alterados y decididos a no dar el brazo a torcer. Suspirando salió de la cocina.

¿Dónde vas? – Ginny lo comenzó a seguir.

Voy a salir – Harry tomó su chaqueta y se la puso bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirroja.

¿Estás loco, Harry? Mírate, sigues usando la ropa que llevabas ayer y ¿Quieres salir? – Él consideró las palabras de ella, pero necesitaba salir de ese lugar.

Sí, necesito un poco de aire – Ginny frunció aun más el ceño.

¿Simplemente te vas a ir? –

Ya te dije que sí, Ginny – Ambos cruzaron miradas y la pelirroja sintió que Harry se le escapaba de las manos.

Por favor, no te vayas – Ginny tomó el brazo de su novio y le rogó con su mirada que no la dejara. Harry se detuvo un momento, pero luego se soltó de ella.

Tengo que – El ojiverde cruzó el umbral del departamento y cerró la puerta dejando a una destrozada Ginny.

La pelirroja se apoyó en la puerta y deslizó su espalda por ella hasta tocar el frío suelo. "_Es solo una discusión sin importancia, él saldrá, pensará y volverá como siempre hace. Él siempre vuelve_". Ginny se abrazó a sí misma y trató de no hundirse en la tristeza que le provocaba la ausencia de su novio, tan solo eran unos minutos, pero el saber lo mal que estaba Harry por todo lo ocurrido con Hermione hacía que todas sus inseguridades fueran en aumento.

"_¿Y si vuelve a reunirse con ella?_". La sola idea hizo que su estómago se retorciera. No podía entender la dependencia que Harry tenía con Hermione, siempre era lo mismo y cada vez se le hacía más difícil de ignorar esta situación.

"_¿Acaso no le basta con tenerme a mí en su vida?"_. Odiaba que él no fuera completamente suyo, una parte de él siempre le pertenecería a la castaña y tenía claro que jamás podría desvincularlos, ninguno de sus esfuerzos eran suficientes para lograr eso.

Ginny observó su casa y odio la soledad que se sentía en ella cuando Harry no estaba, no tenía caso que intentara mentirse y creer que esta era una discusión sin importancia. Luego de suspirar se levantó y fue hasta su cuarto. Ya en la cama, acercó su nariz a la almohada que el ojiverde utilizaba y respiró la esencia de él; cerró los ojos y esperó que él volviera, necesitaba que él volviera.

--

Hermione sentía que estaba cayendo en un precipicio, sabía que cuando había aceptado la petición de Ginny no solo ella saldría herida, Harry también sentiría su ausencia y talvez eso era lo que más le dolía. Durante toda su vida había priorizado el bienestar del ojiverde y ahora simplemente debía quedarse al margen de la situación.

Seguramente nadie comprendía porqué había aceptado alejarse de Harry, pero para ella era necesario, no podía seguir esperando a que un día él se diera cuenta de lo perfectos que podían ser juntos. No, él ya había encontrado su otra mitad, de la propia boca de Harry había escuchado cuan perfecta era Ginny para él. ¿Cómo competir contra eso? Ya no podía seguir siendo la patética mejor amiga enamorada del hombre de sus sueños, debía dejar esa etapa atrás y si para ello tenía que alejarse de Harry, estaba dispuesta a seguir con esto.

La castaña verificó la hora y se apareció cerca de la casa de Luna, habían quedado para almorzar y también para conversar un poco.

Luna abrió la puerta antes de que Hermione la tocara, la castaña ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle como supo que ya había llegado.

¿Cómo estás? – Luna la hizo pasar y Hermione entró.

He estado mejor – Luego que Hermione se sacara su abrigo, ambas fueron hasta la sala.

¿Harry no ha llamado? –

No –

¿Tú lo llamaste? –

No – Luna suspiró cansinamente - ¿Qué? –

¿Y lo preguntas? – La rubia se acercó a ella – Creo que Harry merece algo más que lo que le dijiste ayer – Hermione bajó la vista.

Sí, pero no puedo decirle nada más. Si lo hiciera terminaría diciéndole la verdad –

Lo cual sería lo más astuto que podrías hacer – La castaña rodó sus ojos.

¿Hasta cuando insistirás con eso? Ya te dije que no puedo echarme para atrás con esto –

Seguiré insistiendo hasta que entiendas que estás cometiendo un gigantesco error –

Desistir sería un error, ¿Acaso a ti te gustaría que yo le dijera a Ron que estoy enamorada de él? – La rubia se alejó un poco de ella y buscó algo bueno para decirle, pero sabía que ella había dado en el blanco; Ginny podía no agradarle demasiado, pero debía reconocer que escuchar algo así no debía ser muy agradable.

Por supuesto que no me gustaría, pero de todos modos… -

No, Luna. No hay un pero que valga. No puedo olvidarme de Harry si estoy constantemente con él, tengo que alejarme y aunque me duela mucho debo mantenerme fuerte en mi posición – La ojiazul miró a Hermione con tristeza, podía sentir el dolor en las palabras de su amiga y sin pensarlo la abrazó. La castaña agradeció profundamente el gesto de su amiga y casi sin notarlo comenzó a llorar, sus emociones estaban al borde de un precipicio y ya no podía aguantarlo más - ¿Qué más puedo hacer, Luna? Tengo que olvidarme de él, tengo que dejarlo ir – Luna acarició su espalda y trató de calmar sus sollozos.

Lo sé, lo sé… -

A veces… a veces quisiera olvidarme de esto, hacer como si no sintiera nada por él, pero no puedo, es más fuerte que yo… - La respiración de Hermione se hacía cada vez más irregular y Luna hizo que ambas se sentaran en el sillón, la castaña seguía apoyada en el regazo de su amiga.

Ya… libérate Hermione, llora todo lo que tienes que llorar y luego veremos qué hacer – La castaña asintió entre lágrimas.

Lo amo Luna, de verdad lo amo –

Lo sé – Hermione guardó silencio y siguió llorando mientras Luna acariciaba su cabello, la rubia sabía que lo mejor para su amiga en este momento era desahogarse y ella se quedaría junto a Hermione todo lo que fuera necesario – Todo estará bien – La rubia no tenía claro cómo harían que todo volviera a estar bien, pero lo que si tenía claro era que la castaña no estaba sola, ella no la dejaría sola.

--

El bar que solía frecuentar estaba casi vacío, al parecer aún era muy temprano para unas cuantas rondas de whisky. Realmente eso no le importaba, lo único que quería era que Ron le diera unas cuantas explicaciones y no se iría de ese bar hasta que el pelirrojo le relatara todo lo ocurrido con Hermione hace dos días.

Volvió a ver la hora y esperó que Ron no se demorara demasiado, estaba impaciente y ansioso por saciar sus dudas. Justo cuando iba a pedir un trago, vio al pelirrojo ingresar al bar. En primera instancia quiso tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa y golpearlo por no haberle dicho que Hermione había quedado con él, pero respirando profundamente logró calmarse y esperar hasta que su amigo se sentara junto a él.

¡Hola compañero! – Ron dio unas palmaditas en su espalda y Harry simplemente le dio una muy fingida sonrisa.

Hola – El pelirrojo notó el molesto tono de su mejor amigo y comprendió que algo estaba mal.

¿Estás bien? – Harry pidió dos tragos y luego observó a Ron.

Voy a ir directo al grano, Ron – Harry endureció aun más su expresión y el pelirrojo tragó saliva - ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que tú y Hermione se reunieron? – Ron abrió ampliamente sus ojos dándole a entender al ojiverde que no se lo esperaba.

¿C-cómo supiste eso? –

¿Qué importa? Contéstame lo que pregunté – La irritada expresión del ojiverde hizo que Ron se revolviera inquieto en su asiento.

Ella me pidió que no te lo dijera –

¿Y por qué ella te pediría algo así? –

No sé, estoy igual de confundido que tú – Harry bufó.

Lo dudo, tú al menos hablaste con ella – Los tragos estaban frente a ellos y Harry bebió el suyo de un solo golpe.

Lo siento, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? –

No sé, talvez decirme, es lo que un verdadero amigo haría – El ojiverde le dio una resentida mirada antes de pedir otro trago.

Harry, no podía traicionar a Hermione y lo sabes –

Pero si puedes traicionarme a mí, ¿No? – Ron bajó su mirada – Es decir, ¿Por qué no a Hermione? ¿Acaso algo ha cambiado entre ustedes dos? ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber? – Ambos conectaron su mirada y vio la misma incertidumbre que vio en los ojos de Hermione reflejada en los de Ron.

¿A qué te refieres? –

Ya sabes a qué me refiero, ¿Estás enamorado de ella? – Ron se atragantó con su trago y limpió su boca con el puño.

Bromeas, ¿Verdad? –

¿Parezco estar bromeando? – La seriedad del moreno hizo que Ron frunciera el ceño.

No, por supuesto que no. Creí que era de conocimiento universal que estoy muy enamorado de Luna – Harry alzó sus cejas.

Ya ni siquiera sé si puedo creerte –

No exageres Harry. Está bien, te mentí, pero eso no significa que ya no puedas confiar en mí. ¿De verdad crees que tendría algo con Hermione y no te lo diría? –

Supongo que no –

Exacto, no lo haría, además ya no siento esas cosas por Hermione, la única persona con quien quiero estar es Luna y te aseguro que jamás la engañaría de ese modo –

De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Solo fue una idea que se me cruzó por la mente, además ella también me lo negó – Ahora fue el turno de Ron para alzar las cejas.

¿Hablaste con ella? –

Más bien discutí con ella –

Entonces… ya te dijo que no quiere ser más tu amiga – Harry suspiró.

Sí, me dejó en claro que no quiere verme más – _"No quiero verte más"_. Las palabras de la castaña seguían repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez, no podía dejar de escucharlas – Si tan solo supiera qué pasó, no entiendo que es lo que la hizo tomar esa decisión –

Me gustaría contestarte eso, pero a mí tampoco me lo dijo… la única explicación que me dio fue que ya no se sentía bien a tu alrededor, pero es evidente que no me contó la verdadera historia –

No entiendo cómo esto puede estar pasando, Ron. Todo estaba tan bien y de un momento a otro todo se está desmoronando frente a mis ojos – El pelirrojo puso su brazo en el hombro de su amigo.

No todo está tan mal, aun nos tienes a Ginny, Luna y a mí – Harry bajó su rostro.

Hoy discutí con Ginny –

¿Por qué? –

Lo mismo de siempre, estoy harto de esto, Ron. Sé que es tu hermana, pero mi paciencia tiene un límite – El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo.

Ya lo resolverán compañero, ustedes siempre lo resuelven – Ron trató de restarle importancia al asunto, pero Harry en el fondo sabía que las cosas con su novia no iban tan bien como él deseaba, últimamente pasaban más tiempo discutiendo y reconciliándose que simplemente estando juntos. El moreno deseó que volvieran los tiempos en que todos parecían estar felices y tranquilos. Envidió al Harry que era hace tan solo unas semanas, ese Harry tenía todo lo que él ahora deseaba, como quería volver a ser ese Harry.

Espero que tengas razón – Con un último suspiro Harry zanjó el asunto y ambos pidieron otra ronda de tragos, tenía que olvidarse de todo por un momento, debía al menos desprenderse de sus problemas por un rato, eso era todo lo que podía hacer ahora.

* * *

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_**Cata**_


	6. Gravity

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí está el capítulo prometido, redoble de tambores por favor xD. No puedo adelantar nada, pero si debo decir que amé escribir este capítulo, cuando lo lean lo entenderán.

Esta entrega se la dedico a mi hermosa primita que se animó a leer mi historia y quedó enganchada. ¡Muchas gracias pequeña saltamontes! Este va especialmente para ti, espero que guste mucho =).

Como siempre, les agradezco a cada uno de ustedes por leerme y hacerme tan feliz con sus bellos comentarios, así como un Harry es nada sin su Hermione; yo soy nada sin mis lectores.

Solo queda decir…

_¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: ****Gravity**

_Something always brings__ me back __to__ you.  
__It never takes__ too long.  
No __matter what__ I __say or__ do  
__I'll still feel__ you __here 'til the moment I'm gone._

_**Gravity – Sara Bareilles**_

Ya había pasado una semana desde su desastroso encuentro con Harry, y Hermione podía decir que estaba más calmada, increíblemente triste, pero más calmada. La castaña estaba terminando su rápido almuerzo para volver lo antes posible a su ronda. Debía mantener su mente ocupada y el trabajo siempre había sido una herramienta muy útil para cumplir con ese propósito.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar y creyendo que era Luna lo sacó rápidamente, necesitaba escuchar una voz amiga y quien mejor que Luna para ello, sin embargo la llamada no pertenecía a Luna.

_**Harry llamando**_

Hermione observó su celular casi como si estuviera viendo al mismísimo Harry a los ojos; no sabía cómo, pero no debía desfallecer y sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho cortó la llamada. Se convenció a sí misma que estaba haciendo lo correcto, al menos debía intentar creer eso, ya que todo en su interior le gritaba que volviera al lado de él.

Luego de botar los restos de su almuerzo, se inyectó una sobredosis de buen ánimo y energía. A pesar de todo y contra todo debía seguir siendo la misma Hermione eficiente y trabajadora que siempre había sido, el mundo no podía ver cuan destrozada estaba, jamás se lo podría permitir.

Recibió la historia médica del paciente que le tocaba atender y notó que solo era un niño, al ingresar a la habitación del pequeño le sonrío y se dirigió a su madre.

Buenas tardes – Con la misma amabilidad que la caracterizaba, Hermione enfrentó el resto del día. Ya estaba convencida, seguiría adelante si o si.

--

Harry ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las llamadas que Hermione le había rechazado, probablemente unas 10.000 o más. Guardó su celular y decidió que ya era suficiente, al menos por hoy. Masajeó sus sienes e intentó calmarse por un instante, aunque todo intento parecía inútil considerando lo ajetreada que estaba siendo su vida en los últimos días.

Finalmente había vuelto con Ginny y como dijo Ron, resolvieron todo, pero el ojiverde sentía que aun no todo estaba bien entre ellos dos. Algo le molestaba en sobremanera, algo en su reconciliación con la pelirroja le resultaba extraño, casi inadecuado. ¿No debía sentirse bien por estar en buenos términos con ella? Tenía claro que nunca deseaba tener problemas con su novia y que siempre era agradable cuando ambos llegaban al final de día sin discusiones, pero ahora no se sentía feliz, ni siquiera tranquilo con saber que Ginny no estaba molesta con él.

"_Debe ser por Hermione"._ Últimamente esa era su respuesta más recurrente a todos sus problemas y seguramente seguiría siéndolo hasta que ella se dignara a darle una explicación razonable.

Potter – El ojiverde observó al jefe de la división de aurores en el umbral de su cubículo; un hombre calvo, de gran estatura y duro semblante.

Señor Beckdorf – Harry se levantó de su silla y el hombre ingresó - ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? –

No, la verdad solo quería hacerle un comentario –

Dígame –

Lo he notado un poco desconcentrado – El joven de la cicatriz le mantuvo la mirada al hombre y asintió – No me gustaría que su reputación se viera opacada por alguna irregularidad –

Por supuesto que no, señor – El hombre lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

Eso espero, Potter – Harry observó como su jefe daba una última mirada a su despacho y luego verificaba la hora – Recuerde que ni siquiera la fama nos exime de cumplir con nuestras obligaciones en el trabajo –

Lo tendré en mente – El ojiverde tuvo que contener los deseos de gritarle a su jefe que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, después de todo eso no se vería muy profesional de su parte.

Siga con su trabajo, Potter. Hasta luego –

Hasta luego, señor – Del mismo modos en que entró, el jefe de la división de aurores se retiró dejando a Harry con una molesta sensación. Volvió a tomar asiento y suspiró extensamente – Genial – Apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos y comprendió cuan miserable se estaba convirtiendo su vida sin Hermione. Ahora no tan solo debía lidiar con su complicada vida personal, sino que hasta su desempeño laboral se estaba viendo comprometido.

"_¿Qué me hiciste, Hermione?"_. Y es que no encontraba otra respuesta, lo único que tenía en la mente era su mejor amiga. _"Ex – mejor amiga"._ Alzó sus cejas dándose cuenta que ni siquiera su subconsciente parecía querer darle una tregua. Decidió que lo mejor era olvidarse por ahora del desastre que era su vida personal, para concentrarse de lleno en el trabajo. _"Al menos esto aún puedo hacerlo bien"_. Si hablamos de consuelos, este era el único que Harry parecía tener.

--

El ojiverde ya había terminado con su jornada laboral y luego de despedirse de Ron y sus compañeros, comenzó a caminar. No había apuros, así que decidió caminar hasta que ya no sintiera más deseos de hacerlo. Nuevamente sus pensamientos se conectaron con todo el drama que acontecía en su vida actualmente, su cabeza parecía no querer abandonar ese maldito tema. Todo volvía a su ausencia, todo le decía que su vida era insuficiente sin ella, que nada podría volver a estar bien si ella no volvía a él, que…

"_¡Ya basta!". _De pronto se detuvo en medio de la calle ocasionando que algunas personas chocaran contra él. A Harry no le importó eso y buscó con su mirada un lugar para sentarse, luego de encontrar unas bancas vacías al otro lado de la calle, fue hasta ellas y se sentó.

Era evidente que no podía seguir lamentándose de este modo, ya estaba harto de escucharse a sí mismo una y otra vez pensar lo horrible que era su vida sin la castaña. No, lo que él necesitaba era actuar, y lo necesitaba ahora.

"_¿Qué más da si Hermione no quiere verme? No es como si algo pudiera empeorar más de lo que ya está"._Harry ponderó esa posibilidad y decidió que eso era lo que debía hacer. Ya había respetado el silencio y espacio de la castaña lo suficiente, sabía que la última vez que la había visto todo había salido mal, pero no le importaba, esta vez obtendría respuestas satisfactorias, haría lo que fuese necesario para terminar con este malestar de raíz. Esta noche Hermione Granger le confesaría todo, quisiera o no quisiera. Con renovadas energías, Harry asintió para sí mismo, convencido de su plan.

Rápidamente se levantó del asiento, paró un taxi y se subió en el con la determinación estampada en su rostro, no había tiempo que perder y esperaba que ella estuviera preparada para él, porque él sin duda estaba preparado para lo que viniera.

O al menos eso era lo que Harry creía.

--

Hermione estaba exhausta y hambrienta. Agradeció que finalmente su ronda se hubiese acabado, lo único que deseaba en este momento era un baño caliente y luego comer algo en su cama para finalmente lanzarse a los brazos de Morfeo. La sola idea hizo que deseara ya estar en casa. Luego de cambiarse de ropa, se encontró con Luna, quien a diferencia de ella, estaba recién ingresando al hospital.

Hola Hermione – Luna le dio esa sonrisa soñadora que tan bien conocía.

Hola –

¿Ya te vas a casa? –

Sí, estoy exhausta, fue un día muy largo –

Me imagino – Ambas sonrieron.

Y, ¿Cómo está Ron? –

Está bien, ya sabes, con mucha hambre – Hermione rió.

Me alegra saber que Ron sigue igual de saludable que siempre –

No te preocupes, lo cuido bien –

Lo sé –

Deberíamos salir a comer los tres algún día – Hermione asintió.

Me parece bien, lo hablamos mañana, ¿De acuerdo? –

Está bien, nos vemos mañana –

Hasta mañana, Luna – Ambas se despidieron y tomaron rumbos contrarios.

Hermione decidió caminar un poco antes de aparecerse en su departamento, la noche estaba estrellada y se permitió relajarse bajó el cielo de Londres. Se preguntó si Harry estaba bien, su relajada expresión se vio destituida por una mueca de tristeza; sintió su corazón encogerse con el solo pensamiento de él. ¡Dios! Como lo extrañaba, cada parte de sí moría por él y nuevamente maldijo su suerte.

Siguió caminando un par de calles más, hasta que el frío y el martirio que su propia mente le ocasionaba fueron suficientes. La castaña buscó el callejón vacío más cercano y se apareció en uno que estaba cerca del edificio en que vivía. Antes de ingresar en el edificio, pasó por una tienda y compró un pote de helado y chocolate, sabía que no era la mejor época para consumir algo frío, pero la tristeza que sentía solo se veía aplacada con cosas dulces, y en ese preciso momento no podía pensar en algo mejor que helado y chocolate.

Hermione ingresó en el ascensor y comenzó a buscar sus llaves, tarea que generalmente no se le daba tan difícil, pero en esta ocasión parecían haberse hecho invisibles. Ya comenzaba a molestarse cuando el ascensor se detuvo y notó que ya había llegado a su piso.

¡Aquí están! – Casi eufóricamente, la castaña salió del ascensor y su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos.

Sentado junto a la puerta de su apartamento, estaba Harry, luciendo más determinado que nunca. La castaña tragó saliva y se planteó la posibilidad de voltearse sobre sus zapatos y esconderse en el ascensor hasta que el ojiverde desapareciera; indudablemente esa posibilidad no era muy aceptable, mucho menos viniendo de ella. Luego de uno segundos en que ambos conectaron miradas, Hermione caminó hasta la puerta de su departamento. Harry se levantó del suelo y sintió que con cada paso que ella daba, su corazón se aceleraba un poco más.

"_Calma. Tú puedes hacer esto, le dirás lo que le tienes que decir y ella te escuchará si o si. ¡No te descontroles ahora!"_. El ojiverde sintió sus manos sudar cuando finalmente Hermione estaba frente a él.

Hermione – Su voz no sonó ni la mitad segura de lo que él hubiera deseado, pero se mantuvo firme en su postura.

Harry – La castaña trató de mantenerse firme, ese era el plan. ¿Por qué Harry se empeñaba en hacerle las cosas tan difíciles? – Creí que había sido clara el otro día en el hospital – La dureza en la voz de Hermione la sorprendió inclusive a ella.

Y lo fuiste –

Entonces… - El joven de la cicatriz se adelantó.

El que no ha sido claro soy yo – Hermione frunció el ceño – No sé a qué se debe todo esto de no querer ser más mi amiga o no querer verme más, pero lo que sé es que necesito los motivos, Hermione –

Ya te dije que… -

No, no me dijiste nada. Por eso vine, si quieres que te deje en paz, necesito que me digas que hice mal – Hermione dejó de observarlo y deseo desaparecerse de ese lugar, ¿Por qué el destino se mofaba tan cruelmente de ella? ¿Acaso ya no era suficiente no poder estar con él? No, ahora debía explicarle imaginarias razones de porqué ya no lo quería cerca de ella. ¡Merlín! Que no daría por ser otra persona, en ese preciso momento intercambiaría roles con la mismísima Rita Skeeter si eso significara no pasar por esto.

Harry, yo… -

Por favor, Hermione. Aún debe quedar algo de _mí_ en _ti_, si no quieres hacerlo por eso, al menos hazlo por el recuerdo de nuestra amistad – Castaño y verde se encontraron y Hermione no se sentía capaz de negarle tan noble petición, debía al menos hacer un esfuerzo extra por él.

Por supuesto – La castaña abrió la puerta y entró – Pasa, por favor – Harry sonrió débilmente y entró en el departamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Por un instante el ojiverde sintió que todo volvía a la normalidad, estar con Hermione en su departamento era casi tan natural para él como respirar, la familiaridad del hogar de la castaña lo abrazó de inmediato y sin preguntar se sentó en el sillón que siempre se sentaba, _su_ sillón. Tan ensimismado estaba que no escuchó a Hermione decirle si tomaba su abrigo – Harry – La castaña tocó su hombro y sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica pasar por su cuerpo.

¿Qué? – El ojiverde sintió lo mismo y ambos se mantuvieron la mirada por unos segundos.

Eh… ¿Quieres que cuelgue tu abrigo? – Harry asintió y rápidamente se lo pasó.

Gracias – La castaña hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no demostrarle lo contrariada que estaba. "_Debo ser fuerte, debo ser fuerte, debo ser fuerte_…". Sin duda en su cabeza eso parecía mucho más fácil.

¿Quieres un café? – _"¡Demonios! No se supone que sea tan amable. Estás enojada con él, no lo quieres más en tu vida, ¡Por el amor de Dios, apégate al plan!"_

Me encantaría – Harry volvió a sonreír. Hermione rápidamente fue a esconderse a la cocina y conjuró la cafetera para servir dos cafés.

El ojiverde no pudo evitar sentirse confundido, ¿Así se supone que alguien que no quiere verte más te trate? El ojiverde lo dudaba completamente, algo dentro de él le hizo sentirse esperanzado, con suerte se iría de este departamento con su mejor amiga de vuelta. Con más confianza, Harry se permitió ir por Hermione a la cocina.

Y, ¿Qué tal las cosas en el hospital? – La castaña frunció el ceño, ¿Acaso él pensaba que lo que le había dicho era una broma? Lentamente se volteó y le dio su más seria expresión.

Pensé que habías venido por otras razones. Si permití que entraras fue porque si tengo lindos recuerdos de nuestra amistad y es justo, que en nombre de ella, te de una última explicación; pero solo es eso – Casi tan rápido como la confianza de Harry había aparecido, esta se desvaneció.

Vaya, supongo que soy el único de los dos que nos ha extrañado – la voz del ojiverde sonó débil y sentida. "_No sabes cuanto te equivocas_". Hermione quiso gritar, pero simplemente se mantuvo sin expresión – Bien, no lo retrasaré más entonces –

Bien –

¿Por qué no me quieres ver más? – Ambos sintieron el peso de la pregunta y casi como un acto-reflejo, Harry se alejó un poco de ella y se apoyó en el refrigerador detrás de él. Cualquiera fuera la respuesta, sabía que le dolería.

No tengo una razón específica, podría decirse que desde hace un tiempo no me sentía bien a tu alrededor, simplemente ya no tengo deseos de estar contigo – En ningún momento la mirada de la castaña se encontró con la del ojiverde, detalle clave para Harry.

¿Simplemente? – Casi con sorna, el ojiverde citó a la castaña.

Simplemente – Hermione seguía mirando un inexistente punto en el inmaculado piso de su cocina.

Mientes – La medimaga subió su mirada y vio la certeza en los ojos del auror, podía mentirle a Ron, pero con Harry nunca había sido posible.

Cree lo que quieras, eso es todo lo que tengo para decirte – Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada y Harry dejó de apoyarse en el refrigerador para acercarse a ella.

En 11 años este ha sido tu más patético intento de mentira – Hermione sintió su respiración acelerarse ante la cercanía del ojiverde e intentó escapar de la escrutadora mirada del moreno, pero el fue más rápido que ella y la acorraló con sus brazos – Ya deja de mentirme y dime qué demonios te pasa, Hermione. No te voy a dejar ir hasta que me digas la verdad –

Déjame, Harry. Ya te dije lo que querías oír, ahora ándate – Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, Hermione estaba muriendo por hacer que la cercanía fuera inexistente, pero debía apegarse al plan… debía ser fuerte.

¡Dime la verdad! – La castaña deseó poder reírse en la cara del ojiverde, de seguro lo último que él desearía escuchar era que ella estaba enamorada de él. _"¡Maldito seas, Harry! ¿Cómo me apego al plan si prácticamente me estás obligando a hacer lo contrario?". _Hermione sintió sus piernas desfallecer y un profundo deseo de besar a Harry. _"Cálmate, cálmate… apégate al plan, apégate al… ¡Maldito plan!"._

Por favor, Harry… déjame en paz –

¡No! No hasta que me digas lo que quiero oír, todo esto es una falsa, no sé que te traes entre manos, pero me rehúso a creer que ya no me quieres ver más… ¡Dime la maldita verdad! – La desesperación en el rostro de Harry hizo que Hermione dudara por un momento, pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, tenía que estar haciendo lo correcto.

¡Esta es la verdad! –

¡No la es! ¡Deja de mentirme! – los aparatos de la cocina de Hermione comenzaron a moverse y ráfagas de viento azotaron el lugar, la castaña tragó saliva.

Harry, cálmate… -

¡No me cambies el tema! ¡Dime la verdad ahora! – Hermione cerró sus ojos derrotada y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

¡No puedo! ¿De acuerdo?... No puedo – La última frase fue un susurro y los objetos que estaban moviéndose volvieron a su inicial estado inamovible.

¿Por qué? – La furia de Harry disminuyó y la preocupación tomó su lugar.

Creéme, no lo quieres saber – Finalmente las lágrimas cayeron y Harry tomó el rostro de ella, limpiando sus lágrimas en el acto.

Por supuesto que lo quiero saber, necesito saberlo – Hermione lo observó fijamente, sabía que aunque quisiera no podía seguir mintiéndole, esto ya había llegado demasiado lejos, lo sentía por Ginny pero no podía seguir haciendo esto, él no lo merecía y Dios sabía que ella ya no lo aguantaba más.

La razón por la que te dije eso… - Harry sintió que la ansiedad lo dominaba y la presión en su pecho aumentó considerablemente, finalmente después de casi un mes de agonía, Hermione le diría lo que quería oír. Casi por instinto tomó una de sus manos y la apretó – Esto lo va a cambiar todo, Harry –

Jamás, sea lo que sea… estaré aquí – Hermione sonrió entre lágrimas y deseó que las palabras de él fueran ciertas, pero lo dudaba ampliamente.

De acuerdo – La castaña tomó una amplia bocanada – No podemos seguir viéndonos porque… - Vio la expectación en los ojos de Harry y nuevamente dudó, pero ya estaba decidida, él debía conocer la verdad – Porque ya no puedo ser tu mejor amiga, ya no puedo ser la mejor amiga de la persona que me enamoré… ya no puedo – El mundo se detuvo para Harry en ese preciso instante, de todas las razones que imaginó, definitivamente esta no era una posibilidad. Hermione lo observó durante unos segundos, luego bajó su mirada y finalmente se alejó de él, a pesar que sabía que Harry no sentía lo mismo por ella, no pudo evitar sentirse aún más triste por la falta de reacción de él. Ya estaba hecho, ya no había secretos, se lo había dicho y no podía arrepentirse más por ello.

Harry sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago, sintió que todo daba vueltas y tomó la mano de Hermione antes de que ella se alejara por completo de él.

¿Desde cuándo? –

¿Qué importa, Harry? Ya te lo dije, ahora vete – Nuevamente trató de soltarse, pero él no la dejó.

¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? – La sola pregunta le pareció ridícula a Hermione.

¿Ginny? – El corazón del ojiverde no podía estar más acelerado, su cerebro estaba trabajando más rápido que nunca y el agarre que tenía en la mano de la castaña lo hizo sentirse nervioso – Harry, por favor… ándate, ya sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí, sé que solo soy tu amiga y que talvez hasta me consideras tu hermana. Por eso no te lo había querido decir, no quería arruinar nuestra amistad. Además… Ginny – El ojiverde recordó a su novia y el nerviosismo aumentó; de un momento a otro sintió la urgencia de irse del departamento de Hermione, algo andaba mal.

Yo… Ginny debe estar esperándome – La castaña limpió sus lágrimas y asintió.

Sí, ve con ella – Sus manos se soltaron y luego de observarse por breves segundos, Harry salió de la cocina y Hermione observó el umbral de la cocina sintiéndose más triste que nunca.

El ojiverde tomó el pomo de la puerta que lo separaba del departamento de la castaña y el exterior, pero se detuvo por un momento, se detuvo y con él se detuvieron sus pensamientos, el mundo y todo lo que le importaba en él.

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo?". _Un segundo más tarde, Harry soltó el pomo de la puerta de salida; dos segundos más tardes, Harry cruzó el umbral de la cocina de Hermione; y tres segundos más tarde, Harry Potter probó por primera vez los labios de Hermione Granger.

El beso fue hambriento y furioso, ninguno de los dos había sentido tal sensación con ninguna otra persona y Harry sintió temor.

¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Hermione, aún con ojos cerrados, no cabía en su sorpresa y casi sin aliento abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Harry.

No lo sé – El ojiverde no podía creer que había compartido el mejor beso de su vida con su mejor amiga. Sin duda eso era algo que Harry jamás se había esperado.

* * *

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_**Cata**_


	7. First Time

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola! otro día, otro capítulo, mis estimados lectores. Este es un poquito más largo de lo habitual, lo cual supongo que les agradara =). Me han llegado preguntas sobre la duración del fic y les digo a todos que vamos algo así como en la mitad, así que para los que creyeron que se estaba acabando… no, no, no.

Esta actualización esta dedicada, nuevamente, a mi primita que salió recién de una pequeña operación. Ya sabes mi pequeña saltamontes, te quiero muchísimo y espero que este capítulo te haga sonreír un poquito, al menos yo lo hice mientras lo escribía.

Como siempre, les agradezco desde lo más profundo que inviertan tiempo y palabras en mi historia. Adoro sus comentarios y mis dedos se aceleran con tan bellas palabras.

Por último debo agregar que la canción que titula este capítulo es una de mis favoritas y me hubiera gustado poner toda la letra, pero creí que con ese trozo sería suficiente. Les pido que la escuchen y la amen, cada vez que la oigo pienso en Harmony xD. Bueno, espero que a ustedes también les guste y que las otras canciones que agrego también sean de su agrado.

Sin más que decir…

_¡Disfruten la lectura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 6: First Time**

_We're crashing  
Into the unknown  
We're lost__ in this  
But it feels like home  
I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky under my skin  
Like being in love, she said, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time_

_**First Time – Lifehouse.**_

Sin aliento.

Así se sentía el joven de la cicatriz. Harry estaba camino a su hogar en el taxi que había tomado fuera del edificio de Hermione. El recuerdo de los labios de la castaña golpeó su cerebro y casi automáticamente llevó sus dedos hasta sus propios labios. Formó una pequeña sonrisa y cerró los ojos, podía jurar que el sabor de Hermione aún estaba en sus labios; sonrió más ampliamente y apoyó su cabeza por completo en la cabecera del asiento.

Una agradable sensación en el estómago y una alegría incontenible lo estaban atacando desde que había abandonado el departamento de la castaña. Se sentía tan revolucionado como un quinceañero que acaba de descubrir lo que es enamorarse, su corazón arremetía fuertemente contra su pecho y no podía dejar de sonreír. Hace tanto tiempo que no se sentía así de bien, hace tanto tiempo que… Ginny no lo hacía sentir así.

"_Ginny"._ Aunque quisiera no podía olvidarse de ella, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Cómo podía sentirse así con Hermione si estaba en una relación con Ginny desde hace años?

El peso de la culpabilidad le dejó una amarga sensación en la boca. En pocos minutos debía enfrentar a la pelirroja y la inseguridad se apoderó de él, no sabía qué debía decirle.

"_Debo decirle la verdad". _Harry consideró la honestidad como la mejor herramienta, siempre se había quejado por la falta de honestidad de sus mayores cuando estaba en Hogwarts, sabía que sería muy hipócrita de su parte ahora hacerse el desentendido con esta situación. La pelirroja merecía explicaciones y tendría que dárselas cuando la viera.

El ojiverde suspiró y el taxista le informó que ya habían llegado a su _destino_. El ojiverde jamás había sentido tan profundamente el significado de esa palabra como ahora; le pagó al conductor y se bajó del automóvil. Esta dispuesto a ser sincero con su novia, pero no estaba seguro de cómo ella iría a reaccionar.

--

Hermione estaba recostada en su cama, mirando hacia el techo. Una sonrisa estaba impregnada en su rostro desde el momento en que el ojiverde había cruzado la puerta de su departamento; siempre había creído que jamás tendría la oportunidad de besar a Harry y por primera vez en su vida agradecía estar tan equivocada. Sabía que solo había sido un beso y que seguramente debía sentirse mal por lo incorrecta que era la situación, pero no podía más que recordar la presión de los labios de Harry contra los suyos. Y es que no había sido ella la que se devolvió sobre sus pasos luego de una dramática salida, no había sido ella la que la observó con vivo deseo en sus ojos y finalmente no había sido ella la que lo besó como si no hubiera un mañana; ¡Había sido Harry! Él y solo él había hecho todo eso, solo él podría dejarla en tal estado de alegría, solo él era al que ella amaba.

La castaña se sentía en un sueño, toda la situación le parecía irreal. A pesar de recordar a Ginny y lo culpable que debía sentirse, se permitió ser egoísta por una noche, solo por esta oportunidad quería pensar en ella y en el dulce sabor de los labios de Harry.

La sonrisa seguía en su rostro y solo podía ampliarla, quería decirle a todo el mundo lo mucho que amaba al ojiverde, que jamás amaría a alguien tanto como a él y que solo sería más feliz cuando él posara sus labios nuevamente sobre los de ella.

Hermione contuvo un gritito de emoción, estaba tan extasiada que dudaba poder conciliar el sueño esta noche. Las mariposas en su estómago habían llegado para no irse y eso solo la hizo sonreír más. Durante esta noche la castaña se permitiría olvidarse del mundo; por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía completa y el único causante de eso era Harry, y podía jurar por el mismísimo Merlín que nadie más podía hacerla tan feliz como él. Después de todo siempre había sido Harry, solo Harry.

--

Toda intención del ojiverde de hablar seriamente con su novia se había visto opacada cuando, al ingresar a su departamento, notó el arreglado escenario que Ginny había preparado. Frente a sus gafas se encontraba un romántico ambiente; luz tenue, velas, una elegante mesa y cubiertos, y por supuesto, Ginny con una enamorada expresión en su rostro.

Al fin llegaste, Harry – Una muy arreglada Ginny se acercó hasta al ojiverde y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

Hola, Ginny – La pelirroja le sonrió y él también formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Estamos celebrando algo? –

No, solo quería hacer algo especial. Ya sabes, últimamente hemos tenido unos cuantos problemas y quise hacerte esta cena para que hagamos una especie de borrón y cuenta nueva – Ginny tomó el abrigo de Harry y este no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo, hace unas cuantas semanas hubiera agradecido profundamente este gesto de su novia, pero ahora le parecía tan inapropiado.

No tenías que molestarte, ¿Sabes? –

No es una molestia, al contrario… solo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad, que todo sea como antes – Ginny tomó su mano y la apretó, él simplemente asintió y caminaron hasta la mesa. El ojiverde la ayudó a sentarse y luego fue hasta su lugar.

Todo luce exquisito – El joven de la cicatriz decidió que, al menos por esta noche, no podía tener la conversación que quería tener con Ginny; ella se veía tan ilusionada con todo esto que resultaba imposible decirle que acababa de besar a su mejor amiga. Definitivamente eso la destrozaría y sabía que ella merecía una noche más de tranquilidad, ya habría tiempo para esa conversación.

El resto de la velada fue apacible, ambos habían conversado de temas ligeros y la cena resultó ser una buena forma de tranquilizar el ambiente. Harry se había limitado a beber una copa de vino solamente, pero Ginny se sentía, evidentemente, mucho más festiva que él y se permitió beber un poco más de lo habitual.

Creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir – Harry se levantó de la mesa y se acercó hasta ella – Vamos – Ginny tomó la mano que él le tendió. La pelirroja estaba un poco mareada y para evitar percances, Harry la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el cuarto.

Eres mi príncipe azul, Harry – El ojiverde sonrió y comenzó a sacarle los zapatos – No sé que haría sin ti… prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos – El ojiverde sintió la mirada de ella posarse sobre él y de pronto sintió que su voz se había escondido – Harry – Ella tomó su rostro, obligándolo a mirarla.

Ginny, estoy tratando de quitarte esto para que puedas acostarte –

Promételo – Harry tragó saliva.

Amor, estoy cansado… ¿Podemos hablar de esto mañana? – él se soltó de su agarre y terminó de sacarle los zapatos.

Ojalá no te costara tanto prometerme algo tan simple – La pelirroja se comenzó a sacar su vestido y el ojiverde le dio la espalda mientras se sacaba el pantalón.

Dijiste que querías hacer borrón y cuenta nueva… no empecemos de nuevo con las discusiones – Ginny decidió omitir lo recién ocurrido y se acercó hasta él cubierta solamente con su ropa interior.

Tienes razón, deberíamos sellar esta noche de otra manera – Ginny lo ayudó a deshacerse de su camisa y comenzó a besarlo urgentemente en los labios. Harry se sintió sofocado, trató de cerrar los ojos y seguirle el juego a Ginny, pero cuando ambos cayeron en la cama la situación comenzó a hacerse insostenible. La pelirroja comenzó a besar su cuello y acariciar su cabello, fue ahí cuando Harry recordó los labios de la castaña y no pudo seguir más.

Ginny… - El ojiverde intentaba detenerla, pero ella no quería escucharlo – Ginny – Harry tomó su rostro y la pelirroja lo observó – Estoy cansado –

Por favor Harry, te necesito – La lujuria estaba impregnada en los ojos de la menor de los Weasley.

De verdad estoy muy cansado, ¿Podríamos hacer esto otra noche? – Ginny no podía creer lo que su novio le decía.

¿Estás bromeando? –

No, lo siento Gin, pero realmente quisiera dormir – Ella suspiró y se bajó de él.

Como quieras – Totalmente frustrada, la pelirroja se puso su camisón de dormir y se metió en la cama seguida de Harry.

Buenas noches – El ojiverde apagó la lámpara junto a él y se apegó a la pelirroja abrazándola, esperaba que ese gesto disminuyera su enojo.

Buenas noches – Ginny también apagó la luz junto a ella y se acurrucó en los brazos del moreno, no sabía qué le pasaba a su novio, pero intentaría tratar de ser un poco más comprensiva con él, después de todo Harry valía el esfuerzo.

--

Buenos días, Luna – La rubia observó a la castaña con escrutadores ojos, algo en ella lucía diferente, se veía radiante y feliz; estado muy alejado al cual ella sabía que estaba durante el último mes - ¿Luna? – La ex – Ravenclaw abrió sus ojos rápidamente y de pronto comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

Ayer estuviste con Harry, ¿Verdad? –

¡¿Qué?! – Hermione estaba aun más asombrada que su amiga, ¿Cómo demonios ella supo eso?

¡Se te nota a mil leguas! Ahora cuéntamelo todo – Más que una petición, eso había sonado a una orden y Hermione no tuvo otra opción más que sentarse y relatarle todo lo ocurrido - ¡Oh, por Merlín! – La castaña asintió - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –

No sé – Luna la observó por unos instantes y pasó una mano por su mentón pensativamente.

Aunque, si lo piensas bien, el que tiene que hacer algo aquí es Harry – Hermione suspiró.

No lo sé, Luna. Yo sé que para mí fue algo importante, muy importante. Pero, no sé que piensa Harry sobre todo esto, talvez para él solo fue un simple beso y la verdad es que no quiero hacerme falsas expectativas con esto –

Yo no le daría tan poca importancia a esto, Hermione. Ambas sabemos que Harry no es del tipo que anda besando a mujeres por simple gusto, especialmente cuando se trata de su mejor amiga. Si él te besó debe ser porque también es importante para él –

Si fuera tan importante para él, no se hubiera simplemente ido, ¿No crees? – Luna rodó sus ojos.

¿No crees que él estaba un poco conmocionado con todo lo que pasó? –

¡Yo también lo estaba! Eso no le da derecho a dejarme así –

De acuerdo, no te discuto eso, pero creo que antes de criticarlo debes conversar con él y aclarar lo que pasó –

Supongo que tienes razón – Ambas guardaron silencio por unos momentos.

¿Y cómo estuvo? –

_Increíble_ – Ambas sonrieron y Hermione no pudo evitar volver a sentirse entre las nubes – Jamás me había sentido así, Luna. A pesar de lo molesta que estoy por como se fue, no puedo negar que la piel se me eriza cada vez que recuerdo cómo me besó – Luna asintió sonriendo – Jamás me había sentido tan cursi en toda mi vida –

Jamás te había visto así de cursi en mi vida –

¡Lo sé! ¿No es extraño? –

Claro que no, solo estás feliz –

Sí, pero no debería estarlo, es decir, Harry está con Ginny y… - Luna la interrumpió.

Y no fue la situación más ideal, pero al fin se lo dijiste, Hermione. Además, no fuiste tú quién lo besó, si él lo hizo no debe ser porque esta en los mejores términos con Ginny, ¿No crees? –

Puede ser – La castaña asintió.

Ahora solo queda esperar –

Así es –

Y pase lo que pase estaré contigo, amiga – Luna le sonrió.

Muchas gracias, Luna – Hermione también sonrió.

Y no te preocupes, no le diré nada a Ron – La castaña no le sorprendió que su rubia amiga hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos.

Nuevamente. Muchas gracias, Luna –

No hay de qué – Ambas jóvenes siguieron con sus actividades en el hospital y Hermione trató de actuar normalmente, pero se le hacía francamente imposible teniendo consecuentemente en su cabeza el recuerdo de Harry y ese tan anhelado beso que había recibido de parte de él. ¿Quién diría que precisamente a Hermione Granger se le haría tan difícil concentrarse en su trabajo? Hasta para ella le resultaba imposible, pero así era, la castaña tuvo que hacer supremos esfuerzos para sobrevivir su jornada laboral exitosamente. Cuando llegó el final de día, agradeció poder volver a su departamento. Debía pensar, ya más aterrizadamente, esta situación; tenía que tratar de evadir las mariposas en su estómago para poder reflexionar seriamente sus opciones.

--

La castaña salió del ascensor solo para encontrarse con la misma situación a la que se había enfrentado el día anterior, pero esta vez no quiso salir corriendo. Por el contrario, esta vez cuando Hermione vio a Harry podría jurar que lucía más guapo, perfecto y apropiado que nunca. Avanzó por el pasillo conteniendo una sonrisa y antes de detenerse tomó una bocanada de aire.

Harry – La medimaga alternó su mirada entre la ojiverde mirada de su mejor amigo y sus manos – No esperaba verte hoy –

Lo sé – El auror se acercó un poco más a ella y ambos corazones se aceleraron al mismo compás.

No es… no es lo correcto que estés aquí –

Lo sé – Harry suspiró y puso una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de la castaña – Pero… no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, Hermione – Sus miradas volvieron a chocar – Creéme, lo intenté. Pero no puedo, tenía que verte – Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que la castaña podía sentir la respiración del ojiverde.

Yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti – Ese fue el último susurro que salió de la boca de Hermione antes que Harry la silenciara con un certero beso.

Ambos entraron al departamento de Hermione sin despegarse y torpemente cerraron la puerta. Luego que el ojiverde se golpeara en la pierna con la mesa del recibidor de Hermione y esta casi botara la lámpara antigua que le había regalado su madre, ambos cayeron en el sillón más grande de la sala. Harry, aprovechándose de su posición, acorraló a la castaña con múltiples besos alrededor de todo su rostro y cuello; por su parte Hermione acarició el cabello del moreno y disfrutó de la presión que el cuerpo de este ejercía sobre ella. Entre risas y caricias, ambos siguieron besándose hasta que recordaron la importancia del aire en sus pulmones. Sus miradas estaban conectadas y sus respiraciones iban al mismo ritmo.

Quise hacer _eso_ durante todo el día – Hermione sonrió ante al comentario y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente. Harry también sonrió y acarició una de las mejillas de ella.

Yo ya ni me acuerdo desde cuando quiero hacer _eso_ – El ojiverde volvió a besarla y luego de separarse la observó con los ojos cerrados.

Eres tan hermosa, Hermione – La aludida recibió otro beso y otra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. La castaña se incorporó un poco, haciendo que ambos terminaran sentados en el sillón. A pesar de lo feliz que se sentía, no podía hacerse la desentendida con lo que estaba pasando, técnicamente Harry le estaba siendo infiel a Ginny con ella y, a pesar de todo, Hermione sabía que no estaban haciendo lo correcto, especialmente cuando Harry ni siquiera le había dicho que sentía por ella. Tratando de ponerse seria, Hermione lo observó.

¿Qué estamos haciendo, Harry? –

¿Besándonos? – El ojiverde le dio otro beso y la hizo sonreír.

No me refería a _eso_ –

Lo sé – Hermione rodó sus ojos.

¿Acaso esa es tu frase del día? – No sabía cuantas veces había escuchado la misma respuesta por parte de él en tan solo unos minutos.

Disculpa mi falta de vocabulario, no soy precisamente yo el más astuto entre los dos –

Buen punto –

¡Oye! – Harry alzó sus cejas y sonrió de medio lado, mientras Hermione contenía una risotada.

Ya sabes a qué me refiero – Él simplemente negó con su cabeza – En algún momento tenemos que tener esta conversación – Harry asintió.

Lo sé – Hermione alzó una ceja - ¡Lo siento! – Él cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos.

¿Y bien? – La castaña comenzó a juguetear con una de las manos del joven de la cicatriz.

Sé que tenemos que conversarlo, pero… - Ambos miraban sus manos entrelazadas – No me siento con ánimos de conversar precisamente ahora – Hermione mordió su labio inferior – Aunque si tu quieres hablarlo ahora, yo… -

Podemos hacerlo más tarde – Hermione se atrevió a mirarlo tímidamente y el ojiverde asintió.

Tenemos tiempo –

Mucho tiempo – _"Esto está mal, Hermione. Él tiene novia y tú… bueno, ¡Tú tienes una conciencia! Deja de ser egoísta y piensa racionalmente, sabes que esto está mal. Piensa, ¡Por favor piensa!". _Ella lo observó sonreír e, ignorando la molesta voz de su propia mente, se permitió sonreírle también.

Harry se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla profundamente, se sentía tan bien hacerlo, tenerla entre sus brazos hacía que se olvidara de todo el mundo; algo que definitivamente no le había pasado antes. Sabía que desde el día anterior algo había cambiado en él, los fuertes latidos de su corazón no podían mentirle tan descaradamente. Hermione estaba removiendo cada parte en su interior y, aunque todo pareciera indicarle que estaba en una muy incorrecta posición, jamás se había sentido tan feliz como en ese preciso instante. Si sentirla de este modo era cometer un pecado, que Dios lo perdonara, pero quería cometerlo mil y una veces más.

Se separaron y Hermione apoyó su frente en la de Harry mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. De pronto recordó lo tarde que era y que seguramente él no había comido nada en horas.

Pero que mala anfitriona soy – Harry frunció el ceño sin entender – Debes estar muriendo de hambre y yo no te he ofrecido nada – La castaña ya estaba por dirigirse a la cocina, cuando Harry puso una de sus manos en la cintura de ella.

Si tengo _hambre_, pero no de comida – Él se levantó y quedó frente a ella, aún sujetándola por la cintura.

¿Y se podría saber de _qué_ tienes _hambre_? – Ambos sonrieron y el ojiverde comenzó a arrastrarla hasta el lugar dónde se habían besado por primera vez hace tan solo unas horas.

No sé si sea _algo_ que tengas en la cocina –

Dime qué es y talvez pueda dártelo – Ya en la cocina, Harry aún la tenía fuertemente sujetada y paseó su vista por el lugar.

Veamos… - Hermione sonrió mientras lo veía analizar toda la cocina – Creo que lo encontré – Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente.

¿De verdad? – La castaña abrió sus ojos con falsa sorpresa.

Sí, te diré qué es – Harry comenzó a besar el lado izquierdo del cuello de Hermione – Quiero un poco de _esto_ – Ella sintió los labios del joven de la cicatriz contra su piel y soltó pequeñas risitas – Algo de _esto_ – Ahora los besos fueron al lado derecho del cuello de la medimaga – Pero, por sobretodo… - Se observaron – Mucho de _esto_ – Sus labios se encontraron nuevamente, luego sus lenguas se volvieron a conocer y el beso se profundizó.

Bueno, creo que puedo hacer algo para saciar tu hambre –

¿En serio? –

Haré mi mejor esfuerzo – Ella lo volvió a besar y él no pudo evitar sonreír – Ya en serio, Harry. ¿No quieres comer o beber algo? – Ambos se separaron.

Te aceptaría un café – Harry se apoyó en el mueble de cocina detrás de él. Hermione conjuró su cafetera y pareció recordar algo – ¿Qué? –

Creo que tengo de esas galletas que te gustan – El ojiverde sonrió.

¿Dónde? –

Justo detrás de ti – él se volteó y abrió la puerta del mueble para encontrarse con un paquete de sus galletas favoritas, con una sonrisa las sacó y luego fue por un plato para vaciarlas en el. Hermione ya tenía listos los cafés y ambos fueron hasta la sala; dejaron las cosas en la mesita de centro y se sentaron.

Ambos comenzaron a conversar de sus vidas durante el último tiempo, obviando cada detalle que hiciera referencia a Ginny, el enorme elefante rosado en medio de la sala. De vez en cuando se besaban y reían sin razón aparente, la verdad es que a este punto ambos estaban fuera de sí mismos. Solo sabían que estaban felices por volver a estar así, solo los dos. Luego de unos momentos de silencio, Harry se quedó observando a Hermione fijamente y tomó su mano mientras sonreía.

¿Qué pasa Harry? –

Te extrañé mucho – Hermione apretó la mano de él y sonrió.

Yo también te extrañé – Se observaron por unos segundos más hasta que Harry recordó algo que no tenía claro, algo que ella aún no le explicaba, algo que necesitaba saber. _"Tengo que preguntárselo"_

Hermione –

¿Qué? – Ella observó el cambio en su rostro y temió que él hubiera recordado el tema de Ginny, talvez ya era el momento de hablar sobre ese tema.

Ayer – El ojiverde aclaró su garganta – Ayer no me dijiste porqué decidiste alejarte de mí de un día para otro –

¿No? –

No, me dijiste que era porque ya no me soportabas, pero evidentemente no creo que esa sea la razón – Ella dejó de observarlo y él se acercó más a ella – ¿Qué pasó en realidad? – La castaña se sintió un poco incómoda.

No sé si sea yo quién debe decirte eso –

¿Quién _más_ tendría que hacerlo? – El ojiverde frunció el ceño y Hermione observó su reloj.

Ya es muy tarde, Harry. Ya deberías irte –

No evadas la pregunta, Hermione –

Ya seguiremos con esta conversación, ahora deberías volver a tu hogar – Harry quiso refutar, pero al ver la hora comprendió que desafortunadamente ella tenía razón.

Está bien, pero tendrás que explicarme esto, ¿De acuerdo? –

De acuerdo – Ella aceptó cansinamente y ambos se levantaron. Hermione lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

¿Nos vemos mañana? –

Ya veremos – Harry la observó seriamente – No sé si mañana pueda, mis turnos… -

Shh… - Él la besó silenciándola – Mañana te llamo y arreglaremos algo –

Está bien – Hermione sonrió.

Me debes una explicación y no se me… - Ahora fue ella quién lo silenció con un beso – No creo que me pueda ir si sigues haciendo eso – Él sonrió y ella suspiró.

Tienes que volver… Ginny debe estar preocupada – La sola mención de la pelirroja hizo que ambos perdieran la sonrisa.

Lo siento – Hermione asintió.

Ya hablaremos de esto – Harry acarició la mejilla de ella y le dio un último beso en los labios.

Nos vemos, Hermione –

Nos vemos – Se observaron por última vez y Harry salió por la puerta; luego de verlo tomar el ascensor, Hermione cerró la puerta y suspiró. A pesar de lo feliz que se sentía por haber estado con Harry, sabía que técnicamente él seguía con Ginny y que ella estaba jugando uno de los roles que jamás había pensado tener, siempre había repudiado la infidelidad y ahora estaba involucrada en una pésima situación. Las peores pesadillas de la pelirroja se habían hecho realidad y la castaña no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. se preguntó si Ginny sospechaba algo, no era como si llevara meses en una relación clandestina con Harry, pero de todos modos la culpa la estaba comenzado a ahogar.

"_Ahora es cuando decido pensar, ¡Maldita sea! Como desearía perder un poco de conciencia a veces"_. Esperaba poder solucionar este problema junto a Harry, pero más que nada esperaba que él aclarara sus pensamientos y sentimientos; sabía que era muy pronto y difícil de hacer, pero él tenía que tomar una decisión y deseaba con todo su ser que ella fuera **la** elegida.

* * *

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_**Cata**_


	8. Maybe

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola! Este capítulo me tomó siglos para poder terminarlo, lo único que les digo es que deben prepararse para una sobredosis de drama antes de leerlo. Y créanme, no estoy exagerando. De ahora en adelante el fic se nos complicara bastante, ya verán de qué les hablo.

Espero que, a pesar de la carga dramática, disfruten de este capítulo y como siempre me lo hagan saber.

Muchas gracias por sus bellas palabras en el capítulo anterior y por favor sigan así, me encanta leer lo que piensan y ustedes lo saben.

Solo me queda decir…

_¡Disfruten la lectura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 7: Maybe**

_I'm confusing as hell  
Yeah I'm north and south  
And I'll probably never have it all figured out  
but what I know is I wasn't meant to walk this world without you  
And I promise I'll try  
Yeah I'm gonna try to give you every little part of me  
Every single detail you missed with your eyes  
Then maybe, maybe, yeah maybe, yeah maybe,  
maybe, yeah maybe, yeah maybe_

_**Maybe – Kelly Clarkson**_

Ginny Weasley estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Desde hace una semana su novio estaba actuando extrañamente; se iba muy temprano al trabajo y volvía muy tarde a casa, no habían intercambiado muchas palabras y como olvidar la ausencia de afección. Más que nunca la pelirroja sentía que lo estaba perdiendo, podía sentir sus pulmones contraerse al solo pensar que él podría abandonarlo. Debía averiguar que le estaba ocurriendo, tenía que saber que podía generar este radical cambio en la actitud del moreno. Ya había intentado sonsacarle palabras a él, pero solo obtuvo negativas o rotundos cambios de tema.

No quería pensar lo peor, sabía que Harry podría dañarla de tal forma, pero inevitablemente esos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente. ¿Acaso Harry la estaba engañando? ¿De verdad él ya había dejado de amarla? ¿Era Hermione la persona con quien la estaba engañando?

Tenía que obtener respuestas para todas las preguntas que su cerebro estaba formulando, la desesperación se estaba apoderando de ella y decidió que necesitaba ayuda. La única persona en quién pudo pensar fue su hermano, Ron pasaba todos los días con Harry y era su mejor amigo, algo debía saber.

Suspiró y tomó el teléfono esperando que sus dudas solo fueran eso, no sabía si era lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar algo de esta magnitud; esperaba no tener que serlo.

¿Aló? – Escuchó la amable voz de su hermano.

Hola Ron –

¡Hermanita! ¿Cómo estás? –

No muy bien, ¿Sabes? –

¿Qué pasa? – El pelirrojo cambió su tono de voz a uno más preocupado.

Es algo de Harry –

¿Qué con él? –

¿No lo has notado algo extraño últimamente? –

La verdad no, talvez un poco más animado, pero nada fuera de lo normal – Ginny tragó saliva.

¿Más animado? –

Sí, creí que era porque ustedes habían arreglado sus problemas –

Pues la verdad es que en la última semana no hemos hablado mucho que digamos –

¿A qué te refieres? –

Se va muy temprano y vuelve muy tarde, eso no nos deja muchos espacios para conversar – Ron frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su hermana y guardó silencio por unos momentos - ¿Ron? –

Lo siento, me desconcentré – El pelirrojo aclaró su garganta – Mira, voy a hablar con él y trataré de averiguar si hay algo más en esto, ¿De acuerdo? –

Te lo agradecería mucho, hermano –

Por supuesto, Gin. Ya verás que todo volverá a la normalidad – La pelirroja sonrió.

Muchas gracias, Ron –

No hay de qué. Estamos hablando Gin –

Adiós, Ron – La pelirroja cortó y suspiró un poco más aliviada, si bien el problema seguía presente, sabía que contaba con su hermano y él la ayudaría.

Ya un poco más recompuesta, Ginny volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo. Esperaba que cuando volviera a casa esta noche, Harry dejara el extraño comportamiento y volviera a ser el hombre del cual se había enamorado.

--

El pelirrojo se removió incómodo en su asiento, estaba un poco desconcertado con la llamada que había recibido de su hermana. No había querido decirle nada a ella porque sonaba muy afectada con la situación, pero él sabía que Harry durante toda la semana se había marchado a la misma hora de siempre e incluso siempre parecía muy apurado. Ron lo había invitado un par de veces a ir por un trago, pero el ojiverde le decía que Ginny lo estaba esperando y que tenía que irse rápidamente.

Frunció el ceño y no pudo evitar sentirse enfadado, ¿En qué pasos andaba Harry? ¿Para qué mentirle? Es decir, él sabía que también le había mentido a su amigo, pero solo en ocasiones especiales, cuando era necesario hacerlo. Sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto, decidió ir directo al grano, tenía que conversar con Harry ahora mismo.

Luego de saludar a un par de compañeros, Ron llegó hasta el cubículo del ojiverde e ingresó con una seria expresión.

Hola, Ron – Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguía guardando unos documentos en el archivero.

Hola – El ojiverde se detuvo para observarlo más detenidamente, sin lugar a duda Ron se veía extraño.

¿Qué pasa, amigo? –

Eso me gustaría saber, Harry – El pelirrojo cerró la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

A mí nada – El ojiverde dejó los documentos y metió sus manos en los bolsillos mientras lo observaba – Al parecer eres tú al que le molesta algo –

Sí, la verdad es que sí –

Dime qué es y lo arreglamos –

De acuerdo. ¿Qué has hecho durante toda la semana después del trabajo? – Harry tragó saliva y desvió su mirada.

Volver a casa, ¿Qué más podría hacer? –

No me mientas Harry, acabo de hablar con Ginny y me dijo que has llegado tarde todos los días. ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir? – El ojiverde se sintió nervioso ante la mirada de Ron, lo habían descubierto y aún no estaba preparado para contarle lo que fuera que estaba haciendo con Hermione. Harry se sentó en la orilla de su escritorio sin poder observar a su mejor amigo a los ojos.

Ya sabes que no he estado en los mejores términos con tu hermana, simplemente quería estar solo – Ron frunció más el ceño.

Claro, por eso el apuro, no podías esperar a estar solo. No soy idiota, Harry – El pelirrojo subió un poco el tono de su voz - ¿En qué andas? –

No sé lo que estás pensando, Ron, pero… - El joven Weasley se acercó a su mejor amigo.

¡Claro que sabes lo que estoy pensando! – Ambos se observaron – ¡Es de _mi_ hermana de quién estamos hablando! – Ron lo empujó levemente con su mano derecha – Y te juro que si la estás engañando no tendré consideración contigo – El ojiverde apretó sus puños y le sostuvo la mirada a su amigo.

Lo sé –

¿Y bien? –

No es lo que piensas, Ron – Ambos se observaron y el pelirrojo prefirió creerle, _tenía_ que creerle.

Más te vale, Harry – El joven Weasley se alejó de él intentando tranquilizarse – Espero que sea lo que sea que estés haciendo lo termines ya, Ginny está preocupada por ti y te necesita junto a ella – Harry asintió.

Hoy hablaré con ella –

De acuerdo – Ron sabía que esta tensión entre los dos no desaparecería así como así, por ello comenzó a acercarse a la puerta – Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos después –

Nos vemos – Harry observó a su mejor amigo salir por la puerta y cerró sus ojos sintiéndose asqueado de sí mismo y con la culpabilidad ahorcándolo. Por supuesto que sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, no era estúpido, pero no podía evitarlo. Todo en lo que podía pensar era Hermione y supo que tenía que verla, esta conversación no podía seguir escapándose entre sus dedos.

Harry tomó su celular y quiso llamarla pero, recordando que talvez estaba en el trabajo atendiendo a algún paciente, decidió mandarle un mensaje.

Harry: Necesito verte, ¿Estás en el hospital?

Hermione: No. Estoy en casa, ¿Todo bien?

Harry: No muy bien. ¿Te molesta si voy para allá?

Hermione: Por supuesto que no, te espero.

Harry: Nos vemos.

El ojiverde tomó su abrigo y sin querer perder más tiempo, se apareció directamente fuera del departamento de Hermione. Tocó la puerta y espero por ella.

Hola – La castaña le dio una pequeña sonrisa y Harry no pudo evitar darle un breve beso en los labios.

Hola – Ya dentro, el ojiverde recordó la seriedad de la situación y suspiró.

¿Qué pasa, Harry? – Hermione frunció el ceño y siguió al ojiverde hasta la sala y este comenzó a pasearse por el lugar.

Ron sospecha – La medimaga se acercó hasta a él y lo obligo a detenerse.

¿Estás seguro? –

Sonaba bastante seguro hace unos minutos –

¿Qué te dijo? –

Ginny lo llamó y le contó que he llegado tarde todos los días desde que… bueno, tú sabes – Hermione desvió su mirada – Le dije que no era lo que él pensaba, pero es evidente que no me creyó. Él sabe que algo anda mal –

¿Crees qué… - La pregunta murió en sus labios, ya que Harry rápidamente negó con su cabeza.

No sospecha de ti Herms, no tiene como hacerlo, después de todo él todavía cree que estás enojada conmigo – La castaña asintió y se sentó en el sillón más cercano a ella, el ojiverde la imitó – ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? –

No creo ser la más indicada para decirte eso – Sus miradas chocaron intensamente y Harry pasó nerviosamente una mano por su boca.

Tengo que hablar con Ginny –

¿Qué le dirás? – El corazón de la castaña se aceleró y sintió sus manos sudar ante la expectación.

No… no lo sé – Harry la observó y relamió sus labios ansiosamente. Debía hacer una elección, talvez la más importante de su vida, y la verdad es que no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer. Desde el día en que Hermione le había confesado su amor, todo se sentía como una eterna fiesta en su interior, jamás se había sentido tan emocionado ante otra cosa en su vida. Todos los días después del trabajo se aparecía lo más rápido posible en el departamento de ella y, dependiendo de los turnos de la castaña, se abalanzaba con hambrientos besos contra ella o esperaba ansiosamente al regreso de ella; sin importar la situación, Harry seguía sintiéndose como un adolescente y ya había llegado el momento de volver a la adultez. ¿Ginny o Hermione? La sola interrogante lo hizo cerrar sus ojos y desear volver a ser un estudiante de Hogwarts.

¿Qué sientes, Harry? – El ojiverde volvió a la realidad de la mano de la voz de la castaña.

¿Qué? – Hermione mordió su labio inferior.

¿Qué sientes por mí? – Harry le sostuvo la mirada y sintió el peso de la pregunta. ¿Qué debía contestarle? Hermione le hacía sentir tantas cosas que dudaba poder encerrar todos esos sentimientos en una sola frase – Tú ya sabes lo que siento por ti… me gustaría saber que sientes tú – La voz de ella casi era un susurro y Harry pudo notar el miedo que Hermione sentía ante la respuesta.

Todo ha cambiado –

Lo sé – Harry bajó su mirada sintiéndose incapaz de darle una respuesta satisfactoria a la castaña. No sabía que decirle, la verdad era que sus emociones lo estaba traicionando en tantos niveles posibles que una respuesta certera parecía una tarea demasiado imposible.

No lo sé, Hermione – Los ojos de la castaña mostraron su decepción, sin embargo, no mostraron sorpresa ante las palabras de él. Por supuesto que no esperaba que Harry olvidara todo el amor que sentía por la menor de los Weasley en una semana, pero no podía negar que si lo deseaba.

¿Y por Ginny? – Otro silencio rodeó el lugar y Hermione se levantó del sillón – Tienes mucho que pensar, Harry – El tosco tono de voz de la castaña hizo que Harry también se levantara y se pusiera detrás de ella tocando uno de sus hombros.

Hermione… - La aludida suspiró y siguió dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

Esto es difícil para mí, sé que para ti también, pero en este momento no me siento capaz de seguir con esto –

¿A qué te refieres? – Hermione se volteó y Harry vio lágrimas contenidas en los ojos de ella.

¿Qué estamos haciendo, Harry? De verdad crees que si eventualmente estás enamorado de mí, ¿Vas a dejar a Ginny? ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de eso? – El ojiverde abrió su boca, pero la castaña continuó – ¿Acaso puedes elegir entre Ginny y yo? – Esa era la pregunta que venía acechándolo hace una semana y nuevamente su mirada bajó.

No lo sé – Hermione suspiró y se alejó más de él.

Quisiera estar sola, Harry – El ojiverde se acercó nuevamente a ella, pero la castaña lo esquivó.

No, por favor… - La súplica en los ojos de Hermione hizo que Harry asintiera.

Está bien – La castaña volvió a voltearse, estaba decidida a que él no la viera así. Se sentía tan impotente ante la situación y definitivamente Harry no estaba ayudando.

El ojiverde tragó saliva y estiró su mano deseando tocarla y talvez confortarla, pero sabía que eso no le serviría a su mejor amiga; devolvió su mano hasta su propio cuerpo y la observó por última vez antes de retirarse.

Hermione escuchó la puerta cerrarse y tibias lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. ¿Qué iba a hacer Harry? ¿Acaso él la contemplaba en un futuro cercano como algo más que su mejor amiga/amante? Se sintió tan enfadada consigo misma, ¿Cómo había dejado que algo así pasara? No podía seguirse haciendo esto a sí misma. De pronto sintió una ola de repudio contra sí misma, había sobrepasado sus propios límites.

Se dirigió hasta su baño y se sacó la ropa, tenía que quitarse esa horrible sensación de su cuerpo. La tina comenzó a llenarse y el vapor nubló su vista, Hermione sentía que esa era la visión que tenía de su propia vida en ese preciso momento. Todo se veía borroso en su panorama, a cada minuto se daba cuenta de todo el dolor que iba a provocar cuando se supiera que ella y Harry eran algo más que buenos amigos. ¿Qué dirían los Weasley? ¿Ginny enloquecería aún más? ¿Debía prepararse para el Apocalipsis? Todas esas preguntas parecían pequeñas e insignificantes ante lo que Ron pudiera pensar sobre ella y Harry.

Ron era su mejor amigo y había reaccionado tan bien con ella cuando le había contado lo de su problema con Harry, ¿Cómo podía encararlo ahora? ¿Cómo pedirle que la prefiriera a ella antes de su propia hermana?

Se sumergió en la cálida agua y sus músculos se relajaron, las lágrimas seguían cayendo y todo parecía empeorar. Tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza, pero no podía negar que una era la que más la inquietaba.

"_¿Él estará enamorado de mí?"_

La incertidumbre estaba taladrando su cabeza y la sola idea de que él no la amara le hizo sentir que su alma caía en pedazos. Pero, si él no sentía esas cosas por ella ¿Por qué Harry había vuelto a ella? ¿Por qué parecía que él solo quería estar con ella? ¿Por qué parecía que Harry se olvidaba de Ginny cuando estaban juntos?

¡Cómo odiaba estar en esta situación! Mojó su cara y suspiró fuertemente. Deseó poder desprenderse de este amor que sentía por Harry, simplemente arrancárselo del pecho y volver a verlo como el buen amigo que siempre había sido, pero debía ser realista. Sabía que no podía olvidarse así como así de Harry, lo amaba y aunque tratara de evitarlo no podía.

Salió de la tina sintiéndose igual o más consternada que antes. Luego de vestirse y arreglarse, tomó su bolso y se fue hasta el hospital.

--

Ginny había recibido una llamada de su hermano, este le informó que había charlado con el ojiverde y que seguramente él llegaría y hablarían sobre la situación. Estaba sentada en el sillón esperándola ansiosa, podía sentir un nudo en el estómago. Sabía que Harry andaba en algo extraño y todo le decía que tenía que ver con Hermione, tenía que ser eso. Seguramente la castaña le había dicho lo que ella le había pedido y por ello Harry ya no hablaba más de lo necesario con ella. No sabía como iba a enfrentar lo que se venía, pero sabía que no iba a dejar que Harry se alejara de ella, haría lo que fuera necesario para que él siguiera junto a ella.

El sonido de las llaves contra la cerradura hizo que Ginny se levantara del sillón y con su pulso acelerado esperó a que Harry entrara.

El ojiverde ingresó a su hogar y con desanimados pasos fue hasta el encuentro de Ginny. Sus miradas chocaron y ambos se sintieron incómodos.

Hola Harry –

Hola – El ojiverde aclaró su garganta y sintió la tensión aumentar – Hablaste con Ron – Ginny abrió y cerró su boca sin encontrar palabras – Te entiendo, he estado actuando raro últimamente... – Ginny observó el serio rostro de Harry y temió lo que se avecinaba.

Te lo dijo, ¿Verdad? – Harry frunció el ceño.

¿Disculpa? –

Hermione – El ojiverde tragó saliva, ¿Acaso Ginny ya sabía lo que Hermione sentía por él? – Te dijo lo que le pedí – El ojiverde no sabía de qué demonios estaba hablando la pelirroja y decidió hacer como si sabía, algo no estaba bien y esperaba averiguarlo – Sabía que no podía esperar que se quedara callada –

¿Y qué esperabas? – Harry se cruzó de brazos y la observó fijamente. _"¡Vamos! Dime ya que le pediste"_

Que simplemente se diera cuenta del estorbo que es para nosotros, no debería costarle tanto trabajo alejarse de ti si tan solo te considerara su amigo… ¡Es tan evidente que no puede vivir sin ti! Ni siquiera pudo aguantar alejarse un mes de ti – El ojiverde abrió sus ojos considerablemente. ¿Era verdad lo que acababa de escuchar?

¡¿Le pediste que se alejara de mí?! – La sorpresa era demasiado evidente en la voz del moreno y Ginny rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error.

Ella… ella no te lo había dicho – La pelirroja se alejó un poco de su novio y vio la furibunda expresión de sus ojos.

No, no me lo había dicho – Harry dijo como si fuera lo más obvio – ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Ginny? ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirle a Hermione que se aleje de mí? ¡Debes estar loca! – La menor de los Weasley no se atrevía a mirarlo, sabía que nada bueno saldría de esto.

Harry, cálmate por favor… -

¿Y ella qué dijo? ¿Simplemente aceptó? – El ojiverde se acercó más a ella.

Bueno, ella… -

¿La obligaste a aceptar? –

Harry – Ginny lo tomó por los hombros – Si se lo pedí fue porque estaba desesperada, ¿Qué más se supone que hiciera? ¿Esperar a que ella se abalanzara contra ti? – Harry bajó su mirada – Ambos sabemos que ella siente algo más por ti. No me culpes por defender lo mío – El ojiverde sintió una mezcla de culpa y furia en su boca. ¿Cómo reaccionar ante esto? Obviamente estaba enojado por lo que se acababa de enterar, pero también debía recordar que hace una semana _él_ se había abalanzado contra Hermione.

No sé, Ginny. Todo esto está mal… ¿Así de mal estamos? –

No, no estamos mal… solo tenemos un poco de problemas, pero es normal –

¿Normal? – Harry alzó sus cejas – ¿Cómo va a ser normal esto? Es evidente que nada entre nosotros es normal, Ginny – El ojiverde se alejó de la pelirroja y le dio la espalda, una ola de malestar lo estaba invadiendo y necesitaba sacarse esa sensación de sí mismo.

Podemos hacer que esto funcione, Harry. Yo sé que podemos – El moreno suspiró.

Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso – Ginny sintió su respiración acelerarse y se puso frente a él.

No digas eso –

Tengo que pensar, necesito estar solo –

Harry, por favor… hablemos de esto – Ginny quiso acercarse a él, pero el ojiverde se alejó nuevamente de ella y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta - ¿De nuevo te vas a ir? –

No creo que deba explicarte porqué necesito estar solo – Ambos cruzaron una última mirada y Ginny fue hasta el sillón escuchando la puerta cerrarse.

Otra vez estaba sola, otra vez él se había ido y otra vez se sentía vacía. Las lágrimas rápidamente comenzaron a caer y el nudo en el estómago se iba acrecentando, pronto las náuseas la sobrepasaron y terminó frente al baño vomitando lo que parecía ser todos sus problemas e inseguridades. Sin duda esta sería una larga noche.

--

Harry ya iba por su tercer whisky cuando escuchó su celular sonar. Esperando que no fuera Ginny o Hermione, lo sacó y vio el número de Ron.

¿Aló? –

¿Dónde demonios estás, Harry? – La voz del pelirrojo sonaba acelerada y molesta.

¿Qué pasa? –

Acabo de encontrar a Ginny en el suelo desmayada –

¡¿Qué?! –

¡Más te vale que esto no sea tu culpa, Harry! – Ron trató de enfocarse en el problema – Será mejor que vengas a ayudarme, tenemos que llevarla al hospital –

Estaré ahí de inmediato – Harry sintió su corazón acelerarse ante lo que podía haber pasado a la pelirroja. Jamás se había sentido culpable de algo en su vida y esperaba que nada malo le ocurriera, ahora más que nunca debía estar junto a ella.

Luego de pagar la cuenta, fue hasta al callejón más cercano y se apareció en su hogar, esperaba que ella estuviera bien, tenía que estar bien.

* * *

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_**Cata**_


	9. Iris

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola! Sé que les había dicho que el capítulo pasado tenía una carga dramática potente, y creo que lo notaron; ahora les digo, si el capítulo pasado les pareció muy dramático, entonces este los tendrá al borde de la histeria. Juro que no miento, espero que sepan aguantar el drama, al menos a mí me encanta. Lo sé, soy una Drama Queen jajaja.

Otra cosa, este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a **-Matsumoto-**. ¡Linda! Me encantaron las imágenes que hiciste para el soundtrack, te quedaron simplemente perfectas. De verdad te agradezco que te hayas dado el tiempo para hacer tan bellas imágenes, por eso este capítulo va completito para ti =). Espero que sea de tu agrado.

Aquí les dejo el link de las imágenes; véanlas y ámenlas por favor:

h t t p : / / i225 . photobucket . com/albums/dd282/porisu_su/ sountrack1 .jpg

ht t p : / / i225 . photobucket . com/albums/dd282/porisu_su/sountrack2 . jpg **(Solo deben quitar los espacios)**

Bueno mis queridos lectores, como siempre les agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios y espero que no me odien cuando finalicen el capítulo, yo les anticipé que era dramático. ¡No lo olviden! xD.

Solo me queda decir…

_¡Disfruten la lectura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 8: Iris**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_**Iris – Goo Goo Dolls**_

Hermione recién había terminado de atender a un paciente cuando vio la pelirroja cabellera de su mejor amigo a la distancia.

"_¿Ron?"_

Con el ceño fruncido, la castaña dio rápidos pasos hasta llegar al pelirrojo. Luego de tocar el hombro del más alto, este se volteó y la atrapó en un abrazo.

Hermione – La castaña también lo abrazó y se preocupó.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Luego de separarse un poco, Hermione vio el preocupado rostro de Ron.

Ginny – La medimaga tragó saliva – La encontré desmayada en el baño de su casa, estaba sangrando, no despertaba, no…. – Hermione lo detuvo abrazándolo nuevamente.

Espera, tienes que calmarte – La castaña acarició la espalda de su amigo tratando de transmitirle algo de seguridad.

Es que tú no la viste, Hermione… se veía tan pálida, jamás la había visto así –

¿Hace cuanto llegaron? –

Hace unos diez minutos –

¿Les avisaste a tus padres? –

No, creo que Harry fue a hacer eso – Ante la mención del nombre del ojiverde, la castaña cerró sus ojos. Finalmente Ron se separó de ella.

¿Quién recibió a tu hermana? –

¿Un medimago? – Hermione alzó una ceja.

¿No viste el nombre? –

No. Estoy bastante nervioso por si no lo habías notado –

De acuerdo, ¿Por dónde se fue? – El pelirrojo señaló la dirección y Hermione asintió.

Iré a ver cómo está –

Gracias, Herms – La castaña lo dejó solo nuevamente. Luego de unos minutos de buscar, Hermione encontró a su colega junto a Ginny. La pelirroja estaba despierta y con una inescrutable expresión, casi como si solo su cuerpo estuviera ahí en la cama y su alma la hubiera abandonado. La castaña ingresó al cuarto y se acercó a su colega.

Ethan – El medimago la observó – Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero… -

No te preocupes, sé que es tu amiga – Él le dio una mirada de entendimiento – Supongo que quieres saber cómo está – Hermione asintió y sintió la mirada de Ginny posarse sobre ella – Creo que no tengo muy buenas noticias –

¿Qué pasó? – Ethan intercambio miradas entre ambas jóvenes y finalmente se dirigió a la castaña.

Tu amiga tenía un embarazo de tres semanas y media – La respiración de Hermione se cortó momentáneamente.

¿Tenía? –

Sí, lamentablemente el sangrado que tenía era el resultado de un aborto natural – La castaña cubrió su rostro con ambas manos sin poder creer lo que su colega le estaba diciendo. Ginny estaba embarazada y acababa de perder a su hijo, ¿Cómo demonios había ocurrido algo así? Luego de unos segundos de estupefacción, Hermione se acercó hasta el lado de la pelirroja.

Ginny… - La menor de los Weasley se reflejó en los ojos de la medimaga y, sin poder contenerse más, estalló en lágrimas. Hermione, sin dudar, la abrazó y sintió las tibias lágrimas de la pelirroja en su hombro. Ginny se aferró fuertemente a la castaña a medida que sus sollozos iban en aumento, en ese preciso momento todas las diferencias que las separaban eran inexistentes ante la tragedia que recién había ocurrido.

¿Cómo, Hermione… c-cómo? – La mayor acarició la espalda de la pelirroja con suaves pero firmes movimientos, sabía que no habían palabras de consuelo para una situación como esta.

No lo sabías, ¿Verdad? – Hermione sintió a Ginny negar y se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos – Lo siento tanto, Ginny – La pelirroja cerró los ojos ante las sentidas palabras de la que alguna vez había sido su gran amiga.

No lo puedo creer… estuv-ve embarazada y, y ni siquiera me di cuenta – Hermione limpió las lágrimas de Ginny con sus dedos y tomó una de las manos de la pelirroja.

Era muy pronto para que lo notaras, no puedes culparte por ello… –

De todos modos, debí notarlo… ¿Qué clase de intento de madre soy? – La castaña negó con su cabeza y apretó la mano de Ginny.

No digas eso, esto no es tu culpa –

¡Claro que lo es! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! – Hermione observó a Ethan y este pareció comprender que ambas necesitaban algo de privacidad.

Vendré a verificar tu estado más tarde, Ginny – La castaña le agradeció con la mirada y volvió su vista a la pelirroja una vez que la puerta se cerró.

Ginny, tienes que calmarte… esto no te hace bien – Las lágrimas seguían cayendo del rostro de la más pequeña y Hermione sintió que el nudo en su garganta se hacía insoportable – Iré por Ron y Harry, talvez ellos puedan… - La castaña estaba por levantarse cuando Ginny apretó su mano.

No te vayas – Hermione la miró confundida – No sé si pueda lidiar con ellos ahora, de verdad necesito que _tú_ estés aquí – La medimaga asintió y encerró la mano de la pelirroja con sus dos manos.

Está bien – Ambas guardaron silencio por unos momentos y la respiración de Ginny comenzó a volver a la normalidad.

Talvez… talvez merezca esto, ¿Sabes? – Hermione frunció el ceño.

¿De qué hablas? –

Durante el último tiempo no he hecho nada bien – La pelirroja la observó fijamente – Primero te pedí que te alejaras de tu mejor amigo y de paso te aleje de mí – La castaña bajó su vista – Luego, en vez de acercarme más a Harry, solo he conseguido que nuestra relación se vuelva una verdadera pesadilla – Ginny sonrió tristemente y otra lágrima cayó por su rostro – Y ahora… acabo de perder lo que podría haber sido lo más importante de toda mi vida – Hermione la observó con infinita tristeza y nuevamente la abrazó.

No vuelvas a decir eso Ginny, tú no mereces esto – La pelirroja apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione.

Me encantaría creerte, Hermione – La castaña cerró sus ojos tratando de encontrar palabras que ayudaran a la menor de los Weasley, pero nada de lo que su mente elaboraba parecía ser suficiente.

Solo cometiste errores, al igual que todo el mundo, eso no significa que merezcas lo que te pasó. Esto es una horrible pérdida y nadie merece que algo así le pase. Creéme Ginny, no lo mereces – La pelirroja suspiró.

No soy una buena persona, Hermione. Sé que de cierto modo el destino me esta devolviendo todo lo que hice. No trates de decirme que no merezco esto, cuando sé que sí – Se separaron y Hermione tomó el rostro de la más pequeña entre sus manos.

Escúchame – Sus ojos se encontraron – No mereces esto – Las lágrimas de Ginny tocaron las palmas de la castaña – No lo mereces –

Gracias, Hermione – La medimaga asintió – Gracias – Hermione volvió a encerrarla entre sus brazos y la acompañó hasta que sus llantos cesaron. La castaña estaba segura que Ginny no podría sobrellevar esta situación tan fácilmente, el destino la estaba golpeando fuertemente y deseo poder ser de más ayuda; esperaba que sus amigos supieran confortarla mejor que ella.

--

Harry y Ron llevaban minutos esperando que Hermione saliera de la sección en que Ginny estaba. La tensión y la impaciencia estaban impregnadas en el rostro de ambos aurores, y prácticamente no habían cruzado palabras desde que Ginny había ingresado de urgencia. De pronto vieron a una sombría Hermione acercarse hasta ellos y, con rápidos pasos, ambos fueron a su encuentro. Las verdes orbes chocaron inevitablemente con las café y una sensación de necesidad y culpabilidad caló en el corazón del moreno.

¿Qué pasó, Hermione? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – El acelerado tono del pelirrojo hizo que Hermione volviera su atención a Ron – ¿Ginny está bien? –

Sí… ella está durmiendo ahora – Ambos jóvenes suspiraron aliviados.

¿Qué fue lo qué paso? – Ahora fue Harry el que mostró su preocupación por la más joven del clan Weasley. Hermione los observó a ambos, lo que tenía que decirles excedía todo tipo de formalidad de su parte, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y sentir su respiración entrecortarse.

Ginny estaba embarazada – Ron abrió su boca ligeramente y rápidamente observó la sorprendida expresión del ojiverde.

¿Qué? – Harry sintió sus piernas debilitarse y el latido de su corazón acelerarse.

Tenía tres semanas y media de embarazo y… y lo perdió por aborto natural cuando la encontraron sangrando – Ron tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y se alejó de ambos. Por su parte, Harry sintió como si le hubieran desgarrado una parte de su alma. Hermione lo observó y recordó haber observado esa misma expresión cuando Sirius cayó por el velo que le quitó la vida. Sin pensarlo, Hermione lo abrazó y sintió los brazos del ojiverde aferrarse fuertemente a su cintura. Luego de unos segundos, ambos se observaron significativamente y Hermione sintió a Ron acercarse con lágrimas en sus ojos. Levemente se soltó de Harry y también abrazó a Ron, definitivamente este era un golpe demasiado fuerte para todos.

Luego de unos minutos el trío se encaminó hasta la habitación donde Ginny dormía. Ron y Harry se instalaron a cada lado de la cama de la pelirroja. El joven Weasley tomó la mano de su hermana y la acarició suavemente, el pelirrojo se sentía completamente impotente ante la situación. Su hermana estaba pasando por la peor situación jamás imaginada y él no podía hacer nada por ella, todo parecía tan injusto a sus ojos.

El ojiverde acarició el rostro de Ginny y deseó saber qué hacer, estaba tan triste y confundido. Sus ojos se posaron en el vientre de la pelirroja y cerró sus ojos al comprender que una pequeña parte de él había muerto en Ginny hace tan solo unas horas. ¿Por qué había pasado todo esto? ¿Acaso la vida no se cansaba de quitarle todo de las manos? Se sintió más destrozado que nunca y sus ojos viajaron hasta los de la castaña. Con una simple mirada el ojiverde sintió el apoyo y amor de su mejor amiga, como siempre ella estaba ahí y le pareció estúpido de su parte no haber notado todos esos sentimientos que ella siempre le había mostrado, todo en una simple mirada.

Luna – La rubia ingresó a la habitación y luego de observar brevemente a Ginny, Harry y Hermione, se acercó a Ron y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Ella… ella… - Luna besó la frente de su novio.

Shh… lo sé – El pelirrojo sollozó y se aferró con fuerza la rubia.

De un momento a otro, Harry sintió que ya no podía seguir dentro de esa habitación, todo era demasiado abrumador y necesitaba salir de ahí. Sin disculparse, Harry se retiró de la habitación. Hermione observó la puerta por la que acababa de salir el ojiverde y un fuerte deseo de seguirlo la apoderó, observó a Luna y esta le hizo un gesto para que fuera tras él, la castaña observó a Ron y este asintió. Luego de dirigirles una última mirada, Hermione corrió hasta que vio la silueta de Harry caminando por el pasillo contiguo al que ella estaba. Con rápidos pasos, Hermione lo alcanzó y tomó su brazo.

Harry – El ojiverde se volteó y la castaña vio la mezcla de pánico y tristeza en los ojos de él - ¿A dónde vas, Harry? –

Lejos de aquí – El auror intentó continuar caminando, pero Hermione no lo soltó.

¡¿Estás loco, Harry?! Ahora es cuando Ginny más te necesita, no puedes simplemente irte –

¿Cómo se supone que este ahí cuando sé que todo esto es mi culpa? – Hermione evitó rodar los ojos ante lo que sabía que se avecinaba, era evidente que él se iba a echar la culpa de todo lo ocurrido; durante todos los años que lo conocía sabía que el ojiverde tendía a hacer esto con frecuencia, esperaba poder hacerlo entrar en razón esta vez.

No te eches la culpa de esto, nadie tiene la culpa de esto, Harry. Simplemente ocurrió – El ojiverde negó con su cabeza.

No, Hermione. Yo no estuve ahí, ella tenía a mi hijo en su interior y yo ni siquiera estuve presente –

Eso no… -

Nada de lo que digas me va a hacer cambiar de opinión. Durante todo este tiempo lo único que hice al lado de Ginny fue pelear con ella, no le prestaba la atención necesaria y lo único en que podía pensar eras tú – Hermione sintió la mirada de él penetrar sus sentidos y tragó saliva. Luego de observar su alrededor, decidió que esta conversación era muy personal como para tenerla en medio de un pasillo. Tomó el brazo del moreno y lo guió hasta un cuarto vacío.

Por lo que acabas de decir, yo debería ser la que se siente culpable – Hermione cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en ella.

No, tú no tienes la culpa –

Lo mismo digo – Ambos se observaron – Tienes que volver a esa habitación, Harry – El ojiverde bajó su mirada – Ella te necesita… -

No puedo – Hermione se acercó un poco a él.

Harry… -

Hermione, no lo entiendes – Ella frunció el ceño – Ginny está mal y necesita que yo este con ella, que este _completamente _con ella – La castaña no comprendía lo que el moreno intentaba decirle – ¿Cómo puedo estar ahí con ella cuando, aun sabiendo por lo que está pasando, no puedo dejar de pensar en _ti_? – La medimaga lo observó fijamente y camino hasta la ventana, dándole la espalda.

No es el momento para hablar de esto –

Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo…- Harry observó la espalda de ella y deseó tocarla, pero prefirió respetar su espacio – Estaba ahí con Ginny y solo podía pensar en tocarte, en abrazarte, en besarte… - Hermione se volteó para verlo.

Harry… - El ojiverde suspiró y se acercó a ella – Esto está mal –

Me enamoré de ti, Hermione – Sus manos encontraron el rostro de la castaña – Qué gran momento para decírtelo, ¿Verdad? – Una triste sonrisa cruzó el rostro del ojiverde y Hermione sintió la emoción contraer su garganta, finalmente había escuchado lo que deseaba escuchar hace tanto tiempo, pero la situación no podía ser más desfavorable.

¿C-cómo puedes estar seguro? Solo hace unas horas me dijiste que no sabías que sentías por mí, ¿Acaso te enamoraste de mí en un par de horas? – Hermione frunció el ceño y el ojiverde negó con su cabeza.

No sé desde cuando siento esto, Hermione… pero ahora más que nunca comprendo lo que siento por ti. En este momento solo debería pensar en Ginny y en lo horrible que es todo esto, pero no puedo – Sus ojos estaban unidos casi magnéticamente – Te veo y solo puedo pensar en estar contigo – La castaña abrió su boca queriendo decir algo, pero sin conseguirlo – Y no sabes cuán culpable me siento – Él apoyó su frente en la de ella y cerró sus ojos – No puedo hacerle esto –

Lo sé – La voz de ella se quebró y el ojiverde la abrazó.

No podemos hacerle esto – Harry respiró la esencia de Hermione y deseó poder seguir en ese momento por el resto de la eternidad.

No podemos – Finalmente las lágrimas dejaron la seguridad de los ojos de la castaña y el ojiverde sintió la humedad en su hombro. Se separó un poco de ella para limpiar sus lágrimas y nuevamente sus miradas chocaron, ambos se transmitían tantas emociones a través de sus ojos que llegaba a doler tener que dejar pasar todo ese amor que parecía recién descubierto, pero que en verdad llevaba años reteniéndose.

¿Crees que podamos hacerlo? – La voz de Harry también sonaba quebrada y Hermione asintió.

¿Cuándo vas a terminar de entenderlo, Harry? – Ella sonrió tristemente – Estamos juntos en esto – Él también sonrió débilmente.

Estamos juntos en esto – Luego de unos momentos de intensas miradas y rotundo silencio, Harry se permitió posar sus labios sobre los de Hermione. Compartieron un beso profundo e intenso que les quitó el aliento a ambos.

Vuelve con ella, Harry – El ojiverde se separó de ella con la respiración agitada.

_Te amo_, Hermione –

Lo sé – Compartieron una última mirada y finalmente Hermione escuchó la puerta cerrarse – _Yo también_ – La castaña fue hasta la ventana y cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Se apoyó en la ventana y trató de recuperar la compostura, ese no era el lugar para perder los estribos; tenía que ser fuerte y aguantar el dolor que parecía quemarla por dentro, al menos hasta que estuviera en la tranquilidad de su hogar.

Luego de limpiar sus lágrimas y refrescarse un poco en el baño, Hermione caminó hasta el cuarto dónde Ginny ya había despertado. Desde la puerta observó a Harry sostener la mano de Ginny, el dolor parecía incrementar al ver tal imagen y decidió que lo mejor era dejar que Ginny estuviera con Harry y Ron, ella no podía hacer mucho ahí. Ya comenzaba devolverse sobre sus pasos cuando chocó con alguien.

Disculpa – La castaña vio el amigable rostro del medimago que estaba atendiendo a Ginny.

No te preocupes – Ethan le sonrió.

Supongo que vienes a verificar el estado de Ginny –

Sí, probablemente se pueda ir hoy mismo – Hermione asintió y él la observó fijamente - ¿Estás bien? –

Sí, ¿Por qué? – Él puso un mechón de cabello de Hermione tras su oreja.

Estabas llorando – La castaña no se atrevió a negarlo, seguramente sus ojos seguían ligeramente rojos – ¿De verdad estás bien? –

No muy bien – Hermione bajó su mirada y sonrió tristemente.

¿Quieres… quieres hablar? – Ethan buscó su mirada y la encontró, la castaña no pudo evitar sentirse un poco sorprendida – No deberías guardarte lo que te pasa si te tiene así y… a mí me encantaría escucharte – La medimaga observó ligeramente la habitación tras ella y luego volvió su mirada a Ethan.

¿De verdad quieres escucharme? – Él le sonrió.

Cada palabra, Hermione – Ella también sonrió.

De acuerdo –

¿Me esperas en la cafetería?, tu amiga es mi última paciente – Hermione asintió – No me tardo – Ethan le dio una última sonrisa antes de ingresar al cuarto de la pelirroja. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, Hermione alcanzó a cruzar una mirada con Harry y rápidamente se comenzó a alejar, tenía que comenzar a cerrar etapas en su vida y esperaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para asimilarlo.

* * *

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_**Cata**_


	10. One Day

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola, hola, hola! nuevo día, nuevo capítulo, mis queridos amigos. Y debo decir que este si que me costó. Como se han dado cuenta la historia se nos va complicando cada vez más, al parecer tengo una fijación con el sufrimiento jajaja. Lo siento, pero creo que de este modo la historia está quedando muy interesante, espero que sus jóvenes corazones puedan aceptar mis maneras de hacer la historia.

Como siempre les agradezco mucho sus lecturas, comentarios, elogios, etc. No hay nada más alentador que sus bellas palabras, así que no me dejen por favor.

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y recuerden que vienen más, así que no se traumen xD.

Sin más que decir…

_¡Disfruten la lectura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 9: One Day**

_If I could find __the years that went away  
Destroying all the cruelty of fate  
I must believe that love will find a way  
Tonight_

_Lonely finds me  
One day you will come  
But I'll wait for love's sake  
One day to me, love_

_If I could see beyond the here and now  
If you could hear me calling you somehow  
If I could know that love is reaching out  
To find you with me tonight_

_**One Day – Trading Yesterday**_

Ethan era una persona muy agradable. Sus ojos marrones y cálida sonrisa hacían sentir a Hermione en confianza. Nada acerca de él parecía complicado, por el contrario, Hermione sentía que todo parecía ser más simple junto a él. Talvez esto era lo que necesitaba justo ahora, talvez la vida le estaba dando una nueva opción, talvez, solo talvez podría sacarse a Harry de la cabeza.

¡Hermione! – Luna sacudió levemente el brazo de la castaña – ¿Sigues aquí? – La rubia la observó fijamente.

Sí, disculpa… ¿Qué decías? –

Más bien la pregunta es: ¿En quién estás pensando: Harry o Ethan? – Hermione guardó silencio bajó la atenta mirada de su amiga – Ya veo… dos hombres, un camino – La castaña observó a Luna sonreír levemente y simplemente suspiró.

No es gracioso –

No, no lo es. Pero, de todos modos, deberías intentar dejar de pensar un poco en esto – Luna bebió un sorbo de su café y se acomodó en su silla – Aunque pensándolo bien… eso es lo que has hecho durante toda la semana – El tono de la rubia sonaba acusador y la castaña frunció el ceño.

¿Algo que me quieras decir? –

Ya sabes lo que quiero decir, Hermione – Luna alzó sus cejas - ¿De verdad crees que estar con Ethan te hará olvidar a Harry? –

Cuando lo dices así pareciera que simplemente lo estoy usando – Luna no cambió su expresión – No lo estoy usando. ¡Merlín, Luna! Yo no soy así –

Lo sé, pero… ¿No crees que esto sea un poco injusto para Ethan? –

¿Ser mi amigo es algo injusto? –

No me refería a _eso_ – Hermione volvió su vista al café que descansaba sobre la mesa, sabía perfectamente que la rubia no se refería a eso – Es evidente que Ethan no quiere ser solo tu amigo, lo cual me parecería genial si tu pudieras sentir lo mismo por él – La castaña observó a Luna – Algo _muy_ improbable en mi opinión –

Gracias por el voto de confianza, Luna – La novia de Ron evitó rodar sus ojos.

No puedes elegir enamorarte, Hermione. Todo esto que tú y Harry están haciendo es la mayor ridiculez del universo… -

Aquí vamos de nuevo – La castaña rodó sus ojos.

Sí, te lo seguiré diciendo hasta que entres en razón. Ginny no es un caso de caridad, ella no necesita que Harry se quede con ella por culpa, ni tampoco merece que le sigan mintiendo de esta manera –

Te recuerdo que no fui yo quien decidió esto, fue Harry quién dijo que no podíamos hacerle esto, no es mi decisión –

Tú aceptaste, eres tan culpable como él – Hermione suspiró y masajeó sus sienes, venía escuchando el mismo discurso de Luna desde hace una semana y, aunque sabía que ella tenía razón, no podía admitirlo.

De verdad no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo, Luna –

Por supuesto que no, es mucho más fácil seguir mintiéndote – Hermione la observó.

¿Crees que me gusta todo esto? Esto no es fácil para mí –

Ahí te equivocas Hermione, lo que tú y Harry están haciendo es lo fácil – Luna se acercó un poco más a ella – Lo difícil es aceptar lo que sientes y encarar lo que se viene por delante. Es mucho más fácil amar a alguien en las sombras y eso es precisamente lo que estás haciendo –

Solo estoy respetando su decisión –

¿Y desde cuándo haces eso? – Luna bufó – Tú eres la que siempre le ha dicho a Harry que camino elegir, que decisiones tomar, que cosas hacer… si no fuera por ti, ¿Quién sabe que sería de él ahora? – La rubia suspiró – No creo que sea el momento para respetar sus decisiones, especialmente cuando ambas sabemos que está sufriendo tanto como tú con todo esto –

Ginny lo necesita más que yo, Luna… creo que finalmente me acostumbraré a no tener a Harry en mi vida – Los ojos de la castaña no se encontraron con los de la rubia.

Y seguimos con las mentiras… - La rubia debía admitir que Hermione estaba colmando su infinita paciencia – No creo que pueda seguir conversando contigo si te empeñas en engañarte a ti misma – Luna se levantó de la mesa y tomó su bolso.

¿Luna… qué haces? – Hermione la observó impresionada.

Acabo de decírtelo – La castaña tomó la mano de su amiga.

Por favor, Luna – Ambas se observaron – Quédate – La menor reparó en la súplica de Hermione y decidió volver a sentarse – Gracias –

No necesitas mentirme a mí, Hermione –

Lo sé, lo siento – La rubia asintió – Es solo que… a veces es más fácil creer que todo está bien si lo digo en voz alta, ¿Sabes? –

Pero nada está bien. No puedes seguir esquivando este problema, eventualmente tú y Harry tendrán que volver a hablar sobre esto y contarle todo a Ginny –

No he visto a Harry desde el incidente de Ginny y la verdad es que tampoco sé si quiero verlo – Hermione apoyó su cabeza en una de sus palmas – Solo pensar en él me hace sentir culpable, lo veo a él y veo a Ginny llorando entre mis brazos – Un nuevo suspiro dejó el cuerpo de Hermione.

Aún me cuesta asimilar todo lo que pasó – Luna recordó el rostro de la pelirroja aquel día y un pequeño escalofrío cruzó por su espalda.

¿Has hablado con ella? –

Solo un poco, todavía está muy afectada… Harry me dijo que la llevó al psicólogo, tiene miedo de que ella pueda hacer algo contra sí misma – Ambas jóvenes compartieron una triste mirada – Le tocó muy fuerte a Ginny esta vez –

Demasiado fuerte – La castaña bebió un poco de su café y nuevamente pensó en lo culpable que se sentía, si bien ella no había sido la que había tomado la decisión de terminar la clandestina relación entre ella y Harry, no podía decir que no lo entendía. Sabía que tanto Harry como ella siempre buscaban hacer lo correcto y en este preciso momento nada le parecía más correcto que Harry se quedara con Ginny, al menos eso era lo que se estaba diciendo desde hace una semana; sin dudas para su adolorido corazón lo único correcto _era, es y sería_ siendo que Harry estuviera junto a ella.

Y aún así… - El tono de voz de la rubia le informó a Hermione que el tema Ginny/Harry/Hermione/Ethan no se había terminado ni por asomo.

--

¿Ginny? – La pelirroja escuchó a su cansado novio fuera del baño.

¿Qué pasa ahora, Harry? – El ojiverde se apoyó un poco en la puerta que los separaba.

Nada, solo… ¿Estás bien? –

Sí, estoy bien –

¿Por qué tardas tanto, entonces? – La pelirroja suspiró cansinamente.

Quería estar sola por un momento, no es nada –

No se supone que estés sola, Gin – El ojiverde apoyó una de sus manos en la puerta – Por eso estoy aquí –

Lo sé y te lo agradezco Harry, pero… de verdad me gustaría que confiaras un poco en mí – La menor abrió la puerta y se encontró con el rostro del moreno – No voy a suicidarme si me dejas cinco minutos sola – Harry tragó saliva.

Ginny, yo… -

Lo sé, solo intentas ayudarme, pero no necesito que estés sobre mis pasos las 24 horas del día – Su voz era neutra y el ojiverde deseó saber si ella estaba molesta o simplemente quería dejarle en claro que estaba siendo muy sobre protector.

Lo siento – Ella negó.

No he sido yo los últimos días, si fuera tú talvez haría lo mismo –

Trataré de calmarme un poco, ¿De acuerdo? – Harry tomó la mano de Ginny y esta sonrió débilmente.

De acuerdo – Los labios del ojiverde tocaron la frente de la más baja y luego ambos se observaron.

¿Estás lista? –

Sí, vamos – Ambos jóvenes se aparecieron en las cercanías del hospital. Tanto Harry como Ginny habían decidido que lo mejor para la salud de la pelirroja era que ella comenzara a visitar a un psicólogo hasta que todo el trauma por el que habían pasado se aplacara un poco. Las heridas aún estaban frescas y el ojiverde esperaba que esto ayudara a Ginny, seguramente jamás podrían olvidar lo que había pasado, pero debían intentar asimilarlo.

El ojiverde acompañó a la menor de los Weasley hasta la puerta de la especialista que estaba atendiendo a Ginny.

¿De verdad no quieres que entre contigo? – Harry la observó fijamente.

Necesito hacer esto sola – Él asintió.

Estaré aquí cuando termines –

Gracias, Harry – Compartieron un breve beso y luego el joven de la cicatriz observó a su novia ingresar a la habitación.

--

Hermione observó su reloj rápidamente verificando que tenía el tiempo suficiente para llegar calmadamente al hospital. La castaña había quedado con Ethan para cenar y sabía que él salía a las 7, así que esperaba darle una sorpresa al anticiparse. Luego de la inevitable charla de Jamás-Te-Olvidarás-De-Harry-Por-Mucho-Que-Lo-Intentes-Y-Ya-Deberías-Tenerlo-Más-Que-Claro con Luna, lo único que Hermione deseaba era relajarse y tener una agradable velada con Ethan. A pesar de que la medimaga entendía el punto de la rubia, no encontraba nada de malo en tratar de pasarla bien un poco. Durante la mitad de su vida se había enfrentado a los más extraños e inimaginables peligros que alguien normal jamás enfrentaría en toda su existencia; y otra buena parte de su vida había sufrido en secreto su amor por Harry, así que ¿Qué tan malo podía ser esto? Ethan era una buena persona, atractivo, inteligente, gracioso y definitivamente no era Harry. Por el momento eso debía ser suficiente.

Ya dentro del hospital, Hermione vio a Ethan a lo lejos y ambos sonrieron. Ambos caminaron hasta encontrarse y el más alto besó la mejilla de la castaña.

Pensé que… -

Quise darte una sorpresa – Él sonrió.

Ya estaba por ir a cambiarme, ¿Nos vemos afuera? – Ella asintió y ambos sonrieron antes de que Ethan volviera a tomar su rumbo inicial.

Hermione se volteó y, aún con una pequeña sonrisa, se encontró con la penetrante mirada de Harry. Casi como por acto de magia, la sonrisa se esfumó y el nerviosismo se apoderó de la medimaga.

"_Cálmate, ¿Qué importa que te haya visto? No es como si le debieras una explicación. Él está con Ginny, ¿No?" _

Por un momento, Hermione consideró hacerse la desentendida y seguir su camino, pero evidentemente esos no eran los planes del ojiverde. La castaña observó a Harry acercarse a ella y juró que jamás había visto el ceño del moreno tan fruncido.

Harry – El nombre salió de su boca casi como un suspiro, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

¿Qué fue eso? – La mirada del ojiverde se perdió por unos momentos hacía el lugar al que Ethan se había retirado, lentamente su mirada volvió a los castaños ojos de la medimaga.

¿Qué? –

¿Quién era ese tipo? – La última palabra dejó una amarga sensación en su boca.

Un amigo – Hermione no podía creer que Harry pareciera tan molesto con esta situación, ¿Acaso se había olvidado de Ginny?

¿Un amigo? – El ojiverde soltó una risa irónica – ¿De verdad, Hermione? –

¿Tengo alguna razón para mentirte? – Hermione se cruzó de brazos, repentinamente contagiada con la molestia de su mejor amigo.

No puedo creer lo que estás haciendo, Hermione – La castaña alzó una ceja.

¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo? –

Esto. Lo que sea que tengas con ese sujeto… pensé que estabas enamorada de mí – Harry se acercó un poco más a ella - ¿Tan rápido se te olvido lo que sientes por mí? – La castaña sintió la cálida respiración del ojiverde cerca de su rostro y tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para contenerse.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Harry – Con una intensa mirada, Hermione se alejó del moreno y retomó su camino hasta la salida, obviamente seguida por el ojiverde.

¡Hermione! – Harry tomó el hombro de la castaña y pudo sentir la electricidad tocar cada parte de su cuerpo.

¿Qué quieres, Harry? – La respiración de la medimaga sonaba irregular y sus miradas chocaron nuevamente.

¿Qué estás haciendo? –

Ya te dije, esto no es tu asunto – Harry apretó el agarre de su mano en el brazo de Hermione.

Claro que lo es, _tú_ eres mi asunto – La castaña pudo sentir su corazón acelerarse y se soltó del agarre de él.

No, no lo soy –

Sí, lo eres y no voy a permitir que… -

¡¿Qué no vas a permitir, Harry?! – El ojiverde la observó fijamente – Hasta lo que yo sé estoy haciendo lo que tú me pediste –

¡¿Qué?! Jamás te pedí que salieras con ese imbécil –

No, pero me pediste que aceptara lo tuyo con Ginny… y eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo – Harry tragó saliva.

Así que eso es – Hermione frunció el ceño sin entender – ¿Esta es tu forma de vengarte de mí por hacer lo que hice? –

¿Vengarme?... ¿Te volviste loco, Harry? Por supuesto que no me estoy vengando de ti… -

¡Entonces, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! – Ambos ya habían llamado la atención de varias personas que salían y entraban del hospital, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos tenía en mente bajar el tono de la conversación.

¡Estoy tratando de… - Hermione se detuvo e intento tranquilizarse – Estoy tratando de seguir adelante, eso es lo que estoy haciendo – La castaña podía sentir como sus lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y deseo no estar en ese lugar, ¿Por qué Harry tenía que estar precisamente en ese lugar? Todo iba relativamente bien, esto era justamente lo que no necesitaba.

¿Seguir adelante? – Harry la observó tristemente.

Sí, Harry, ¿Qué más se supone que haga? – Hermione suspiró y cubrió su rostro, esperando que eso detuviera el incontrolable deseo de llorar.

No lo sé… lo siento, yo… no sé si sea lo suficientemente fuerte para verte seguir adelante – La mirada de Harry se encontró con el suelo y una profunda desdicha golpeó su corazón.

No deberíamos hablar de esto, Harry – Hermione limpió la rebelde lágrima que se escapó de sus ojos y trató de recuperar la compostura – Ni siquiera sé que estás haciendo aquí – La castaña recordó que él no tenía un motivo aparente para estar en el hospital.

Estoy esperando a Ginny, hoy tenía cita con el psicólogo – Ella asintió.

Deberías volver con ella – Harry la observó.

Hermione… - El ojiverde se acercó peligrosamente a la castaña y esta sintió todos sus sentidos alertas y expectantes por Harry, lo que más deseaba en el mundo era tocarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo… pero no podía y rápidamente dio un paso hacía atrás.

No, Harry – El ojiverde podía sentir el desbordado latir de su corazón y alcanzó a capturar una de las manos de Hermione – Por favor… -

No sabes cuanto quiero besarte en este momento – La castaña observó el rápido subir y bajar del pecho del moreno y comprendió que Harry necesitaba esta cercanía tanto como ella.

Lo sé –

Hermione, yo… - Harry cerró sus ojos fuertemente y apretó la mano que sujetaba – Jamás me había sentido tan vacío en mi vida – Sus ojos se conectaron inevitablemente – Siento como si… como si me estuviera muriendo sin ti – Hermione quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, lo que más anhelaba era hacerlo sentir bien nuevamente, pero ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Mentirle no iba a cambiar la situación en que estaban.

Yo también – El ojiverde sabía que si acercaba más terminaría besándola y se olvidaría por completo de Ginny, los Weasley y todo lo que se suponía debía importarle – Pero tenemos que ser fuertes, estamos haciendo lo correcto, ¿Verdad? – Ella quiso traspasarle un poco de seguridad en sus palabras, pero por más que quisiera no sonaba muy convincente, ¿Cómo podía ser que hacer lo correcto se sintiera tan incorrecto?

Eso espero – Harry bajó su mirada y ella apretó su mano – Si tan solo… seríamos tan felices, Hermione – La castaña sabía lo difícil que era contenerse en esta situación y nuevamente detestó no haber descubierto sus sentimientos en el momento adecuado – Si tan solo pudiera cambiar todo esto… nosotros podríamos… -

Lo sé, Harry – Hermione limpió otra lágrima de su rostro – No importa cuanto lo intente, jamás sentiré lo que siento por ti por otra persona, pero… pero no podemos – La castaña sonrió tristemente y finalmente abrazó a Harry, necesitaba sentirlo de alguna manera, no tan solo al hombre que amaba, también a su mejor amigo.

Lo siento… no sabes cuanto lo siento – El ojiverde la apretó fuertemente contra sí mismo y grabó en su mente cada detalle de ella.

Creo que ya deberías volver por Ginny – Hermione se alejó de él y trató de tranquilizarse.

Viene, ¿Verdad? – Hermione asintió y Harry comprendió que el amigo de la castaña se estaba acercando. El ojiverde la observó limpiar los últimos rastros de lágrimas de su rostro y él mismo respiró profundamente.

Ethan – La medimaga le ofreció una cálida sonrisa al joven y Harry se volteó para observarlo.

Hola – Ethan los observó a ambos y luego tendió su mano al ojiverde, quién la aceptó con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Un gusto, Ethan – El aludido le mantuvo la mirada.

Lo mismo digo – Era evidente que el medimago conocía el rostro del salvador del mundo mágico, las presentaciones estaban de sobra, casi tanto como la exagerada fuerza que ambos estaban usando en el apretón de manos – Hermione me ha hablado mucho de ti – Luego de soltarse las manos, ambos siguieron observándose intensamente.

¿Sí? – Harry observó a Hermione – Que bien – La satisfacción en la voz del ojiverde no pasó desapercibida para Ethan y mucho menos para Hermione.

Sí, bueno… me encantaría seguir conversando, pero Hermione y yo tenemos… - Ethan se acercó a la castaña.

Claro, entiendo – Harry les dio una fingida sonrisa a ambos y contuvo la ira que le producía ver la mano del tal Ethan en la espalda de Hermione – Nos vemos –

Nos vemos, Harry – La castaña lo observó por última vez y Harry los observó irse.

Por su parte, Hermione se obligó a no devolver la vista hacía atrás. Tenía que comenzar a acostumbrarse a esta situación, talvez algún día esto le dejaría de doler tanto, pero por mientras debía tragarse el dolor.

--

Ginny no podía decir que estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de presenciar, ¿Harry y Hermione juntos? Se había acostumbrado a esa escena casi la mayor parte de su vida y aún así ahora parecía distinto, había algo más en esas comprometedoras miradas y abrazos; algo que ella siempre había intuido.

Con un cansado suspiro cerró fuertemente sus ojos y trató de recuperar fuerzas, luego con resignados pasos salió finalmente del hospital para encontrase con su novio, esperaba poder encontrar la mitad de todos los sentimientos que habían en los ojos de Harry cuando miraba a Hermione, pero dirigidos a ella. Definitivamente no tenía grandes esperanzas en ello.

* * *

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_**Cata**_


	11. Comatose

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola a todos! Sí, lo sé. Me demoré demasiado en subir este capítulo y probablemente todos mis queridos lectores me odian, pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy en pruebas y aunque quisiera no me da el tiempo como para hacer todas las cosas que tengo que hacer, así que apelo a su paciencia y comprensión.

Bueno con respecto a este capítulo, solo puedo decir una cosa: El amor te hace hacer cosas estúpidas y sin sentido, esa frase explica este capítulo. Ya verán a qué me refiero =).

Espero que a pesar de todo, disfruten de este capítulo y sigan conmigo en este viaje, ya no nos quedan muchos capítulos. Sí, estamos entrando en la recta final amigas y amigos, así que no me dejen porque las cosas ya volverán a su conducto regular, obviamente no puedo adelantar nada muajajaja.

Como siempre, agradezco todos los reviews y el masivo apoyo de todos ustedes. Ya saben que son los mejores, ¿Verdad? Bueno si no lo sabían, yo se los digo: **SON LOS MEJORES**.

Ahora sí…

_¡Disfruten la lectura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 10: Comatose**

_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you  
Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you_

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you  
I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

_**Comatose – Skillet.**_

Lo pasé muy bien contigo, Ethan – Ambos jóvenes sonrieron – Muchas gracias –

No tienes que agradecerme – Ethan tomó una de las manos de Hermione – No podría imaginar mejor manera de pasar el tiempo que estando contigo – La castaña no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente nerviosa ante las palabras y el tacto del castaño.

Creo que… ya debería subir – Hermione le dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de Ethan antes de soltarla. Ambos caminaron hasta el ascensor y ella tocó el botón para que este bajara. Un incómodo silencio los apoderó y ambos se observaron brevemente.

Hermione… - La medimaga observó a su colega y vio el nerviosismo en su rostro – Yo… ehm… deverdadmegustasmucho – Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante la tierna imagen que le estaba presentando Ethan, jamás lo había visto tan nervioso.

¿De verdad? – Decir que Hermione estaba contrariada con esta nueva información sería un mal entendido, la castaña estaba _enormemente_ contrariada con la declaración.

Sí y… bueno, yo – De un momento a otro Ethan cerró la distancia entre ambos y besó a Hermione con delicadeza, tras unos segundos de estupefacción, la castaña respondió el beso.

Hermione debía reconocer que existía atracción entre ambos; Ethan era inteligente, atractivo, simpático y debía agregar a la lista que sabía besar muy bien, talvez por eso no se sintió sorprendida cuando este los arrastró a ambos dentro del ascensor y ella marcó desconcentradamente el número del piso de su departamento. El calor dentro del ascensor se estaba haciendo insoportable, aún más al estar acorralada entre los labios del castaño y la pared, pero agradeció la rapidez de Ethan al sacarla de este cuando llegaron a su piso. Ethan comenzó a depositar suaves besos en el cuello de Hermione al mismo tiempo que esta buscaba sus llaves, una ola de excitación recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña y abrió la puerta del departamento casi con desesperación.

Ya dentro de su hogar, ahora fue Hermione quien acorraló a Ethan contra la pared y volvieron a besarse fogosamente. Aún en la oscuridad, las manos del medimago comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la castaña y entre suspiros Hermione trataba de quitarle la corbata al más alto.

Harry… - La blusa de la castaña estaba por ceder cuando Ethan se detuvo, en un rápido movimiento el castaño se alejó de Hermione y encendió las luces.

¿Qué? –

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – El ceño de Ethan no podría haber estado más fruncido y Hermione no comprendió lo que le había molestado al medimago.

Me llamaste Harry – Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron notoriamente.

No… no lo hice – Las mejillas de la castaña se tornaron levemente rosadas.

No soy sordo, Hermione – Ethan tomó su corbata y ordenó su camisa – Y mucho menos idiota – El castaño comenzó a caminar hasta la salida.

Ethan, no te vayas – Hermione no podía creer que justo en ese momento hubiera nombrado a Harry, no podría estar más avergonzada – Hablemos, por favor – Ethan la observó y luego bajó su mirada.

Hablemos mañana… no sé si pueda mirarte a la cara en este preciso momento – Sin más el castaño cerró la puerta tras de sí y Hermione quedó prácticamente petrificada en su posición durante unos momentos.

Finalmente Hermione recobró la básica habilidad de caminar y se dirigió hasta su cuarto. Ya en el, la castaña se sacó sus tacones y su cuerpo cayó en la cama.

¡Maldita sea! – El grito fue ahogado por la almohada que estaba bajo su boca. Hermione cerró sus ojos fuertemente y evitó llorar, ni siquiera sabía porque sentía deseos de llorar; talvez por la vergüenza que recién había pasado o talvez simplemente por no ser capaz de sacarse a Harry de la cabeza.

"_Genial, increíblemente genial, Hermione. Ibas tan bien, todo estaba finalmente saliendo bien; pero no, tenías que arruinarlo"_ Un suspiro dejó su boca y se volteó para observar el techo de su habitación.

"_¿Cómo se supone que me dirija a Ethan ahora? ¿Qué demonios le voy a decir? Oh, discúlpame Ethan, lo que pasa es que recordé lo mucho que extraño a Harry cuando me estabas besando y por eso se me escapó su nombre por casualidad, pero no te preocupes, no es nada importante"_

¡De seguro le encantará oír eso! – Hermione cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y prácticamente gruñó ante su muy cuestionable comportamiento.

De pronto escuchó su teléfono sonar y detesto más que nunca tener uno de _esos_ _asquerosos y ruidosos aparatos_ en su casa.

¡Aló! – Al parecer Hermione no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al intentar tranquilizarse.

_¿Hermione?_ – La conocida voz de Ron la hizo recordar que debía calmarse.

Hola Ron, ¿Qué pasa? –

_¿Qué pasa? Más bien qué te pasa a ti, ¿Qué maneras son esas de contestar?_ – La castaña rodó sus ojos.

Lo siento, digamos que no eres precisamente la persona más oportuna que conozco –

_Bueno, discúlpame por ser un buen amigo y preocuparme por ti_ – Hermione suspiró ante el lastimero tono de su amigo.

Lo sé, Ron. Siento haberte asustado al contestar –

_Eso está mejor_ – La medimaga sonrió – _Y bien, ¿Cómo estás?_ – "_Asquerosamente mal" _cruzó por la mente de ella.

Normal, ¿Y tú? –

_¿Normal? De verdad parece que no te llamé en el mejor momento_ – Ron suspiró – _Bueno, como sea. Luna y yo estamos organizando una cena para mañana en la noche y obviamente estás invitada_ –

Ehh… de acuerdo –

_¡Que emocionada suenas, Herms!_ – La castaña sonrió.

¡Muchas gracias por invitarme, Ronnie! –

_No cuesta nada, ¿Verdad?_ –

Y ¿Por qué Luna no fue quién me lo dijo? –

_¿Algún problema con que sea yo él que te lo diga?_ –

No, pero como a ella la veo todos los días en el hospital… -

_Ah, es que se nos acaba de ocurrir y como no habíamos hablado quise llamarte yo_ –

¿Qué pasó con ese Ron que odiaba los teléfonos y que prometió jamás caer ante tal estupidez muggle? Pareciera solo ayer cuando ni siquiera podías decir teléfono correctamente. Admítelo, Ron… amas los teléfonos – Hermione escuchó a Ron sonreír y no pudo evitar agrandar la suya.

_Es algo útil, pero no amo los teléfonos…_ - Ambos guardaron silencio.

¡Mentiroso! Estás totalmente enamorado de los teléfonos – La carcajada no esperó y Ron escuchó la sincera risa de su mejor amiga.

_¡Está bien! Pero no se lo digas a Luna, que sea un secreto de los dos_ – Hermione asintió.

De acuerdo, Ron. Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo – La castaña no podía dejar de reír.

_Entonces…_ - El pelirrojo aún escuchaba la risa de su amiga y rodó sus ojos – _Hermione, deja de reírte_ – La medimaga trató de obedecer – _Como iba diciendo… espero verte mañana a eso de las 8_ –

Ahí estaré –

_Una cosa más…_ –

¿Qué? –

_Harry y Ginny también vienen_ – Todo vestigio de risa en la voz de Hermione desapareció – _No suenas tan risueña ahora_ –

Ron… -

_¡Por favor, Hermione! Me parece que son años desde que no estoy contigo y Harry en la misma habitación por más de cinco minutos; ¿No podrías hacer ese esfuerzo por mí?_ – La castaña suspiró – _O al menos podrías explicarme que está sucediendo entre ustedes dos, talvez eso me ayudaría a entender un poco todo esto_ –

Ahí estaré, Ron. Pero por favor no me presiones, solo hago esto por ti –

_Por eso eres mi favorita_ –

Pensé que tus favoritos eran los teléfonos – Ron rodó sus ojos.

_Inteligente, siempre tan inteligente_ –

Ya me conoces –

_Nos vemos mañana, Herms_ –

Nos vemos – El teléfono volvió a su lugar y Hermione decidió que necesitaba un baño caliente, definitivamente eso era mejor que seguir odiándose a sí misma y tratar de prepararse para encontrarse con Ethan, Harry y Ginny.

¡Amo mi vida! – Fueron las últimas irónicas palabras que dejaron su boca antes de encerrarse en el baño.

--

Ginny observó por milésima vez el abatido rostro de Harry. Ya habían pasado cerca de dos semanas desde que lo había visto teniendo una agitada conversación con Hermione y desde entonces que nada parecía animarlo. Evidentemente él hacía su mejor esfuerzo frente a ella, desde el incidente que Harry no la dejaba sola y siempre estaba con la mejor disposición frente a todo lo que a Ginny se le ocurriera. Pero la pelirroja sabía que todo no estaba tan bien como Harry quería hacerle creer, era en momentos como este que Ginny notaba lo mal que estaba el ojiverde; simplemente porque no se puede fingir cuando no sabes que te están observando.

La pelirroja salió del umbral de la puerta e ingresó a su habitación, como esperaba, Harry cambió rápidamente su expresión.

¿Ya quieres dormir? – El ojiverde se acercó a ella y Ginny negó con su cabeza.

No, la verdad quería hablar contigo –

Dime – Ginny se sentó en el borde de la cama y marcó el espacio junto a ella para que él la imitara. Harry la observó fijamente esperando a que ella comenzara, Ginny parecía estar lidiando contra algo muy complicado y el ojiverde tomó su mano - ¿Qué sucede, Gin? – La pelirroja suspiró y tomó el coraje necesario.

Las cosas han cambiado mucho, ¿Verdad? – Ambas miradas chocaron y él simplemente asintió, prácticamente todo en su vida había cambiado demasiado – Nosotros hemos cambiado – Harry tragó saliva y se preparó para escuchar lo peor – Talvez demasiado –

¿Qué quieres decir? – La pelirroja soltó sus manos y se levantó, definitivamente hacer esto se veía mucho más fácil en su mente. Dándole la espalda a su novio, Ginny se cruzó de brazos y trató de recobrar las agallas.

¿Aún eres feliz conmigo, Harry? – De todas las interrogantes posibles, el ojiverde jamás se hubiera esperado una semejante a esa. ¿Qué debía responder frente a esto? Al parecer Ginny estaba viendo más allá de su interpretación del novio perfecto y finalmente las grietas de su relación se habían hecho muy evidentes. El ojiverde relamió sus labios y observó la espalda de la pelirroja, francamente no sabía como contestar – ¿Harry? – Ginny se volteó y buscó la mirada del joven de la cicatriz.

¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –

Porque necesito saberlo… contesta por favor – El ojiverde también se puso de pie; recordó cada momento que había vivido junto a la pelirroja, todas las instancias en que había pensado que ella era la indicada, que solamente ella podía hacer latir a su corazón de esa manera única y especial. Y casi sin quererlo sus recuerdos lo llevaron a otra mirada, a otro rostro, a otro latir que no se comparaba con el que Ginny provocaba; simplemente Hermione.

No tanto como quisiera – Ginny esperaba sentirse más sorprendida, también un poco más dolida ante la declaración del ojiverde, pero la verdad era que se lo esperaba. La pelirroja asintió y suspiró – Pero… pero sé que podemos hacer que esto funcione – Ginny frunció el ceño, eso si que la sorprendió.

¿Qué? – Harry se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros.

No te voy a dejar, Gin. Lo nuestro merece que ambos luchemos por ello – El ojiverde apretó un poco los hombros de ella – Y yo estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti – En otra situación la pelirroja probablemente se hubiera derretido ante las palabras de él, siempre había deseado escucharlo así de decidido por ella, pero también hubiera deseado que esa determinación llegará hasta sus ojos, verlos brillar del mismo modo que lo hacían cuando Hermione estaba involucrada.

Harry, yo… - Sus palabras fueron cortadas por los dedos del moreno.

Ginny, por favor. Déjame hacer esto por los dos, necesito que estés conmigo aquí – La pelirroja no podía creer lo que él estaba haciendo, ¿De verdad Harry deseaba quedarse con ella? ¿Acaso no era igual de evidente para él como para ella que esta relación ya no tenía razón de ser?

No quiero que estés conmigo sin sentirlo, Harry – Una extraña mezcla de rabia y pena inundó a la menor de los Weasley – No quiero ser la única que está enamorada en esta relación, quiero que me ames como yo te amo a ti – El ojiverde tomó su rostro y sintió las cálidas lágrimas de la pelirroja en sus manos.

Por favor Ginny, una última oportunidad… dime que nos darás una última oportunidad – La pelirroja lo observó por lo que pareció una eternidad, talvez y solo talvez esto podía funcionar. Finalmente ella asintió y Harry la besó profundamente.

No sé que estás haciendo, Harry – Confesó honestamente Ginny.

Estoy intentando –

Ojalá no te equivoques – Ginny sintió los brazos de su novio atrapándola en un abrazo, no entendía los motivos de Harry al aferrarse a esta relación. ¿Tanto era el miedo que él sentía a hacerle daño o verdaderamente quería luchar por ella? Honestamente no lo sabía, pero no podía negar que deseaba que esto funcionara, su vida siempre sería mejor si Harry estaba en ella.

--

Podría decirse que Harry Potter amaba los problemas, al menos ni siquiera él podía recordar algún momento de su vida en que no estuviera en problemas. Pero sin lugar a dudas este problema sobresalía de todo en los que había estado anteriormente, precisamente porque él mismo se había metido en este problema.

La noche anterior había estado a un segundo de terminar su relación con Ginny, solo una delgada línea seguía uniéndolos y aún así se las había arreglado para que nada cambiara, para que todo siguiera como estaba. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él? ¿Acaso eso no era lo que quería? Finalmente parecía que Ginny se había dado cuenta de lo equívoca que era su relación y prácticamente le estaba dando el pase para terminar con todo esto. ¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Acaso sintió temor de dejarla? No, eso no ¿Acaso ya no estaba tan seguro sobre sus sentimientos por Hermione? No, definitivamente no ¿O talvez esta era su muy retorcida manera de demostrarle a Hermione que si ella podía estar pavoneándose con su queridísimo Ethan, él también podía seguir con Ginny? Aunque quisiera decir que no, sabía que sí, esa era la razón.

Harry golpeó su escritorio con tal fuerza que lo movió unos cuantos centímetros, no podía explicar cuanto odio sentía por sí mismo, por la situación en la que estaba poniendo a Ginny y por sobretodo por lo que Hermione le estaba haciendo. Porque sí, Harry estaba tocando el fondo de lo que es conocido como patético; había tratado detenerse, pero no podía. Durante las últimas dos semanas había seguido a Hermione y había visto como su relación con ese mal nacido de Ethan progresaba, cada vez podía sentir que ella se olvidaba de él, que todo lo que se habían dicho no significaba nada, que realmente al que ella amaba era ese tal Ethan.

Harry se sentía descontrolado, furioso y celoso. Muy celoso. Le encantaría decir que odiaba a Hermione también, pero ¿A quién quería engañar? Desde lo ocurrido con Ginny solo se sentía más enamorado de Hermione, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y tampoco de desearla. Jamás se había sentido como se sentía en estos momentos, era casi como tener todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel, todo le estaba resultando demasiado intenso… talvez por eso estaba actuando de esa manera tan precipitada, de la misma manera que actuaba en sus años en Hogwarts. Definitivamente Hermione lo estaba convirtiendo nuevamente en un descontrolado joven de 15 años.

Hola compañero – Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la alegre voz de su mejor amigo.

Hola Ron – Ambos sonrieron.

Supongo que tú y Ginny no nos dejarán plantados esta noche – Harry casi había olvidado que habían quedado con Ron y Luna para cenar.

Por supuesto que no – El ojiverde bufó.

No esperaba menos de ti, compañero – Ron metió sus manos en los bolsillos – Y… ¿Cómo está mi hermana? – El tono de este se tornó más serio.

Mejor, creo que todo esto del psicólogo la está ayudando bastante – El pelirrojo asintió.

Me alegra que todo este volviendo a la normalidad – Al moreno le hubiera encantado estar de acuerdo con él – Tan solo falta que tú y Hermione dejen de actuar como idiotas – Harry dejó de observarlo.

No quiero hablar de eso, Ron –

Insisto, me encantaría que dejaran de actuar como idiotas – El pelirrojo suspiró – Pero, bueno… tengo que volver a mi… - El ojiverde asintió.

Sí, claro –

Nos vemos más tarde, Harry –

Nos vemos, amigo – Con una última mirada el chico Weasley dejó a Harry solo y este volvió a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que nada terminaría bien, él mismo se había encargado de complicar todo y tan solo le quedaba esperar a que todo cayera en su lugar.

--

¡Ethan! – El aludido se detuvo en medio del pasillo. Llevaba todo el día evadiéndola, talvez debía darle una oportunidad para explicarse. Asintiendo para sí mismo, Ethan se volteó y vio a Hermione llegar rápidamente a su lado; no pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que le sentaban las mejillas ligeramente rosadas. Negando ligeramente trató de concentrarse en su enojo con ella.

Hermione –

Me has estado evadiendo todo el día –

¿Puedes culparme? – La castaña le sostuvo la mirada y tragó saliva, sabía que él tenía razón, pero debía encontrar una manera de arreglar esto.

No, tienes todo el derecho de odiarme y no querer volver a verme en tu vida, pero me encantaría que no hicieras eso – Ethan suspiró ligeramente y odio el poder que tenían los ojos de la castaña sobre él.

Supongo que podría escucharte – Hermione sonrió – ¿Almuerzo? –

Te estaré esperando – Ethan también sonrió y retomó su rumbo.

La castaña lo observó desaparecer en una de las esquinas del hospital y agradeció que él al menos tuviera la voluntad de escucharla, ahora solo tenía que pensar que iba a decir.

"_Oh, Merlín…"_ Sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente al darse cuenta que no tenía ninguna explicación… definitivamente tenía que comenzar a pensar en una, y rogaba a Dios que fuera buena.

--

La noche ya había caído y Hermione comenzó a visualizar el hogar de su mejor amiga, aún faltaban diez minutos para la hora acordada y observó a Ethan un poco nervioso.

¿Qué pasa? – Él la observó – Te ves nervioso –

Supongo que no esperaba que hoy fuera el día en que conociera a todos tus amigos – Ethan pasó una mano por su cabello – Creo que eso es suficiente como para ponerme nervioso – La castaña tomó su brazo y le dio un ligero apretón.

No hay nada porque estar nervioso, nadie allí muerde – Ambos sonrieron.

Eso espero – Ella lo detuvo y se puso frente a él.

Ethan – El castaño la observó – Gracias otra vez por esto, no sabes cuanto siento lo que pasó ayer y… -

Shh… - Sus dedos rozaron los labios de ella – Dejemos eso atrás. Concentrémonos en hoy, ya veremos qué pasa con nosotros – Hermione asintió y sonrió ligeramente. Ethan le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó gustosa. Luego de la conversación que habían tenido en el almuerzo habían decidido olvidar lo ocurrido y tratar de seguir adelante con lo que fuera que había entre ellos, Hermione esperaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar a Harry de su cabeza de una vez por todas.

Tan solo a unos pasos del hogar de Ron y Luna, Hermione vio a Harry y Ginny. Las manos de ambos estaban entrelazadas y sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos encontraron los del ojiverde y prácticamente se sintió desfallecer. Casi sin pensarlo, sus manos afirmaron su agarre en el brazo de Ethan y pudo notar los ojos de Harry en su movimiento. En ese momento comprendió que esta sería una larga noche.

* * *

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_**Cata**_


	12. All The Same

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola, hola, hola! Lo sé, me estoy demorando demasiado en subir capítulos y hasta podría decir que a veces me odio a mí misma por no poder entregarles las actualizaciones más seguidamente. Pero juro que cada vez se me hace más difícil inspirarme, es casi como si el destino no quisiera que termine este fic… así que enójense con el destino por no hacer que la inspiración se quede conmigo eternamente xD.

Aprovecho también de disculparme por no responder los reviews del capítulo pasado, de verdad que me hubiera encantado hacerlo, ustedes saben que siempre lo hago, pero además de mi falta de inspiración, he tenido también una seria falta de tiempo, así que en este espacio les agradezco a todas/os los que me animan a seguir con esta historia y ¡Doblarle la mano al malvado destino! Jajaja. Nunca dejen de ser así, por favor.

Bueno ya que no tengo más disculpas que dar (gracias a Dios), les dejo el capítulo recién salido del horno y que es un poco más corto de lo habitual, pero presiento que les gustará… ya verán a qué me refiero =).

Sin más qué decir…

_¡Disfruten la lectura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 11: All The Same**

_Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding __your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
And do it all over again  
It's always the same_

_**All the same – Sick Puppies**_

Hermione, doctor Wilde – Ginny paseó su vista en los dos medimagos frente a ella. La castaña le sonrió a la menor de los Weasley y procuró no posar su vista en el ojiverde.

Por favor, llámame Ethan – La pelirroja asintió y observó a Harry.

Hola – El moreno ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo por disimular su descontento con la situación y Hermione contuvo un suspiro.

¿Cómo has estado, Ginny? – Ambas miradas femeninas se encontraron.

Bien, estoy volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad – Hermione asintió.

Deberíamos entrar, está un poco frío aquí – Ofreció el ojiverde.

Sí, Harry tiene razón… ya nos pondremos al día adentro – Ginny golpeó la puerta y Luna salió al encuentro de sus invitados.

Hola… todos – Luna advirtió la ligera incomodidad en el grupo – Pasen por favor – Luego de recoger los abrigos de todos y ofrecer aperitivos, Luna tomó de la mano a Hermione con la excusa de pedirle ayuda. Ya en la cocina, Hermione se permitió liberar ese suspiro que venía guardando desde que vio a Harry.

¿Incómodo? – Luna le dio un vaso de whisky.

Más que incómodo… ¿Notaste la cara de Harry? –

He visto pacientes agonizando con mejores caras que la de Harry en este momento – Ambas bebieron de sus vasos.

No sé cómo voy a soportar esta noche – Otro suspiro – Dime que esta no fue tu idea – Sus ojos se encontraron.

Por supuesto que no, todo esto es idea de Ron – Hermione rodó sus ojos – Traté de convencerlo de que esto no era una de sus más brillantes ideas, pero Ronnie insiste en que esto talvez los ayude a ti y a Harry a _reencontrarse_ –

Debí haberme negado –

O no haber traído a Ethan – Nuevamente se observaron.

¿Qué? –

¿A qué más se puede deber el amigable rostro de Harry? –

¿Acaso ves mi cara distorsionarse porque él trajo a Ginny? –

No, pero ya sabes a qué me refiero –

Si, te refieres a mi intrínseca necesidad de pensar primero en Harry que en mí. La verdad es que ya estoy harta de eso y si me propuse olvidarlo, ¿Adivina qué? Voy a hacerlo –

Ahí es donde entra Ethan – Hermione la observó seriamente, odiaba que Luna la hiciera sentir mal consigo misma.

¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? –

¿Hacer qué? –

Actuar de conciencia, ya tengo suficiente con la mía –

De acuerdo… entonces tú y Ethan… ¿Son novios o algo? –

No me atrevería a decir eso, pero vamos a eso –

Bien, ¿Quieres conocer mi opinión sobre eso? –

No, la verdad no –

De acuerdo – Luna comenzó a servir los tragos para el resto de sus invitados y Hermione la observó mientras intentaba prepararse para volver a la otra habitación.

¿Dónde está Ron? –

Está arriba, ya debería haber bajado – Hermione se acercó a ella.

Déjame ayudarte con eso –

Gracias – Ambas tomaron los tragos y los llevaron hasta la sala dónde estaban todos junto a Ron.

¡Hermione! – El pelirrojo se acercó hasta a ella y la abrazó – Siglos sin verte –

No exageres, Ron – La castaña sonrió. Podía sentir la mirada de Harry y brevemente lo observó junto a Luna y Ginny.

Me pareces conocido – Ron se dirigió a Ethan – ¿Nos conocemos? –

Yo atendí a tu hermana hace unas semanas –

¡Claro! – Ron le tendió la mano a Ethan – Mucho gusto… –

Ethan – El castaño estrechó la mano que el pelirrojo le ofreció – Mucho gusto, Ron – Luego de soltarse, el pelirrojo se acercó un poco más a Hermione.

¿Esto es lo que no podías decirme, Herms? – La castaña frunció el ceño ante el susurro de su amigo – Porque si es esto, estoy seguro de que Harry…. –

No, no es esto –

Ah – El pelirrojo se alejó de ella – ¿Ya conoces a Harry, Ethan? – El castaño contuvo una mueca de incomodidad.

Sí, ya lo conozco –

Bien, supongo que ya podemos comenzar a cenar, no sé ustedes, pero yo me muero de hambre – Todos menos Ethan intercambiaron sonrisas.

Me encantaría sorprenderme, hermanito – Todos se sentaron y luego de unos minutos la cena comenzó.

Irónicamente, Hermione quedó frente a Harry. La castaña sintió deseos de aplaudir a Ron por tan brillante idea. Podía sentir los ojos del moreno en cada movimiento que hacía, la conversación que todos mantenían parecía un leve susurro y de pronto alguien apretó su mano.

Hermione, Ron te preguntó algo –

¿Qué? – La castaña observó a Ethan, quien estaba a su lado – Disculpen – Ella los observó a todos tratando de contener un sonrojo - ¿Qué me preguntaste, Ron? –

Tan solo quería saber desde cuando tú y Ethan están saliendo – Hermione deseó corregirlo y decirle que su relación con el castaño aún no tenía un nombre, pero se vio interrumpida por las ávidas palabras del ojiverde.

Sí, Hermione. ¿Desde cuándo tú y Ethan están juntos? Nos encantaría saber – Todos observaron a Harry y Hermione, era evidente que existía algo más que curiosidad en las palabras del moreno, había algo de rabia, celos e ironía mezclados en esa pregunta. Por su parte, Hermione le sostuvo la mirada al ojiverde y deseo decirle exactamente lo que estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento.

Hace unas semanas – La castaña le sonrió a Ethan y luego devolvió su mirada a Harry – Estamos conociéndonos mejor – Hermione observó como el puño del moreno se apretaba.

Me parece perfecto, hace mucho que Hermione no nos presentaba un pretendiente – Ron interrumpió la contienda visual que sus dos mejores amigos estaban teniendo – Que Merlín te de paciencia, Ethan – El aludido observó al pelirrojo y sonrió, Hermione rodó sus ojos.

Gracias, Ron –

De nada – El pelirrojo también sonrió – Luego de esta sabia advertencia – Ron tomó la copa frente a él y observó a todos sus amigos – Propongo un brindis por la amistad, el amor, la familia y todos los sentimientos que hay en esta mesa – Todos imitaron al menor de los varones Weasley y alzaron sus copas – Salud – Las copas chocaron entre sí y todos intercambiaron sonrisas, algunas más genuinas que otras, pero todos aceptaron el brindis.

La conversación se retomó, pero Hermione no pudo dejar de sentir la incomodidad de tener al ojiverde analizándola con la mirada y sentir la mano de Ethan trazar imaginarios círculos en su palma.

Me disculpan, necesito un poco de aire – La castaña los observó apologéticamente a todos y con ágiles pasos se retiró de la mesa. Ron observó a Luna y frunció el ceño.

Talvez debería ir por… - Las palabras de Ethan fueron interrumpidas por el ojiverde.

No te preocupes, yo iré a ver qué le pasa – El tono de Harry dio a entender que no había lugar para objeciones y sin más fue tras Hermione.

La mirada de Ginny cayó hasta su casi vacío plato, nuevamente deseo sentirse sorprendida por el comportamiento de su pareja, pero tan solo sintió un poco de decepción; ya no había cabida para la sorpresa con Harry.

--

Harry observó la espalda de la que había sido su mejor amiga por, prácticamente, toda su vida y deseo poder borrar toda esta incomodidad que había entre ambos. Por breves segundos la observó y deseo volver a ser el mismo amigo que la había salvado en primer año, el mismo amigo que la había consolado en sexto año, el mismo amigo que siempre había sido.

¿Hermione? – Su nombre salió casi como una exhalación. La aludida no se volteó y simplemente suspiró.

Hablaba en serio cuando dije que necesitaba un poco de aire –

Es un lugar bastante grande, creo que hay aire suficiente para ambos – Harry observó los alrededores del jardín de la casa de Ron.

Necesitaba un respiro de ti, Harry – Hermione se volteó y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

¿Por qué necesitarías algo así? Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí, ¿No es por eso que trajiste a Ethan? – El ojiverde se acercó a ella.

No pienso discutir contigo aquí – Hermione iba a volver a la casa, pero Harry tomó su brazo.

Déjame adivinar, ¿Te vas a ir? – Sus miradas chocaron – ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que el doctorcito se de cuenta de que solo lo estás utilizando? – Harry sabía que no debía haber dicho eso, pero que el cielo se cayera si no se había sentido bien decirlo. Hermione lo observó por eternos segundos antes de soltarse bruscamente de él.

Talvez tú deberías ser el que tenga miedo de que Ginny se de cuenta – El ojiverde desvió su mirada – Deberías pensar las cosas un poco antes de decirlas, ¿No crees? – Hermione había reprimido el deseo de abofetearlo, pero definitivamente no pudo contener el golpe verbal.

¿Qué quieres que haga, Hermione? –

Que me dejes en paz, eso es todo lo que quiero – La voz de Hermione sonaba tosca y grave con emoción – Esto es lo que querías, ahora acéptalo y déjame seguir adelante… no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es – La castaña comenzó a caminar hasta la casa nuevamente.

¿Qué tal si me equivoqué? ¿Qué pasaría si esto no es lo que quiero? ¿Qué tal si no estoy dispuesto a seguir fingiendo? ¿Qué tal si no importa lo que haga? Todo me lleva a ti, _siempre vuelvo a ti_ – Hermione detuvo sus pasos y lo observó de reojo, finalmente se volteó.

No soy yo a quién debes decirle eso – El moreno se acercó nuevamente a ella – Ginny es la que… - Las palabras fueron calladas por los labios de Harry, sin importar cuán equivocada Hermione pensaba que era esta situación, no podía negar que jamás podría sentir algo más correcto que la calidez de la boca del ojiverde en la suya… perfecto, casi como si estuvieran _destinados_. Sus lenguas se encontraron en un nuevo baile, una danza que ambos extrañaban.

Hermione… - Aún con los ojos cerrados, Harry apoyó su frente en la de la castaña y relamió sus labios. Podía escuchar la acelerada respiración de Hermione y puso sus manos en las mejillas de ella, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y Harry mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de la castaña. Finalmente se separaron, pero el ojiverde no soltó su agarre – Me equivoqué, no puedo seguir mintiéndole a todo el mundo… no amo a Ginny, _te amo a ti_ – Hermione quiso reprimir su sonrisa, pero honestamente jamás podría fingir que no estaba feliz al escuchar la sincera declaración del ojiverde. Sabía que ya lo había escuchado decirle que la amaba, pero precisamente ahora se sentía más perfecto que nunca. La castaña lo besó aún sonriendo – ¿Qué hay de ti? – Harry también sonreía y seguramente conocía la respuesta, pero evidentemente prefería escucharla.

Yo también te amo Harry – Otro beso los unió y de pronto Hermione sintió una extraña sensación en su estómago, la misma sensación que sentía cuando se aparecía. La castaña abrió sus ojos en medio del beso y notó que estaban en su apartamento - ¿Harry, qué… - El ojiverde la observó con deseo y Hermione comprendió que estaban haciendo ahí; con acelerados pasos, el ojiverde los condujo a ambos hasta la habitación de la castaña.

Te necesito, Hermione – Las masculinas manos comenzaron a buscar la piel de la castaña y poco a poco desenfundarla de su ropa.

Pero… Harry, todos… - Las palabras de la medimaga se veían entorpecidas por los ahogados suspiros que le provocaban las caricias del ojiverde.

No pienses en nadie más, Herms – Los labios de Harry volvieron a encontrarse con los de la castaña – Solo tú y yo… no puedo esperar más – Hermione no pudo más que asentir ante la determinación del hombre que amaba, en cuestión de segundos ella también comenzó a desvestirlo.

Luego de unos minutos ambos estaban frente a frente, desnudos y con evidente nerviosismo. Harry observó cada detalle del inmaculado cuerpo de Hermione, con sus manos la acercó más a sí mismo y con delicadeza la llevó hasta la cama. Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse y Hermione sintió el agradable peso del ojiverde sobre su cuerpo, una de las manos de Harry bajó hasta su cintura y la otra atrapó su mejilla. El ojiverde sonrió al ver el amor y deseo mezclados en los ojos de la mujer bajo su cuerpo, podía sentir su corazón latir con más fuerza con simplemente mirarla.

Eres tan hermosa, Hermione – La castaña también tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y lo observó por uno segundos – Te amo – Ella sonrió – Quiero que seas solo mía –

Ya lo soy –

¿Para siempre? –

Siempre lo he sido, siempre lo seré – Nuevos besos invadieron la boca de la medimaga – No me hagas esperar más, Harry – El ojiverde comprendió que Hermione lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella así que, sin esperar más, la obedeció.

--

Ron, ¿Dónde están Harry y Hermione? Pensé que los ibas a traer de vuelta – Luna observó algo extraño en el temple de su novio, algo malo había ocurrido – ¿Qué pasa? – Ella buscó sus ojos y vio furia, tristeza y desconcierto. Los ojos de Luna se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Se fueron – Su voz muy extraña, casi como si no fuera él quien estaba hablando – Creo… creo que es mejor que les digas a Ginny y Ethan que se vayan –

Ron… -

Tú lo sabías, ¿Verdad? – Se miraron por unos pocos segundos y el pelirrojo obtuvo su respuesta – No puedo creerlo, Luna – La rubia tomó su brazo con ambas manos antes de que él subiera al segundo piso.

Ron, déjame… -

¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te deje explicarme cómo no me dijiste que mis dos mejores amigos estaban enamorados y engañando a Ginny? ¿Eso quieres explicarme, Luna? – El tono de Ron estaba al borde de los gritos y la rubia tragó saliva.

¿Qué más podía hacer, Ron? Hermione es… -

Hermione no es la persona con quien duermes todos los malditos días, ¿Cómo podías mirarme a la cara sabiendo todo esto? –

Ron… -

¿Sabes qué? No importa, nada de esto importa – Ron le dio una última mirada y decidió salir de su casa, ni siquiera creía poder ser capaz de estar en ese lugar.

Luna escuchó el portazo que dio su novio al abandonar su hogar y no pudo más que apoyarse en la pared más cercana y llevar sus manos hasta su cara, esta noche estaba destinada al fracaso desde el principio.

* * *

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_**Cata**_


	13. Take A Bow

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal mi hermosa gente que probablemente me odia por tenerlos en ascuas con esta historia? Sí, lo sé… soy una maldita por no haber actualizado esto un poco antes; pero estoy **muy** ocupada, mis amados lectores. Así que les doy la libertad de odiarme, a veces yo también me odio un poquito por no ser un poco más constante con las actualizaciones, pero bueno… de todos modos sé que aman. Supongo que sienten una extraña mezcla de amor/odio por mí, tendré que vivir con eso xD.

Ahora, el capítulo está cargadísimo de drama. Sí, sigo amando el drama. Pero espero que este capítulo los haga odiarme un poco menos y amarme mucho más =). No pido mucho, ¡Por favor!

Muchas gracias a todos por dejarme tan bellas palabras y por entender que el tiempo no es mi mejor amigo últimamente. Prometo alguna vez responder los reviews, pero juro que los leo todos y amo cada una de las palabras que contienen. Jamás se aburran de escribirme lo que piensan del fic.

De acuerdo, ya me di suficientes vueltas y estoy segura de que solo quieren que deje de aburrirlos con mis excusas. Les mando un besote a cada una de las personas que me hacen el honor de posar sus ojos en mi fic y muchos más a los que me hacen saber lo que les pareció ;).

-Matsumoto-: Trato y trato de ver la imagen con el link que me dejaste, pero no puedo =(. ¿Podrías mandarme el link nuevamente? Para así agradacerte como corresponde =).

A todo esto, la canción la puse con la perspectiva de Ginny. Eso.

Tan solo queda decir…

_¡Disfruten la lectura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 12: Take A Bow**

_And don't tell me you're sorry  
'Cause you're not  
Baby whe__n I know you're only sorry  
You got caught_

_But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but is over now)  
Go on and take a bow_

_**Take a bow - Rihanna**_

Harry abrió levemente sus ojos e inmediatamente sintió el cálido respirar de Hermione en su cuello. Con una leve sonrisa y sin querer moverse, estiró su mano hasta la mesita de noche donde había depositado sus lentes hace unas horas; luego de poner los lentes en su lugar, se permitió observar a la castaña. El ojiverde reprimió un suspiro ante tan perfecta imagen, Hermione aferrada a su pecho era simplemente lo más perfecto que sus ojos jamás habían observado. Sin poder contenerse más, Harry alcanzó el rostro de la castaña y acarició los labios de la medimaga con sus dedos. Hermione se removió ligeramente ante el tacto y, luego de unos segundos, castaños ojos se encontraron con los verdes. La sonrisa en ambos rostros apareció inmediatamente.

Hola – La suave voz de Hermione hizo que el corazón de Harry latiera aún más fuerte.

Hola – Sus labios se encontraron en un beso suave - ¿Cómo dormiste? –

No sé si existan palabras para describir lo bien que dormí –

Entonces dormiste tan bien como yo – Ambos sonrieron.

Anoche… fue perfecto, Hermione – La castaña vio el brillo en los ojos del moreno y deseo fundirse en ellos.

Lo fue –

Desearía que pudiéramos quedarnos así para siempre, ¿Sabes? –

Lo sé, sería tan… -

¿Perfecto? –

Perfecto – Harry buscó nuevamente los labios de la castaña y compartieron otro beso – Pero, a pesar de lo mucho que quisiera olvidarme del resto del mundo, tenemos que volver a la realidad – Harry asintió y su mente le recordó todos los asuntos pendientes que aún debía resolver.

Lo sé, tenemos mucho que explicar –

Ron nos va a odiar, ni siquiera mencionar a Ginny – El ojiverde asintió.

Lo siento – Hermione frunció el ceño.

¿De qué hablas? –

De lo precipitado que fui ayer, es decir, de verdad necesitaba hacer esto… ya no podía estar un segundo sin ti – Harry suspiró – Y sé que mi impulsividad nos va a traer problemas, especialmente con Ron y Ginny –

Harry, no te culpes por esto – Hermione tomó el rostro del ojiverde – Sea lo que sea que se venga vamos a enfrentarlo juntos y todo lo que pasó fue responsabilidad de ambos, ¿De acuerdo? – Harry sonrió.

Entonces, ¿No me vas a odiar si Ron decide nunca más hablarnos por esto? –

¿Odiarte? ¿De verdad crees que podría odiarte? – Ambos sonrieron.

Tienes razón, soy demasiado adorable como para que puedas odiarme – El autosuficiente tono del joven de la cicatriz hizo que Hermione rodara sus ojos.

Tal vez si sea posible que llegue a odiarte – La castaña negó con su cabeza y Harry la atacó con múltiples besos por todo su rostro, haciendo reír a Hermione.

¿Decías? –

De acuerdo, jamás podría odiarte. ¿Feliz? –

Muy feliz – Un nuevo beso lleno la boca de ambos – Te amo –

Yo también te amo – Ambos sonrieron, toda la situación parecía irreal, ¿Cómo era posible estar así de felices cuando existían tantos problemas de por medio?

¿Tienes que ir al trabajo? – Hermione pareció recordar que el mundo seguía girando.

Sí, lo había olvidado… ¿Tú también tienes que ir? –

No, tengo el día libre –

Oh, entonces voy a… - Hermione se levantó y Harry apreció la desnuda figura de la castaña - ¿Qué? – La medimaga sonrió.

Eres irresistiblemente perfecta, Herms – La aludida se sonrojo levemente – Ni siquiera sé porque mencioné tu trabajo, deberías quedarte aquí conmigo para siempre – Hermione sonrió.

Harry… -

Lo sé, lo sé… pero es tu culpa –

¿Por qué? –

¿Cómo puedes ser tan hermosa y hacerme perder la concentración a cada momento? – Hermione se acercó nuevamente a él y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

No sé, supongo que es algo con lo que tendrás que vivir – Harry la observó alejarse y entrar en el baño. Luego de un suspiro del moreno y unos segundos, Hermione volvió a asomarse por la puerta del baño.

¿No quieres acompañarme? – Harry sonrió ante el provocativo tono de la castaña y en cuestión de segundos sus pieles volvieron a hacer contacto.

--

Ginny se miró en el espejo y apreció las ojeras bajo sus ojos, evidentemente había esperado a Harry con la esperanza de que nada lo que ella pensaba hubiera pensado. ¿A quién quería engañar? Por supuesto que todo lo que imaginaba había pasado, Harry finalmente había dado el paso decisivo. Lo único que no podía entender era el porqué de su insistencia en esta relación, ¿Acaso esto era un juego para él? ¿La estaba usando para sacarle celos a Hermione? ¿Se estaba vengando de ella en una muy enferma manera? Realmente no tenía idea, pero lo que sabía con certeza es que dolía y mucho.

La pelirroja se sentía utilizada y ridiculizada, Harry había sobrepasado todos los límites con ella, no entendía la necesidad del ojiverde de hacerla pasar por esto. Ahora no solo ella debía sufrir las consecuencias del comportamiento de Harry, Ron ya lo había descifrado todo y estaba segura que esto iba a causar un gran quiebre en el trío. De algún modo, Ginny no sentía deseos de culpabilizar a Hermione de todo esto, sabía que la castaña también compartía un grado de culpabilidad en la situación, pero lo que a la pelirroja realmente le dolía era la farsa que Harry mantuvo con ella, esto jamás podría perdonárselo.

De pronto la atención de la menor de los Weasley volvió a la realidad al escuchar el sonido de unas llaves chocando contra la cerradura de la puerta. _Harry_. Ginny tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se preparó para la confrontación.

Harry se hizo paso hasta la sala y se detuvo cuando observó a la pelirroja acercarse hasta él. Se observaron por unos momentos y el moreno percibió el dolor en los ojos de la más pequeña; Harry sintió la amargura de la situación bajar por su garganta.

Ginny… -

¿Qué demonios quieres, Harry? – La gravedad en el tono de Ginny hizo que el ojiverde bajara la mirada.

Quería disculparme… - Ginny lo interrumpió nuevamente.

¿Por qué cosa? ¿Por lo de anoche? ¿Por mentirme por, Merlín sepa, cuanto tiempo? ¿Por mantenerme como idiota en una relación inexistente? ¿Por hacerme creer que de verdad podíamos funcionar juntos? ¿Por qué, Harry? –

Lo siento, Ginny… de verdad no quería dañarte –

Oh, por favor – La pelirroja sonrió sarcásticamente – Los dos sabemos que todo lo que hiciste fue a propósito, tan solo me estabas usando – Sus miradas se encontraron y Harry no se sentía con el derecho de negar las palabras de la pelirroja.

Sé que debes odiarme ahora, Ginny. Pero… - El ojiverde suspiró – No sé que decirte… nada de lo que te diga me puede justificar y lo sé –

Nunca pensé que serías capaz de utilizarme de esta manera –

Lo siento – Ginny limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que sus ojos se negaban a contener – Sé que no sirve de nada, pero realmente lo siento. De verdad te amé, Ginny – El ojiverde se acercó un poco a ella y tomó una de sus manos – No quiero que dudes eso –

¡Deja de mentirme! ¿De verdad crees que todo esto fue amor? – La pelirroja soltó su mano – ¿Así tratas a las personas que amas, Harry? ¿De verdad alguna vez estuviste enamorado de mí? – El ojiverde la miró confundido.

Por supuesto que sí, si estuve contigo fue porque estaba enamorado de ti –

Oh, ¿De verdad? – Ginny sonrió sarcásticamente - ¿Tan enamorado como para pedirme que siguiéramos juntos a pesar de no poder de dejar de pensar en Hermione? –

Ginny… -

¿Y después de unas horas dejarme en medio de una cena abandonada por escaparte con ella? ¿De verdad, Harry? ¿Así es como estuviste enamorado de mí todo este tiempo? – Las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos, pero Ginny hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no derramarlas en frente del moreno.

¡Lo intente!, ¿De acuerdo? No sabía que todo iba a terminar así, jamás pensé que… que te iba a hacer esto – Harry pasó su manos por su cabello – Pero eso no significa que mis sentimientos por ti no hayan sido de verdad. Estuvimos juntos por prácticamente 7 años, ¿Cómo puedes creer que nada de eso fue verdadero? –

Ya no sé qué creer, Harry. Lo único que has hecho últimamente es mentirme – Ginny le dio la espalda – Podría haberte perdonado, e incluso entendido, si hubieras sido sincero conmigo desde el principio – La mirada del ojiverde encontró el suelo – Pensé que al menos me debías eso – La menor de los Weasley bufó ante el comportamiento del joven de la cicatriz.

Ginny, por favor… -

No quiero escucharte, Harry – Ginny se volteó y encontró la mirada del ojiverde nuevamente – No me interesa cuanto lo sientas o lo mucho que alguna vez supuestamente me amaste; lo único que esperaba de ti era un poco de respeto y honestidad, pero evidentemente ni siquiera eso me puedes dar – El auror abrió su boca, pero Ginny no lo dejó continuar – No necesitabas hacer esto para demostrarle a Hermione lo enamorado que estás de ella, ya se lo has demostrado lo suficiente durante toda tu vida – La pelirroja suspiró.

Sé que no merezco que me perdones, pero de verdad espero que algún día puedas –

No tengas mucha esperanza – Harry asintió – Por lo que me concierne ya dejaste de existir – El ojiverde sintió el nudo en su garganta ahogarlo y su vista se hizo algo borrosa – Toma tus cosas y déjame sola, por favor – Ginny le dio una última mirada y se retiró a la cocina.

Harry la vio alejarse y cerró sus ojos por unos cuantos segundos, por supuesto que esperaba que Ginny lo odiara, después de todo ¿Qué más se puede esperar después de lo que él había hecho? El ojiverde tragó saliva y comenzó empacar un poco de ropa y algunas pertenencias. Luego de unos minutos, el ojiverde se asomó a la cocina.

Ginny – La masculina voz llegó hasta los oídos de la pelirroja, pero esta no se volteó – De verdad quiero que sepas que siempre vas a ser alguien muy importante en mi vida y que no voy a perder la esperanza de que alguna vez me perdones; siempre me voy a arrepentir de haberte hecho pasar por todo esto – Ginny mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y las lágrimas siguieron cayendo sin que el ojiverde pudiera verlas – Adiós, Gin – Finalmente los pasos comenzaron a alejarse y escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Finalmente Harry había salido de su vida y tendría que comenzar a cerrar este capítulo de su vida, luego de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas más, Ginny fue hasta su baño y lavó su rostro. Volvió a observarse en el espejo y suspiró; iba a empezar desde cero y estaba segura de ser completamente capaz de sobrevivir sin el héroe de ensueño que había sido Harry, la pelirroja asintió para sí misma: Por supuesto que todo iba a estar bien.

--

Hermione se topó con Luna en cuanto ingresó al hospital y de inmediato pudo notar la tristeza en los azules ojos de su mejor amiga.

Lo siento – Fueron las primeras palabras que dejaron su boca al tener a la rubia frente a ella.

Ni siquiera sabes qué pasó –

No puede ser nada bueno – Luna asintió – ¿Ron? –

Ya lo sabe todo – Hermione tragó saliva – Al parecer los vio a ambos antes de que desaparecieran –

¿Qué le dijiste? –

Ni siquiera quiso escucharme, dedujo que yo sabía todo y se fue de la casa – Hermione la abrazó.

Lo siento, Luna… todo esto es mi culpa –

No me obligaste a quedarme callada –

Sí, pero de todos modos… -

Hermione, no pienso sumarte un problema más con todo esto – La rubia se separó del abrazo y la observó fijamente – Vamos a tener que ser fuertes, ahora más que nunca – La castaña asintió – Ya veremos como solucionar esto –

Te prometo que voy a hablar con Ron y convencerlo de que no puede culparte por algo que es responsabilidad mía y de Harry –

Supongo que ya están juntos – Hermione asintió y la rubia le dio una pequeña sonrisa – Bien. Cuando todo esto termine, al menos podremos decir que fue por una buena causa – La castaña también sonrió.

Gracias, Luna – La rubia suspiró.

Lo único que espero es que una de tus hijas lleve mi nombre, después de todo esto es lo mínimo que me debes – Ambas sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar hasta que Hermione vio a Ethan.

Ehm, creo que… -

Sí, suerte con eso –

Gracias de nuevo, Luna. No sé qué haría sin ti –

Ni siquiera me lo quiero imaginar – Luego de una última mirada la castaña se acercó hasta el joven.

Hola Ethan – El castaño no había notado la presencia de la medimaga hasta escuchar su voz.

Hola – Sus ojos no abandonaron el historial que estaba revisando.

Ayer… - Ethan suspiró.

No es necesario que hagas esto, Hermione – Finalmente sus ojos se encontraron – Ya lo entendí: ¿Tú y yo? Placer pasajero; ¿Tú y Harry? _El uno para el otro_ – La castaña lo observó sorprendida - ¿Acaso me equivoco? –

Ehm… no, es decir… -

Sí, soy bastante perceptivo –

¿O sea que no me odias o quieres matar a Harry? – Ethan bufó.

De verdad me gustó lo que pasó entre nosotros, Herms. Pero definitivamente no quiero entrometerme con el _destino_ – Hermione asintió un poco descolocada ante lo bien que el medimago se estaba tomando la situación – Pero, supongo que aún podemos ser amigos –

¡Por supuesto! – Hermione sonrió – Disculpa mi exceso de entusiasmo, es que pensé que… bueno, que ibas a estar bastante molesto –

Para ser honesto, después de que me llamaste Harry mientras nos besábamos, comencé a perder las esperanzas en lo nuestro –

Lo siento –

No te preocupes, Harry es buen tipo y me alegro por ustedes dos… no tanto por Ginny, pero bueno… -

Lo sé, bastante mal, ¿No? –

No quisiera estar en sus zapatos – Ambos se observaron – Espero que eso salga bien, Hermione –

Gracias, Ethan – Él le sonrió.

Tengo que irme, nos vemos –

Nos vemos – Con una última sonrisa el joven castaño se retiró y Hermione suspiró. Esperaba que Harry estuviera teniendo tanta suerte como ella, aunque todo dentro de ella le decía que eso era imposible.

--

Harry había recibido una llamada muy poco amistosa de su mejor amigo citándolo en La Madriguera. El ojiverde estaba nervioso y el hecho de que Ron se estuviera demorando más de lo esperado en llegar solo empeoraba todo. De pronto sintió su celular vibrar y vio un mensaje de Hermione.

"_Espero que todo este saliendo bien. Te amo." _

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y estaba a punto de responderle a la castaña cuando el sonido de la aparición captó su atención. El serio rostro de Ron se acercó hasta él.

Ron… - Lo que fuera que el ojiverde iba a decir se vio interrumpido por un certero golpe del puño del pelirrojo. Harry cayó al suelo y llevó su mano hasta su sangrante nariz. Definitivamente nada estaba saliendo bien.

* * *

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_**Cata**_


	14. How To Save A Life

**Notas de la Autora: **Ugh, este capítulo me tomó algo así como toda la vida para terminarlo. Sí, discúlpenme por tener una inspiración tan escurridiza, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Al menos les puedo decir que pase todos mis ramos y estoy más que feliz por ello, así que todo ese estudio valió la pena =).

Este capítulo tiene, como ya sabrán, una muy considerable carga de drama, pero también hay confort y esperanza de que las cosas se arreglen. Ya saben que amo los finales felices =).

Bueno, espero que hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad y que el año que se viene este lleno de alegría y felicidad para cada uno de ustedes. Desde el fondo de mi corazón les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor en sus vidas =).

Esperando que disfruten este capítulo y que vuelvan el próximo año ;) solo me queda decir…

_¡Disfruten la lectura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 13: How To Save A Life**

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_**How to save a life – The Fray**_

Ron observó a su mejor amigo de toda la vida en el suelo y por primera vez en su vida no sintió ningún tipo de simpatía por él. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era vengar el honor de su hermana, hacerle entender a punta de golpes a Harry que nadie puede jugar de ese modo con su sangre.

Ron, déjame explicarte – El ojiverde se levantó con la mano en su nariz.

¡Cállate! – El pelirrojo volvió a golpearlo; esta vez en el estómago.

Ron… - Harry perdió el aliento y tosió un par de veces – Hablemos, por favor – Sus ojos se encontraron y el ojiverde distinguió la ira en los azules ojos de su mejor amigo.

¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto? – La voz de Ron sonaba tan afectada y Harry sitió como si hubiera recibido otro golpe directo en su corazón – Ella te ama –

Lo sé –

Y aún así la engañaste con tu mejor amiga – El ojiverde observó el suelo - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –

Porque la amo – Ambos se observaron.

Y porque la amas era necesario que te rieras de mi hermana y de paso de todos nosotros –

Nunca quise hacer eso, Ron –

Pero lo hiciste – El pelirrojo escupía las palabras y podía sentir su ira crecer más y más al escuchar al joven de la cicatriz – Lo hiciste y estoy seguro de que no te arrepientes de haberlo hecho –

Ron, yo… -

Dímelo, no te arrepientes de esto, ¿Verdad? – Harry abrió su boca y durante unos segundos reino el silencio en el hogar de los Weasley. Finalmente Harry negó con su cabeza – ¿Qué clase de persona eres, Harry? – El menor de los Weasley observó a Harry con profundo desprecio – Y yo que pensaba que te conocía… yo que siempre te he considerado parte de mi familia y así me demuestras tu lealtad – Ron se acercó al más bajo y lo empujó - ¡Engañando a mi hermana bajo el techo de mi casa! –

Lo siento –

¡Debería matarte! – Otro empujón - ¡Maldita sea, Harry! ¡Es de mi hermana de quien estamos hablando! ¡Mi hermana! – Harry pudo observar las lágrimas en los ojos del pelirrojo.

Lo sé y de verdad… -

¡Te dije que no le rompieras el corazón, te lo dije! – Ron lo empujó una vez más - ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?! – El ojiazul le dio la espalda.

Ron, por favor entiende que estoy enamorado de Hermione… no podía seguir ocultando lo que siento por ella, es como si tú tuvieras que negar que amas a Luna, es imposible y yo… -

No me interesa – Ron se volteó nuevamente – Y ni siquiera te atrevas a compararte conmigo y Luna, somos diametralmente opuestos… siempre lo hemos sido y siempre lo seremos –

Trata de entenderme, por favor –

¿Entenderte? – Ron bufó - ¿De verdad crees que alguna vez voy a entender esto? Harry, engañaste a mi hermana con Hermione. Eres tú el que necesita entender que no puedes hacer algo así y esperar que todo el mundo te felicite –

Sé que estás molesto, pero cuando todo esto se calme vas a poder… -

¡No! – Harry se calló rotundamente - ¡No pienso calmarme, imbécil! – Harry intentó calmar su propia ira – No me interesa escucharte, entenderte ni mucho menos comprender los motivos que tuviste para engañar a mi hermana. No me interesa que tú y Hermione estén destinados el uno para el otro, no me importa nada de esa basura. Lo único que sé es que traicionaste a mi hermana, me traicionaste a mí y traicionaste a toda mi familia –

Ron… -

¿Cómo podría volver a confiar en ti o en Hermione? Se supone que los mejores amigos no te hacen como estas… ustedes no son mis amigos – Ron suspiró – Jamás les voy a poder perdonar esto – El pelirrojo se volteó y comenzaba a irse hasta que Harry alzó la voz.

Pero yo _si_ te perdoné –

¿Disculpa? –

Tú también me fallaste Ron, a mí y a Hermione – Ron frunció el ceño.

No puedes comparar _eso_ con _esto_ –

Se supone que los mejores amigos están en todas contigo, ¿Tú estuviste en todas con nosotros, Ron? –

¡No des vuelta esto, Harry! – El pelirrojo se acercó a él con furiosos pasos.

No lo estoy dando vuelta – El ojiverde se plantó con determinación en su lugar – Simplemente estoy tratando que entiendas que si yo te perdoné, tú también puedes hacerlo –

No estás en posición de hacerme entender nada –

Soy tu mejor amigo, Ron – El pelirrojo alzó sus cejas – ¿De verdad crees que quiero perderte? ¿De verdad crees que planeé todo esto para dañar deliberadamente a Ginny y a ti? ¿De verdad crees que soy capaz de eso? –

Pudiste haber encontrado otra manera – Ron observó el suelo.

Lo sé, y si soy culpable de eso… pero eso no significa que todo esto no me afecta tanto como a ti y a Ginny –

La heriste demasiado – Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente – Y no puedo olvidarme de eso –

Ron – El ojiverde trató de tomar el brazo del más alto, pero este lo esquivó.

No puedo, Harry – Ron lo observó fijamente – Es demasiado… no puedo – El ojiverde lo observó alejarse y sintió deseos de gritar hasta quedarse sin voz. ¿Por qué todo esto debía ocurrir justo ahora? ¿Por qué tener a Hermione conllevaba perder a dos personas tan importantes en su vida?

El ojiverde pasó una mano por su nariz, limpiando los últimos rastros de sangre y pensó en Hermione; necesitaba verla y lo necesitaba ahora.

--

Hermione observó a Luna a lo lejos, enseguida pudo distinguir la preocupación en su lenguaje corporal, probablemente la rubia había pensado mejor todo lo ocurrido y se había dado cuenta de que odiaba a la castaña. La medimaga trago saliva ante tal idea y espero hasta que la rubia llegara y le dijera lo peor.

Hola Luna – La rubia solo hizo una mueca.

Ron está en el hospital – Hermione abrió su boca ligeramente.

¿Ahora? –

Sí, me llamo y dijo que quería verme –

Oh, eso significa que… que se calmó, ¿Verdad? –

No sonaba muy calmado –

¿Quieres que hable con él? Es decir, tengo que hablar con él, pero probablemente tú tienes que hablar con él primero porque tú eres su pareja y yo te arruiné todo y realmente no sé cómo voy a arreglar esto, porque tú no te mereces esto, Luna y yo… - Luna la tomó por los hombres.

Hermione, estás balbuceando – La castaña la observó fijamente – Respira – Hermione obedeció – Bien, ahora… - De pronto la rubia guardó silencio y se quedó observando algo detrás de Hermione.

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – La castaña se volteó y vio a Ron a tan solo unos pasos de ambas. El pelirrojo la observó y luego de fruncir el ceño, comenzó a acercarse.

Hola Ron – La rubia fue la primera en hablar.

Hola, ¿Podemos hablar? – El pelirrojo se dirigió exclusivamente a su novia e ignoró por completo a Hermione. Luna los observó a ambos y asintió.

Ron… - La castaña tomó el brazo de su mejor amigo.

_No_ – Ron le dio una fría mirada – No tengo nada que conversar contigo – El pelirrojo se soltó del agarre de la castaña y tomó la mano de Luna.

La rubia la observó antes de seguir al pelirrojo y le dijo un silencioso "Lo siento" para luego seguir caminando.

Hermione sintió su corazón encogerse al ver a su mejor amigo alejarse de tal manera de ella, jamás pensó recibir un trato tan distante por parte del pelirrojo y aunque se esperaba algo así, eso no significaba que no doliera. De inmediato se formaron lágrimas en sus ojos y espero que por lo menos Ron fuera capaz de sacar a Luna de todo esto, la rubia no podía pagar por sus errores y lo que más le preocupaba en este momento era que Ron y Luna pudieran volver a la normalidad.

Luego de unos minutos de recomponerse, la castaña tomó la dirección contraria a la de sus amigos y vio a Harry. Casi sin pensarlo, sonrió y sintió como se aplacaba un poco el dolor ante la vista del moreno. Rápidamente se acercó hasta él y vio restos de sangre en su nariz.

Hermione – El ojiverde la abrazó y la aludida lo apretó fuertemente contra ella.

¿Qué pasó, Harry? – Se separaron y ella tomó su rostro – Estabas con Ron, ¿Verdad? –

¿Cómo supiste eso? –

Tú nariz –

Oh – Harry se relajó ante el tacto de la castaña – Entonces no tengo que explicarte lo molesto que está Ron –

En lo absoluto – Hermione sacó su pañuelo y limpió la sangre – Acabo de descubrirlo por mí misma –

¿Qué? –

Ron vino a ver a Luna y me dejó en claro que no quiere verme – Ahora Harry tomó el rostro de la medimaga.

Herms, lo siento – La castaña asintió y se permitió soltar las lágrimas de sus ojos – Ven – Harry la abrazó y al darse cuenta de que aún estaban parados en el medio de un pasillo dentro de un bastante solicitado hospital, decidió llevar a Hermione a un lugar un poco más privado. Finalmente ambos ingresaron a uno de los cuartos vacíos.

Jamás lo había visto así, Harry – Hermione sollozó – Era como… como si me odiara… como si nunca hubiéramos sido amigos y yo… yo… - Harry la atrajo más a sí mismo.

Shh… es normal, todo está muy reciente –

Lo sé, pero… duele –

Lo sé – El ojiverde acarició la espalda de su amada y permanecieron de ese modo por unos minutos hasta que Hermione se tranquilizó.

¿Qué te dijo? –

¿De verdad quieres escuchar lo que me dijo? – Él se separó levemente de ella para observarla.

Sí – Harry suspiró y le relató lo ocurrido con Ron y de paso le contó lo que pasó con Ginny.

En resumen somos algo así como las personas más odiadas del universo, al menos para los Weasley – El ojiverde le dio una triste sonrisa y Hermione suspiró largamente.

¿Crees que podamos solucionar esto? –

Eso espero – Hermione asintió y volvió a los brazos del ojiverde.

No te arrepientes, ¿Verdad? –

¿Uhm? – Ambos hicieron contacto visual.

De esto, de nosotros – Harry acarició la mejilla de la medimaga – Porque sé que esto te afecta demasiado, a mí me afecta demasiado, y no quiero que por mi culpa pierdas a los Weasley. Ellos siempre han sido como una familia para ambos y… -

Harry – Ella lo detuvo y juntó sus frentes – _Tú_ eres la persona más importante en mi vida – Hermione cerró sus ojos bajó la mirada de Harry – Y jamás podría arrepentirme de _esto_ – La castaña abrió sus ojos – Y sí, todo esto duele y seguramente nos va a seguir doliendo, pero no podría seguir viviendo como lo estaba haciendo. El dolor más grande que he vivido ha sido tener que desligarme de ti y no quiero volver a pasar por eso – Hermione le dio un suave beso en los labios – Vamos a resolver juntos esto, después de todo _siempre lo hemos hecho_ – Harry asintió y no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido ante las palabras de la castaña. Evitando derramar lágrimas, el ojiverde junto nuevamente sus labios con los de la castaña en un beso mucho más profundo y lleno de sentimiento.

Te aseguro que nada nos va a separar, Hermione –

Nada – Harry la volvió a abrazar y sintió que todo lo que estaba pasando valía la pena, todo lo que pasara valía la pena si al final del día podía seguir diciendo que Hermione era solo suya y él solo de Hermione.

--

Luna seguía apretando la mano que Ron le había ofrecido y ambos se dirigieron hasta afuera del hospital. Una vez fuera, Ron la llevó hasta una de las bancas en el exterior del hospital. Ambos se sentaron y Ron finalmente soltó su mano, Luna no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionada.

¿Cómo estás? – Ron no la observó a los ojos y Luna suspiró.

Mal – El pelirrojo ahora sí la observó y vio la sinceridad en los ojos de su novia – Estuve esperándote toda la noche – En ese momento Ron reparó en el cansado rostro de la rubia.

Necesitaba pensar –

Lo sé – Luna se acercó un poco más a él – Ron, no sabes cuanto lo siento –

Sé que tú tienes la culpa de esto, Luna –

Sí, pero de todos modos yo… -

Solo estabas siendo una buena amiga –

Sí, pero no fui una buena novia – Ron tragó saliva – Sé que estás decepcionado de mí –

No es eso… es solo que – La rubia tomó su mano – Nunca me habías mentido antes. Es raro decirlo, porque tú no mientes –

Lo siento –

Lo sé – El pelirrojo apretó la mano que sostenía – De todos modos quería hablar contigo para que esto no llegue hasta nosotros, Luna – La rubia asintió – Sé que Hermione es tu mejor amiga y… -

También la tuya – Ron desvió la mirada.

No sé si después de esto pueda seguir considerándola mi mejor amiga –

Ron… -

Por favor no la defiendas – Sus miradas volvieron a conectarse – No ahora –

De acuerdo –

Necesito digerir esto y apoyar a Ginny – Luna asintió.

Entonces… ¿No me odias por haberte mentido? – Ron negó con su cabeza.

Ayer estaba muy molesto y descubrir que estabas encubriendo esto me desconcertó mucho – Ron suspiró – Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿De acuerdo? –

Nunca más – Luna tomó el rostro del ojiazul – Lo prometo –

Bien – Ron cerró la distancia y le dio un prolongado beso a la rubia.

Te eche tanto de menos, Ronnie… pensé que no ibas a volver –

Solo fue un día, Luna –

De todos modos, te veías tan triste y yo me sentía tan culpable – Ron la abrazó – Lo siento –

Está bien, pero tengo algo que decirte – Luna se separó y lo observó expectante – Me voy a quedar unos días con mi hermana –

Oh – Luna asintió - ¿Es porque aún estás molesto conmigo o por Ginny? –

Principalmente por Ginny, no quiero que este sola, al menos por esta semana –

De acuerdo –

No te molesta, ¿Verdad? –

Por supuesto que no, Ron – Luna acarició el cabello del pelirrojo – Es tu hermana y te necesita. Jamás me podría molestar que te preocupes por tus seres queridos – Ron sonrío y besó nuevamente a la rubia.

Entonces, ¿Estamos bien? –

Por supuesto – Luna sonrió – Gracias por entender –

No hay problema – Ron tomó la mano de la medimaga y entrelazó sus dedos.

¿Crees… crees que eventualmente podrás perdonar a Harry y Hermione? – Ron frunció el ceño.

No quiero hablar de _eso_, Luna –

De acuerdo – La rubia apretó un poco la mano de su novio y suspiró; lo mejor era no presionar esto, por el momento se sentía feliz de que Ron no la odiara. Ya encontraría el momento para ayudar a sus amigos.

* * *

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_**Cata**_


	15. All We Are

**Notas de la Autora: **Sí, no estás alucinando, estoy actualizando xD. Y no estoy simplemente actualizando, sino que también estoy subiendo el último capítulo de esta historia.

Sí, queridos amigos y amigas, llegó el final de la historia y espero que llene sus expectativas. La verdad es que pensé que jamás lo podría terminar, estaba comenzando a rendirme. Pero no podía hacerles algo así. Sé que me demoré demasiado y muchos de ustedes me deben odiar un poco, pero espero que cuando lleguen al final haya una sonrisa en sus rostros. Al menos yo lo terminé con una sonrisa en mi rostro. ¿Qué puedo decir? Amo los finales felices y este, obviamente, no es la excepción.

La canción utilizada es una de mis favoritas y de verdad sentí que era muy apropiada para el capítulo, sería genial si la escuchas mientras lees esto.

Solo me queda agradecer a todas las espectaculares personas que se detuvieron a leer esto y que dejaron hermosas palabras de apoyo. Ustedes son algo así como lo mejor de lo mejor, no puedo cansarme de agradecerles que se hayan interesado tanto en esta historia y que me hicieran tan feliz al escribir esto. Muchas gracias a cada uno de ustedes y espero nos encontremos nuevamente.

No los detengo más y les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor…

_¡Disfruten la lectura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 14: All We Are.**

_Every single day that I can breathe  
You changed my philosophy  
I'm never g__onna let you pass me by_

_So don't say your goodbyes  
You know it's better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change_

_So don't say your goodbyes  
You know it's better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change  
All we are, all we are  
Is everything that's right  
All we need, all we need  
A lover's alibi_

_**All we are – One Republic.**_

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos semanas desde los últimos encuentros entre Harry, Hermione y Ron. El pelirrojo había vuelto a su hogar junto a Luna y todo entre ellos dos parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de la rubia por hacer que su novio hablará con sus dos mejores amigos, nada parecía lograr convencer al pelirrojo.

Hermione suspiró y cortó el teléfono, acababa de conversar con Luna y nuevamente escuchó de su amiga que el panorama seguía siendo oscuro con Ron.

¿Qué pasa? – Harry salió del baño y se acostó junto a ella, abrazándola desde atrás. La castaña se relajó ante el tacto del ojiverde.

Ron –

Sin avances aún, ¿Verdad? – El moreno besó el hombro de Hermione.

No… ¿Crees que Ron de verdad puede odiarnos por toda la vida? –

No creo que alguien pueda odiarte por toda la vida, Hermione – Harry susurró en su oído – Es decir, eres la mejor persona que existe en el mundo – La castaña sonrió.

Puede que tu opinión sea un poco subjetiva –

¿Por qué crees algo así? Ni siquiera me simpatizas, mi opinión sobre ti es completamente objetiva – Harry besó el cuello de la mujer entre sus brazos y ambos rieron.

No, en serio – Hermione se volteó para observarlo – ¿Crees que Ron pueda perdonarnos? –

Eso espero – El ojiverde acarició la mejilla de la medimaga – Es lo único que nos falta para ser completamente felices –

Sí – Hermione suspiró y Harry se acercó más a ella para darle un beso en los labios.

Solo es cuestión de tiempo, Herms – Él apoyó su frente en la de ella – Todo volverá a la normalidad… supongo que por mientras vas a tener que conformarte solo conmigo – Hermione sonrió de medio lado.

¿Así que eres mi premio de consolación? –

Sí, después de todo siempre supe que solo querías robarle el novio a Luna. Sé que estás tratando de sacarle celos a Ron conmigo; tengo que conformarme con eso – Hermione lo golpeó en el brazo.

¡Harry! – Ambos rieron.

¿Qué? –

Si sigues diciendo esas _horribles_ cosas te voy a tener que castigar – El ojiverde alzó una ceja.

¿Con que piensa castigarme, señorita Granger? –

Oh, tú sabes con que – La castaña alzó sus cejas y se volteó. Harry negó con su cabeza y volvió a abrazarla.

Eres una malvada, ¿Sabías? – Harry volvió a besar el hombro de la medimaga.

Aún así me amas – El ojiverde sonrió y cerró sus ojos.

Cada día más, Herms – La aludida también cerró sus ojos.

Buenas noches, Harry –

Buenas noches, Herms – El ojiverde depositó un último beso en el cuello de Hermione y ambos se dispusieron a dormir.

--

Hermione estaba esperando en el mismo café en que hace unos meses Ginny la había citado para pedirle que se alejara de Harry. La verdad es que no sabía porque había escogido el mismo lugar para hacer esto, pero fue el primer lugar que se le ocurrió cuando la pelirroja aceptó su invitación. Tal vez inconscientemente su mente quería terminar un ciclo en el mismo lugar donde había empezado.

La castaña distinguió a la pelirroja y se levantó cuando la vio acercarse.

Hola – Ginny le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Hola Ginny – Se observaron por unos segundos – Siéntate, por favor –

Gracias – El mesero se acercó y ambas ordenaron algo para comer.

Supongo que te sorprendió que te llamara después de todo lo que pasó –

Estaba esperando que lo hicieras en algún momento – Hermione asintió.

Ginny, sé que esto no arregla nada y que probablemente debes pensar que no estoy siendo sincera… pero de verdad siento como resultó todo esto, jamás quise hacerte daño, siempre has sido alguien importante para mí y aunque sé que debes odiarme, solamente quisiera que pudiéramos volver a empezar –

No te odio, Hermione – Ginny dijo calmadamente.

¿No? –

No – Ginny suspiró – No los odio a ninguno de los dos –

¿De verdad? –

Sí – Ambas se observaron – No te niego que me dolió bastante, es decir, Harry era mi novio… siempre pensé que íbamos a estar juntos para siempre – Hermione asintió –Pero tampoco puedo decir que me sorprende como se dieron las cosas – La pelirroja se acomodó en su asiento – Fue por eso que te cité aquí hace meses en primer lugar, ¿Recuerdas? –

No creo que pueda olvidarlo – Ginny sonrió.

Sí, no fue uno de mis mejores momentos –

Solo estabas defendiendo lo tuyo –

Siempre fue más tuyo que mío – Ginny suspiró – Ambas sabemos eso –

Lo siento –

Siempre lo supe, Hermione. Sabía a que me enfrentaba cuando comencé mi relación con Harry. Siempre vi lo mucho que ustedes se necesitan y siempre supe que no podía ocupar tu lugar en su vida – Hermione observó a la pelirroja y apreció que la más joven de los Weasley no parecía molesta con sus palabras, tal vez un poco cansada, pero no molesta.

Yo… no me esperaba eso – Ginny sonrió.

Ya no estoy molesta con ustedes, Hermione. Me gustaría decir lo mismo de mi hermano, pero creo que eso va a tardar un poco más – La castaña suspiró.

Lo sé… pero, es bueno saber que no nos odias –

Sí –

Gracias, Ginny… no sabes lo importante que es para mí esto –

No hay problema – Ginny sonrió – Aunque si no te hubiera pedido que te alejaras de él tal vez nunca hubiera pasado nada de esto – Ginny le dijo en un tono serio.

Eh… yo – Ginny rió.

Es broma, aunque si hay algo de razón – Ginny alzó sus cejas – Deberías agradecer que mis extraños intentos por retener a Harry los llevaron a reunirse… podría decirse que soy algo así como su Cupido – La pelirroja volvió a reír y Hermione se le unió.

¿Entonces debo llamarte Cupido desde ahora? – Hermione alzó una ceja.

Oh, _por favor_ no – Ginny rió – Si haces eso de verdad voy a terminar odiándote –

Jamás querría eso, Gin – Ambas se observaron y finalmente Hermione acercó su mano hasta la de Ginny – Gracias – La pelirroja apretó la mano de la castaña y pensó en lo bien que se sentía hacer esto. Finalmente podía decir que todo había quedado en el pasado, estando aquí con una de sus más antiguas amigas y sentir como si todo comenzaba de nuevo. Seguir adelante se sentía bien.

No hay de qué – Volvieron a sonreír y pronto comenzaron a conversar de diversos temas, algo que no hacían desde hace mucho tiempo. Ginny podía reconocer abiertamente que había extrañado esto, simplemente estar con su amiga; sin celos, sin novios, sin preocupaciones, simplemente ella, Hermione y una buena conversación. Definitivamente las cosas comenzaban a mejorar.

--

En el trabajo, Ron procuraba evadir a Harry lo máximo posible. No podía evitar verlo y sentir que la rabia lo dominara. Sabía que seguramente la que debería estar más enfadada y dolida debía ser su hermana, pero de todos modos la situación lo molestaba demasiado. No era tan solo la traición de Harry y Hermione a su hermana lo que lo descolocaba, sino que ninguno de los dos hubiera tenido el coraje de decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo… esto era lo que siempre ocurría. Sí, Ron era parte del trío dorado, pero siempre se sentía bastante excluido del dúo dinámico que tan solo Harry y Hermione formaban.

El pelirrojo suspiró y bebió un poco de su café. La tarde estaba bastante ocupada con papeleo atrasado y Ron no pudo evitar sentirse aburrido, esta era la parte que más detestaba del trabajo. Sus ojos se desviaron del papel que tenía en frente cuando escuchó que golpeaban la puerta de su oficina.

Adelante – Ron tragó saliva cuando vio al ojiverde ingresar - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no quiero hablar contigo? – Harry simplemente ingresó.

Las veces que quieras, Ron – La puerta se cerró – No voy a dejar de intentar arreglar esto – Ron se cruzó de brazos.

No quiero escucharte, Harry –

Ron – El ojiverde suspiró y se acercó un poco más al escritorio del pelirrojo - ¿Sabías que Ginny y Hermione se reunieron? –

¿Qué? – Eso captó la atención del pelirrojo y Harry asintió – Pero… pensé que… - Ron frunció el ceño – ¿Y qué pasó? –

Por lo que me dijo Hermione, tuvieron un agradable almuerzo y conversaron bastante. También recalcó que Ginny no nos odia, lo cual la tenía bastante contenta. A mí también, obviamente – Ron desvió su mirada.

¿Crees que porque Ginny es capaz de perdonarlos, yo también? – El sarcasmo de Ron llenó la oficina.

¿Por qué no, Ron? – Harry trató de conservar la calma - ¿Por qué no puedes tratar de seguir adelante? No entiendo cual es el empeño en seguir así, no creo que te agrade estar sin tus mejores amigos. Sé que a mí no me gusta, sé que a Hermione le gusta y también sé que a Luna tampoco le gusta – El pelirrojo lo observó.

No metas a Luna –

Luna y Hermione son amigas, Ron. Quieras o no quieras esto también la afecta a ella – Ron guardó silencio – No te pido que hagas esto por mí, pero trata de hacerlo por ellas… sé que te decepcioné y que seguramente nunca vas a volver a verme como lo hacías, pero eso no significa que no sigues siendo mi mejor amigo y el de Hermione. Todos lo estamos pasando mal por esto, Ron. Y si Ginny nos dio otra oportunidad, ¿Por qué tú no? – Ron se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta de su oficina para abrirla.

Porque no confiaste en mí, Harry. Ni ti ni Hermione confiaron en mí… además no soy Ginny, solo porque somos hermanos no puedes esperar que hagamos las mismas cosas – Ambos se observaron por unos instantes – Ahora déjame solo, tengo trabajo que hacer – Harry lo observó derrotado y se acercó hasta la puerta, pero antes le dio una última mirada.

No puedes estar enojado por siempre y lo sabes. Tú no eres así – Ron observó el suelo y Harry se retiró. Finalmente el pelirrojo cerró la puerta y masajeó su frente con la mano. Ya podía sentir su cabeza explotar.

--

¿Crees que si yo hablo con él pueda lograr algún avance? – Hermione acercó un plato de pasta a Harry y se sentó junto a él.

No sé, jamás lo había visto tan decidido en algo – El ojiverde probó la comida – Está exquisito, Herms – La castaña sonrió y también comenzó a comer.

Ginny me dijo que iba tratar de ablandarlo un poco – Hermione suspiró – Jamás pensé que precisamente Ginny sería la que nos ayudaría a recuperar a Ron –

Lo sé, es tan… extraño –

Sí, pero me alegra tenerla de vuelta también. Extrañaba hacer cosas con ella, es como si hubiéramos recuperado todo ese tiempo en que ella no quería que me acercara a ti – Harry asintió – De uno u otro modo siempre eres el motivo de problemas – Hermione negó con su cabeza.

¿Disculpa? – Harry sonrió sorprendido.

¿Qué? Todo esto fue tu culpa, tú hiciste que me enamorara de ti – Harry tomó la mano de la medimaga y le dio un beso.

No pude controlarme – Hermione rodó sus ojos – No tengo la culpa que no puedas dejar de pensar en mí todo el tiempo – La castaña alzó una ceja.

Eres tan engreído – La castaña lo golpeó en el hombro.

Y tú eres tan violenta – Harry sonrió.

Mi violencia no parecía molestarte cuando le di un puñetazo a Malfoy – Harry rio.

Eso fue memorable – Hermione también sonrió – Creo que me enamoré un poco de ti cuando hiciste eso – Ambos se observaron – Pero ya tenías tus ojos fijados en otro… pobre de mí – Hermione volvió a golpearlo en el brazo.

Basta. No entiendo porque sigues sacando eso, no es como si hubiera tenido algo serio con Ron – Harry rio con más fuerza.

Hermione, ¿Entiendes que solo te estoy molestando con eso? Realmente no me molesta que te haya gustado Ron – Hermione frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos – Es como si a ti te molestara que a mí me hubiera gustado Cho – La castaña alzó una ceja.

Eso fue la cosa más ridícula que se te pasó por la mente, Harry. O sea, ¿Cho Chang? ¿En qué estabas pensando? –

Tal vez no fue el mejor ejemplo –

Como sea, ¿De verdad no te molesta lo de Ron? –

No, Herms, no me molesta – Harry se inclinó y le dio un beso – Aunque te podrías haber fijado en mi primero – Hermione suspiró - ¿Qué? Viéndolo ahora, parece lo más lógico –

Harry, no creo que sea buena idea seguir hablando de esto –

De acuerdo – Harry le sonrió y volvió a su comida – Hubiéramos sido la pareja del momento en Hogwarts, tal vez debimos haber escuchado a Rita Skeeter – La castaña negó con su cabeza, pero sonrió de todos modos.

Tu comida se va a enfriar –

--

Ya había pasado cerca de un mes desde todos los trágicos eventos ocurridos, y las cosas con Ron no habían mejorado mucho. El pelirrojo seguía evadiendo a la nueva pareja como si fueran una plaga. Tanto Ginny como Luna habían intervenido todo lo posible para hacer que Ron reconsiderara su posición, pero todos los intentos parecían en vano; el pelirrojo estaba decidido a no dejar esto pasar.

Hermione estaba harta de esta situación, Harry le había dicho que lo mejor era que lo dejara a él manejar la situación, pero eso no estaba dando resultados. Además, evidentemente las cosas siempre resultaban mejor cuando Hermione hacía su intervención, así que la castaña decidió ignorar el consejo de su novio. Luna le informó que Ron tenía una tarde libre y que estaría en la casa, así que con los mejores ánimos, la castaña se encaminó hasta la residencia Weasley – Lovegood.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta, generalmente sus visitas se aparecían directamente dentro de la casa. Alzando sus cejas en curiosidad, Ron fue a abrir la puerta.

Hermione – El pelirrojo tragó saliva y no pudo evitar sentir alegría al verla, había pasado tanto tiempo sin tenerla en frente.

Hola Ron –

¿Qué haces aquí? –

¿Esperaba conversar contigo? – Ron consideró no dejarla entrar, realmente no encontraba suficientes razones para dejarla ingresar a su hogar. Pero ante todo Hermione era una mujer y no se vería muy caballeroso de su parte dejarla afuera.

Pasa – Ron la dejó pasar y Hermione le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Gracias – Ya dentro, el pelirrojo suspiró y cruzó sus brazos.

¿Qué quieres, Hermione? Pensé que le había dejado claro a Harry que no quiero conversar con ninguno de los dos –

Ron, por favor – Hermione se acercó - ¿De verdad no nos extrañas? – El pelirrojo la observó por unos momentos – Porque yo sí, no es lo mismo no estar contigo, no poder venir a verte, no abrazarte, no sentir que soy tu mejor amiga – Hermione se veía muy triste y Ron sintió su corazón encogerse.

Por supuesto que los extraño – Ron suspiró – Siempre has sido mi mejor amiga –

Entonces… -

¿Por qué no pudiste confiar en mí, Hermione? Siempre lo habías hecho –

Lo sé, pero pensé que esta vez era demasiado –

Jamás podría ser demasiado entre nosotros. La idea de ser tu mejor amigo es que siempre voy a estar ahí, sin importar cuan terrible sea –

Pero era algo que involucraba a tu hermana, no quería ponerte en una situación así… jamás quise mentirte, Ron –

Pero de todos modos lo hiciste –

Sí y lo siento… no sabes cuanto lo siento. No sabes cuanto te he extrañado, Ron. Las personas que siempre están en mi cabeza son tú y Harry. Ustedes siempre han sido lo más importante para mí – Ron podía sentir este incontrolable deseo de abrazar a la castaña, Hermione siempre despertaba sus instintos más sobreprotectores y verla tan triste solo aumentaba todo.

Hermione… -

¿Crees que nos puedas perdonar, Ron? No sé si pueda volver a sentirme bien por completo si no estás en nuestras vidas – Hermione se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo – De verdad te necesitamos – El más alto la observó fijamente.

Ven aquí – Ron sonrió y abrazó a Hermione.

Lo siento, Ron. Nunca quise faltar a tu confianza y de verdad que nunca más va a pasar… - El pelirrojo sintió las lágrimas de la más baja en su pecho y la acarició en la espalda.

Shh… sé que los sientes, ya me lo han dicho bastantes veces – Ambos rieron.

Parecía que no nos creías cuando lo decíamos –

Fue solo… estaba molesto, ¿Sabes? Con los dos, muy molesto –

Lo sé –

Pero estoy cansado de estar molesto. Yo también los he extrañado mucho – Hermione sonrió.

¿Entonces… nos vas a perdonar? –

Debes tener alguna clase de poder extra. **Sí**, ya los perdoné –

Siempre he sido la más astuta de los tres –

Siempre – Ron se alejó un poco de ella para sonreírle y nuevamente volvió a abrazarla. De verdad que extrañaba esto.

--

Ron fue hasta la oficina de Harry y no se molestó en anunciarse. El ojiverde lo observó con algo de nerviosismo y se levantó. Ron le sonrió y Harry lo imitó, finalmente se abrazaron.

Ya no me odias –

No, supongo que ya no – Ambos se separaron y seguían sonriendo.

Gracias, Ron –

Más bien gracias a Hermione – Ron puso su manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón – No sé como lo hizo para convencerme tan rápido – Harry alzó una ceja – Eso sonó un poco raro –

Sí – Ambos rieron – Supongo que todo el trabajo previo que hice ayudó a que cedieras con ella –

Puede ser – Ron asintió – O simplemente es muy buena convenciendo… aunque jamás le digas que yo dije eso – Harry sonrió.

Ok – El ojiverde suspiró – Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, compañero… te había extrañado demasiado –

Lo sé, nadie hace de mejor amigo mejor que yo – Harry asintió.

Tienes toda la razón – Ambos sonrieron.

Así que… tú y Hermione –

Sí, ¿Quién lo diría? –

Tampoco era tan impredecible… siempre supe que iba a terminar con uno de los dos –

¿En serio? Siempre pensé que iba a terminar contigo –

En un principio yo también, pero evidentemente no tiene tan buen gusto como yo pensaba – Harry rió y negó con su cabeza.

Entonces, ¿Vamos a estar bien? –

Siempre y cuando no vuelvas a hacer ninguna estupidez – Harry asintió.

Te prometo que no volveré a hacer ninguna estupidez –

Bien, porque ahora que estás con Hermione tenemos que conversar _ciertas_ cosas –

¿Sí? –

Sí, así que acompáñame a tomar un café y prepárate a escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir – Ron comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta y Harry volvió por su chaqueta para luego seguirlo.

Algo me dice que va a ser una larga conversación – El ojiverde suspiró pero sonrió ampliamente, se sentía bien tener de vuelta a su mejor amigo.

--

Ya… dime qué hiciste – Harry estaba besando el cuello de Hermione mientras la tenía acorralada contra la pared. Ambos no habían podido dejar de sonreír desde que Ron había decidido darle una nueva oportunidad a su amistad.

Ya te lo dije, no hice nada. ¿Qué te hace pensar que hice algo especial? Tan solo conversamos – Hermione cerró sus ojos ante la sensación de los talentosos labios de su novio.

Estoy empezando a creer que Ron tiene una favorita y eso no me gusta –

¿No? –

No, se supone que solo seas _mi_ favorita –

No es mi culpa que ninguno de ustedes dos sepa vivir sin mí – Harry se separó un poco de ella.

Oh, o sea que ya que recuperaste a Ron, finalmente vas a hacer tu estratégica movida y robárselo a Luna. Siempre supe que me ibas a dejar por mi mejor amigo – Hermione le dio un golpecito en el trasero.

Harry… pensé que ya habías tenido esta conversación –

¿Cuál? Esa en la que te explique cuanto me gusta cuando haces lo que acabas de hacer – Harry alzó sus cejas sugestivamente y Hermione rodó sus ojos.

No, esa en que te explique que las bromas que involucran a Ron de esa manera no son graciosas, ¿Te imaginas que alguna vez lo digas en frente de Ron o Luna? – Ahora Harry rodó sus ojos.

Hermione, se te olvida algo… no soy un idiota, jamás diría algo así frente a ellos. Esa es una broma personal entre tú y yo. Y si es gracioso –

¿Es gracioso pensar que te podría dejar por Ron? – Hermione alzó una ceja.

No, es gracioso pensar que de verdad crees que yo pienso que serías capaz de algo así – Harry sonrió – Sé que eso no va a pasar, Herms… después de todo estás demasiado enamorada de mí como para hacer algo así –

Tienes tanta suerte que eso sea verdad – Harry sonrió y le dio un beso.

Bien, entonces no hiciste nada fuera de lo normal… ¿No lo hechizaste? ¿Le diste alguna pócima? ¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Tal vez le diste uno de esos puñetazos para que entrara en razón! – Hermione suspiró.

Sí, Harry. Lo golpeé hasta que no podía sentir mis nudillos, después de eso me dijo que nunca más volvería a dejar de hablarnos – Harry rió.

Debí haberte dejado hablar con él antes –

Sí, los dos sabemos quién es la más eficiente en esta relación – Harry alzó sus cejas.

¿Estás dudando de mi eficiencia? –

No sé. Yo ya demostré mis capacidades, tal vez debas recordarme las tuyas – Harry relamió sus labios.

Solo lo haré con el fin de demostrarte lo equivocada que estás – El ojiverde la alzó del suelo y la tomó entre sus brazos. Hermione sonrió y sintió como el auror la comenzaba a llevar hasta su habitación.

¿Solo por eso? –

Mmm… puede que también lo haga por que **te amo**, pero son motivos secundarios – Ambos sonrieron.

Que bueno que sigues teniendo en claro tus prioridades –

Después de la charla que me dio Ron, créeme que las tengo bastante claras – Hermione rió y el dio un corto beso.

Finalmente todo esta bien – La castaña acarició el rostro de Harry – No podría pedir nada más – Harry sonrió y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

¿Entonces no necesitas que te demuestre mis capacidades? –

Ni lo sueñes, Potter. Tienes mucho que demostrar –

Será un placer –

**FIN.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura, nos volveremos a ver pronto.**_

_**Cata**_


End file.
